Voltando para casa
by rMary
Summary: Soldado da nona divisão do exército Americano, Quinn Fabray volta para casa sem saber que uma agradável surpresa que atende pelo nome de Rachel Berry a espera. Faberry – AU
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: Glee não me pertence e os seus personagens também não (infelizmente), eles pertencem a titia Ryan Murphy e a FOX (snif snif). Os textos em bold são flashbacks e em itálico são pensamentos.**

**Essa é minha primeira fanfic Faberry, então espero que não tenha me saído tão mal assim. Perdoem-me pelos erros e comentários são sempre bem vindos. Boa leitura :)**

* * *

**Parte I**

Eu ouvi tiros, vi corpos empilhados no chão e sangue escorrendo pelas minhas mãos antes de abrir os olhos assustada. Meu primeiro reflexo foi procurar meu rifle pendurado no meu ombro esquerdo, mas suspirei aliviada por não o ter encontrado. No lugar do rifle estava meu pequeno saco com os poucos pertences que possuía, me agarrei mais à ele e pisquei algumas vezes para me livrar do embaçamento nos olhos e poder observar melhor naquela escuridão.

O caminhão sacolejava violentamente e o frio me causava arrepios embora estivesse usando duas camadas de roupa e um casaco com a bandeira americana estampada em meu peito esquerdo. Eu sentia meu ferimento nas costas arder e embora a enfermeira Beiste tivesse feito um curativo ainda sentia muitas dores e principalmente muito desconforto. Perdi a conta de quantas horas já estava sentada na mesma posição dentro do pequeno camião encolhida com mais outras doze mulheres. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo lugar, não conseguindo realmente ver qualquer coisa devido a escuridão que imperava. Estiquei uma mão e levantei a napa que cobria a carroceria do camião e observei o céu cheio de estrelas antes de ele começar a clarear.

Suspirei e voltei a fechar a napa silenciosamente. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não via o sol nascer sem me preocupar se estaria viva ou não para ver o próximo nascer do sol.

Não fechei mais meus olhos pelo restante da noite. Eu sabia que se o fizesse estaria arriscando acordar sobressaltada e assustada por causa dos pesadelos que atormentavam meu sono.

"Não dorme?" Ouvi uma das mulheres sussurrar para mim. Embora eu não a estivesse vendo por causa da escuridão me virei para onde achava que ela estava.

"Estou sem sono." Foi a minha resposta curta.

"Porquê? Não está feliz? Está voltando para casa agora." Ela continuou sussurrando. Eu não estava realmente com humor para iniciar uma conversa no momento, só queria ficar em paz e de preferência em silêncio, mas alguma coisa naquela mulher me fez continuar sussurrando para ela.

"Não é isso…" Suspirei pesadamente e senti uma pontada de dor. "Só estou… cansada."

"Eu também estou cansada. Acho que estou com saudades de casa." Ela respondeu e senti ela se aproximando mais de mim, colando seu ombro direito no meu esquerdo. "Faz dois anos que não vejo minha mãe e meu noivo Jack. Estou morrendo de saudades deles, não via a hora dessa maldita guerra acabar para poder voltar para casa. Ok, ela não acabou totalmente, mas pelo menos nós estamos voltando para casa."

Eu enrijeci no momento em que ouvi aquela palavra.

_Casa._

Ela não notou ou não quis notar o meu desagrado, realmente não sei se ela estava prestando atenção em mim enquanto falava. Assustei-me quando senti sua respiração quente bater no meu pescoço, um pouco abaixo da minha orelha esquerda.

"E você? Não sente saudades de casa?"

Eu fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior. Minha mão foi para o pequeno pingente em forma de uma borboleta pendurado no meu pescoço e o apertei fortemente antes de engolir o choro.

"Eu não tenho mais uma."

"Oh."

Ela afastou-se um pouco de mim e pareceu refletir por uns instantes, fazendo com que só o ronco do motor velho fosse ouvido. Quando eu estava prestes a desistir e arriscando a fechar os olhos por apenas um instante, a senti se aproximar de novo contra o meu pescoço.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Fabray. Soldado da nona divisão, Quinn Fabray." Respondi um pouco mais controlada.

"Prazer, Quinn. Eu sou Marley, Soldado da décima sétima divisão." Senti ela apertar de leve meu braço e poderia jurar que a vi sorrir no meio daquela escuridão.

Não sei dizer exatamente quanto tempo permanecemos sentadas e viajando sem grandes paragens. Descobri em Marley uma companhia agradável para matar o tempo e para camuflar as dores que eu sentia por estar sentada na mesma posição por horas.

"Onde estamos agora?" Marley perguntou tentando levantar a napa.

"Não sei, mas acho que estamos perto de Bridgeport." Respondi inclinando a cabeça para trás e a apoiando na chaparia. "Acho que ficarei por lá."

"Por que vai ficar em Connecticut? Conhece alguém por lá?"

Eu sorri ao perceber a curiosidade em sua voz. "Não, não conheço. Mas é o lugar mais perto de Ohio que vamos parar e eu preciso ir para Lima, minha mãe morava lá. E eu também... antes de ser convocada."

"Está bem então. Te desejo sorte para encontrá-la."

"Obrigada." Agradeci sinceramente embora eu soubesse que não a encontraria nunca mais. "E você?"

"Hmm… eu ficarei em Delaware. Quanto tempo dura sua licença?"

"São quatro meses, mas se tudo correr bem… espero que isso tudo acabe logo e eu não tenha mais que voltar para lá." Engoli em seco ao me lembrar dos campos de batalha em que estive. "E você? Vai voltar ou…"

"Minha licença é de três meses, mas eu também espero que essa guerra acabe antes de minha licença acabar. E quem sabe um dia possamos nos encontrar de novo Quinn. Gostei de conhecer você."

"Eu também."

No dia seguinte eu descia do caminhão em Stratford, uma pequena vila em Bridgeport, com meu pequeno saco pendurado nas costas e ainda vestindo o uniforme do exército americano. Não demorei para encontrar a estação ferroviária e comprar um bilhete para Lima com o pouco dinheiro que me fora dado assim que sai do acampamento secreto em Eichewalde, uma cidadezinha que ficava aproximadamente há 23 km de distância de Berlim na Alemanha. Assim que obtive meu bilhete procurei o trem que me levaria até Lima e me acomodei no lugar indicado no bilhete. Eu estava cansada e queria somente uma boa cama macia e limpinha para me deitar, mas temia que não conseguiria desfrutar da cama por um bom tempo por causa dos pesadelos.

Quando você está numa guerra, você vê coisas que nunca desejaria ver em toda sua vida. Você aprende a dar valor à vida e aprende a viver seus minutos como se eles fossem os últimos, a saber se preparar para encarar a morte a qualquer hora do dia por mais que você queira escapar. E então se não for você serão seus companheiros e amigos. Você os verá perecerem em seus braços sem poder fazer nada a não ser estar ali segurando suas mãos e ouvindo seus últimos pedidos. Como eu fiz. E eles foram tantos. Wilde, Jones, Zizes, Lopez…

Abri os olhos assustada quando senti uma mão me sacudir pelos ombros. O sol entrava pelas janelas indicando que já era dia. Dormi a noite inteira. E os pesadelos continuavam lá.

"Ei garota, não vai descer?"

"Huh? Já chegamos?" Murmurei atordoada olhando para o senhor que provavelmente deveria ser o maquinista, ele possuía muitos fios de cabelo branco e arriscaria dizer que me encarava aborrecido.

"Há meia hora atrás, garota. Eu preciso que você saia, os próximos passageiros já estão chegando e se quiser voltar para Bridgeport é só comprar a passagem de volta." Apontou para a bilheteria na ferroviária.

Eu me desculpei e agradeci cordialmente, peguei no meu saco e pendurei-o nas costas. Saí do trem. Senti um pouco de desconforto por causa do ferimento que me ardia nas costas, mas apertei os dentes e resolvi ignorar a dor. Ao descer os poucos degraus do trem senti a brisa da manhã bater no meu rosto e respirei fundo, segurando mais uma vez a vontade de chorar por poder desfrutar de um momento de paz como aquele sem escutar tiros, gritos, ordens, explosões… mortes.

Não sabia se ainda me recordava do caminho de casa. Mas acho que nunca poderia esquecer se passei minha infância e quase metade da minha juventude naquele lugar. Eu caminhava na ferrovia no meio das pessoas, algumas partindo e outras, como eu, chegando. Algumas delas recebendo seus familiares, maridos, filhos, filhas, esposos, esposas… outros simplesmente se despedindo com olhares, abraços e lágrimas numa muda promessa de que voltariam.

Mas às vezes nem sempre podemos cumprir tudo o que prometemos.

Parei em frente a uma casa branca e amarela, as típicas casas das famílias americanas. O quintal não era muito grande, mas possuía um generoso espaço coberto de grama. Um balanço pequenino rangia pendurado entre duas árvores velhas e frondosas das quais eu me recordava perfeitamente. As lembranças do dia em que meu pai montou o baloiço se fizeram presentes. Eu me recordava perfeitamente. Fechei os olhos e a cena apareceu nitidamente na minha mente.

_**Era época de natal. Eu corria pela grama no meu vestidinho amarelo de domingo, aquele que sempre usava para ir à missa com meus pais. Minha irmã mais velha abanava a cabeça enquanto minha mãe Judy gritava a plenos pulmões para que eu parasse de correr ou sujaria o vestido. Lembro que estava ansiosa para poder andar no balanço que meu pai havia prometido montar como presente de natal para mim e para Frannie. Assim que ele anunciou que havia acabado de montar o balanço eu corri para ele e o abracei. Ele depois me colocou sobre o assento e foi me empurrando devagar. Minha mãe chamou-o para falar alguma coisa e ele se afastou de mim, foi quando comecei a ganhar impulso e sem querer minhas mãos escorregaram do apoio e eu fui projetada para frente com toda a velocidade e caí no chão imediatamente gritando de dor. Meus pais vieram correndo ao meu encontro e minha mãe quase enfartou quando viu o sangue escorrendo pela minha testa. Quebrei o braço esquerdo, levei cinco pontos na testa e minha mãe me proibiu de balançar por pelo menos dois meses até que eu melhorasse dos ferimentos.**_

Abri os olhos lentamente e me dei conta de que tudo não havia passado de lembranças. Olhei perdida pelo lugar e me apercebi de um jardim muito bonito que emoldurava a fachada da casa e as misturas das cores das flores prenderam a minha atenção por um breve momento. Mas não foram somente elas que prenderam a minha atenção. O que mais me chamou atenção foi o fato de que elas estavam vivas e como pareciam estar bem cuidadas e aparadas. Estranhei o fato, pois eu sabia que quem sempre cuidava do jardim de casa era a minha mãe. Esperava pelo menos encontrá-la vazia já que minha mãe não estava mais vivendo lá. Sete meses após ser convocada, ainda estava num acampamento em Lyon na França antes de partir para a Alemanha, recebi uma carta de uma vizinha e amiga de minha mãe informando que ela havia falecido.

O único motivo que me fazia ter vontade de continuar vivendo tinha se esvaído. Me perguntava então, para que continuar lutando? Para que continuar lutando para viver se já não tinha para onde voltar quando tudo acabasse? Enquanto os outros rezavam para se manterem vivos, para voltarem para suas famílias e seus amores, eu rezava para que uma bala me acertasse logo. Não me sentia digna de continuar viva se não tinha para onde voltar depois, não tinha onde me agarrar, somente nas lembranças do que um dia foi uma família feliz. Todos se foram e me abandonaram… Primeiro veio o acidente de carro e Frannie e meu pai se foram. Depois minha mãe com o infarto.

Foi muito para aguentar sozinha até conhecer uma latina extrovertida e alegre que ficou ao meu lado e me apoiou na minha dor e no espaço de mais ou menos três meses eu e Santana Lopez poderíamos nos considerar irmãs para a vida toda. Até que ela também se foi e me deixou completamente só outra vez.

Empertiguei-me melhor e abri a pequena portinhola branca de madeira. Aproximei-me da entrada e subi os pequenos degraus de madeira que levavam a pequena varanda. Parei em frente a porta de carvalho e dei três batidas seguidas. Senti uma pontada de dor e coloquei uma mão nas costas tentando aplacá-la.

Uma mulher ruiva abriu a porta.

"Bom dia." Ela disse.

"Bom dia." Eu respondi sem saber o que fazer. Quem era aquela mulher? "Umm… eu estou procurando a senhorita Holly Holliday."

"Oh. Ok. Miss Holliday não está mais vivendo aqui em Lima. Ela se mudou para Michigan." Ela me disse piscando exageradamente.

Eu fiquei confusa. _Como assim, ela se mudou?_

"Ela mudou?"

"Mudou. Não tem muito tempo, apenas alguns meses. Também sou nova aqui. Meu nome é Emma Pillsbury-Schuester."

"Eu sou Quinn." Estendi a mão educadamente. Eu a vi olhar para minha mão com uma careta, depois olhou para mim e sorriu como se não tivesse acabado de me deixar constrangida com a mão no ar.

"Ela é sua tia?"

"Uh? Quem?"

"Holly. É sua tia?"

"Uh… digamos que sim." Menti sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Oh, ok. Eu e meu marido acabamos de nos mudar, somos recém-casados. Holly nos fez um bom preço pela casa e William não teve como recusar. Mas, me diga, não quer entrar um pouco?"

"Não, obrigada." Respondi sentindo seus olhos me avaliando dos pés à cabeça. Senti um desconforto, mas tentei logo disfarçar. "Ela vendeu a casa para você?"

"Vendeu."

"Mas…" _era a casa da minha mãe_, foi o que tive vontade de dizer, mas me controlei a tempo. "E você por acaso não tem o endereço dela?"

"Não, ela não disse exatamente em que parte de Michigan estaria."

_Droga!_ Pensei frustrada. Não estava acreditando que ela fora capaz de vender a casa que era dos meus pais e por direito minha!

Na carta que eu havia recebido Holly havia dito que ficaria cuidando da casa até que eu voltasse para casa. Eu não tinha nenhum parente que vivesse perto para que tomasse conta da casa e não tive realmente muitas escolhas, portanto, concordei com a proposta dela. Pensei que ela quisesse realmente ajudar, mas Holly Holliday não passava de uma vigarista que se fez passar por amiga da minha mãe só para lhe roubar a casa.

"Tudo bem, obrigada. Adeus senhora Schuester." Disse conformada, virando as costas a mulher e não esperando uma resposta dela. Mas depois lembrei-me de algo e me virei antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta. "Senhora Schuester!? Posso perguntar só mais uma coisa?"

"Claro, o que quiser." Ela sorriu atenciosamente.

"O que ela lhe disse quando vendeu a casa para você? Quero dizer, a senhorita Holliday?"

"Umm… ela disse que estava com problemas de família e que iria se mudar. Disse também que uma amiga pediu para que ela vendesse a casa para ela e mostrou uma procuração em nome da amiga, se não estou em erro o nome da mulher era Judy. Judy…"

Senti meu coração acelerar ao ouvir o nome da minha mãe.

"Fabray? Judy Fabray?"

"Sim, sim, era esse o nome dela, eu me lembro agora. Judy Fabray. Mas por que a pergunta?" Ela franziu a testa.

"Por nada. Curiosidade… eu acho." Menti apertando a sacola nas costas. "Bem… agradeço então, senhora Schuester."

"De nada, Quinn. Volte mais vezes. Espero que encontre sua tia!" Ela acenou antes de fechar a porta de carvalho.

Abri a portinhola de madeira e saí do quintal. Sentei-me na calçada um pouco afastada da casa e fiquei lá sentada por vários minutos. Não tinha onde ficar, mais um problema para ser adicionado na minha lista extensa de problemas. _Hey, pelo menos você ainda está viva e com todos os membros no lugar_, pensei sarcasticamente.

As horas foram passando e eu continuava sentada olhando para minha ex-casa sem saber o que fazer e com muitas dúvidas na cabeça. Onde será que a senhorita Hollyday tinha arranjado uma procuração da minha mãe? Só poderia ser falsificada! Minha mãe nunca deixaria nossa casa nas mãos de uma pessoa estranha. Ela sabia que eu voltaria viva. Ela sempre me dizia que sim. Que tínhamos que acreditar antes para as coisas acontecerem.

Vi o sol se pôr com certo desespero. Não sabia para onde ir. Não tinha muito dinheiro e mal dava para comprar uma passagem de volta para Bridgeport, então, basicamente, eu não sabia o que fazer. Me sentia como uma prisioneira libertada da prisão muitos anos depois sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo para onde ir. Quatro anos fora de casa não eram pouca coisa, e embora parecesse pouco, as mudanças não foram poucas.

Quando senti o frio atingir meus ossos retirei um casaco caqui de dentro do meu saco e o vesti na esperança de que ele fosse me aquecer. Mas não demorou muito para que eu me apercebesse de que precisaria de um lugar para passar a noite e quem sabe pensar no que fazer no dia seguinte. Também estava com muita fome. Há quase dois dias não colocava nada no estômago. Retirei o pouco dinheiro que me restou e suspirei quando vi o quão pouco era. Levantei-me algum tempo depois e comecei a procurar por um restaurante nas redondezas, um que desse para comer algo com sete dólares e quarenta e cinco centavos. Depois de uns bons minutos andando na noite fria com minha sacola nas costas e sentindo frio, sede, fome e estando extremamente cansada, avistei um pequeno restaurante chamado Breadstix. Entrei e me sentei numa das mesas redondas e esperei que a garçonete viesse me trazer o menu. Assim que o abri encolhi-me ao ler os preços. Tudo o que deu para pagar foi um café e algumas torradas e mesmo assim achei a melhor refeição da minha vida. No exército não tomávamos café e muito menos davam-nos torradinhas quentes barradas com manteiga, apenas enlatados e tudo o que conseguíssemos meter nas nossas mochilas.

Pela primeira vez no dia olhei para um relógio, um que estava afixado na parede atrás do balcão e vi que já passavam das vinte e duas horas. Algumas horas depois o restaurante teve que fechar e eu me vi outra vez sem rumo. Num impulso, dirigi-me outra vez à ferroviária. Sabia que as ferroviárias ficavam sempre abertas pois sempre chegavam novos trens a cada instante. Dormi sentada e agarrada ao meu saco, encostada num dos pilares que sustentavam a estrutura da ferroviária.

Acordei ofegante e com o sol batendo diretamente na minha cara. Olhei em volta e me apercebi de que ainda estava na estação ferroviária de Lima e que tudo não havia passado de outro pesadelo. Quando quis me levantar, algumas moedas caíram do meu casaco que se encontrava no meu colo. Estranhei as moedas, pois tinha gasto tudo o que tinha no café e nas torradas na noite anterior. Apanhei as moedas e contei exatamente sete dólares. Franzi a testa confusa. Como é que aquelas moedas tinham ido parar no meu casaco?

Foi quando vi uma senhora rechonchuda passar ao meu lado e depositar uma moeda no meu casaco que permanecia no chão ao meu lado. Olhei para ela incrédula, mas ela não me ligou e continuou seu caminho. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto eu ainda olhava na direção que a senhora rechonchuda tinha desaparecido. Senti uma tristeza profunda tomar conta de mim e baixei a cabeça incapaz de fazer nada, me sentindo realmente inútil e sem nada. Não culpei as pessoas por acharem que eu estava mendigando moedas. Deixei-as colocar quantas quisessem. No final do dia recolhi todas as moedas e consegui juntar uns bons vinte e três dólares e dezoito centavos. Corri ao Breadstix e comi uma refeição de verdade. Guardei uma parte do dinheiro para o dia seguinte e assim uma semana se passou.

Eu me lavava e lavava as poucas roupas que tinha no banheiro da rodoviária. Rasgava alguns pedaços de uma camisa velha que tinha e limpava meu ferimento todos os dias, mas sempre sentia muita dor quando esticava o braço e as vezes não conseguia chegar no ferimento por causa das dores. Não era como tomar um banho de verdade, mas era o que eu tinha no momento. Quando estávamos em combate às vezes ficávamos dias sem uma gota de água para tomar um banho. Aquilo era a guerra, não havia tempo para se preocupar em tomar banho ou alguma coisa do gênero, quando dava nós nos lavávamos nos poucos rios que encontrávamos e só. Lá imperava o famoso ditado "matar para não morrer". Os mantimentos como medicamentos e alimentos eram os mais importantes, apenas vinham em segundo plano. O primeiro plano era nos mantermos vivos até o dia seguinte.

Acordei dolorida na segunda semana dormindo na ferroviária. Era uma terça-feira e o movimento na ferroviária era intenso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas notei que o lugar estava mais cheio que o normal. Eu planejava juntar mais um pouco de dinheiro e talvez ir para Nova Iorque tentar uma nova vida, ouvira dizer que a cidade no momento era a cidade das oportunidades e eu não poderia deixar passar uma oportunidade mesmo que não tivesse certeza se ela existia mesmo ou não. Como de costume fui me lavar no banheiro da ferroviária, voltei e me sentei no mesmo lugar que vinha dormindo há quase duas semanas. De repente ouvi gritarias. Vi as pessoas abrindo passagem para um furacãozinho loiro que corria desesperado e vi também uma pequena figura morena gritar que o rapaz roubara sua bolsa. Vi-o passar voando na minha frente e também vi a bolsa que ele segurava com tanta força na sua fuga atrapalhada. Não pensei duas vezes antes de me levantar e correr atrás dele com tudo o que eu tinha. O rapaz me deu trabalho, pois além de ser mais baixo que eu ele corria e se esquivava das pessoas como um raio, quase o perdi de vista. Ele corria em direção às portas de saída da ferroviária e eu corria atrás dele como uma louca. Na verdade não foi tão difícil apanhá-lo, como dizia Sue Sylvester "no exército ninguém anda, todo mundo corre" e no meio de uma guerra corria-se mais ainda, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu me deixar cansada pelo esforço empreendido.

Num determinado momento caí em cima dele e rolamos pelo chão perto das portas. Num segundo eu já estava de pé e o segurava pela gola da camisa branca presa nas calças por um par de suspensórios marrons.

"Ei! O que está fazendo?" Ele gritou tentando se soltar das minhas mãos.

"Você sabia que pegar coisas que não lhe pertencem é errado?" Eu falei calmamente enquanto o pousava no chão e arrancava-lhe a bolsa das mãos.

"Você não é minha mãe!"

"Claro que não! E se fosse você estaria feito!"

"Me deixe ir!" Ele tentou correr, mas eu peguei-o pelo braço e não o deixei ir.

"Ei, espera aí. Como você se chama?"

"Por que quer saber meu nome?"

"Além de roubar mal você ainda é teimoso! Eu perguntei qual é o seu nome!" Eu disse rispidamente, sacudindo-o. Ele me olhou amedrontado.

"Meu nome é Sam. Pronto, eu já disse. Você pode me largar agora?"

"Por que estava roubando isso, Sam?" Mostrei-lhe a bolsa. Algumas pessoas pararam para assistir a cena e eu sinceramente estava dando a mínima para elas.

"Eu já disse que você não é minha mãe!"

"Fale garoto!"

"Ugh." Ele grunhiu irritado e revirou os olhos. Reparei na sua boca enorme e por um instante quis rir de sua pequena cara frustrada.

"Vai falar ou não? Se você falar por que eu te deixarei ir."

"Ok, ok. Eu estava roubando para comprar algo para minha irmã Britt e eu comermos. Não comemos nada desde ontem e nossa mãe desapareceu quando eu tinha seis anos, então eu é que tenho que cuidar dela. Tipo um chefe de família, entendeu? Satisfeita agora? Pode me deixar ir?"

"Isso é verdade?" Perguntei desconfiada.

"Por que eu mentiria para você?"

"Talvez para eu te deixar ir!?" Levantei uma sobrancelha e senti ele se encolher de novo.

"Bem, mas eu não estou."

Eu percorri o lugar rapidamente com o olhar e depois olhei para o garoto. Ele estava com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e olhava amedrontado para as pessoas que se aproximavam de nós. Não deveria ter mais que onze anos.

Suspirei. "Ok, eu acredito em você. Aqui. Leve isso." Tirei algumas moedas do bolso e coloquei nas suas mãos. Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas assim que viu as moedas não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitá-las. "Leve essas moedas e compre algo para você e sua irmã comerem." Ele já as estava guardando no bolso da calça quando eu peguei seu pequeno braço. "Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai roubar outra vez, Sam."

"Ok, eu prometo." Ele sorriu largo. Eu o deixei ir e abanei a cabeça quando ele saiu correndo e desapareceu na multidão. Sabia que ele estava mentindo; o vi cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

Voltei com a bolsa nas mãos, procurando a legítima dona que pelos gritos que deu deveria estar aflita e lamentando por sua perda. Eu procurava uma figura pequena e morena e se não estava em erro, de vestido branco com bolinhas verdes estampadas. Encontrei-a pouco tempo depois no meio de uma pequena rodinha de pessoas que procuravam saber o que estava se passando ali.

Assim que ela me viu segurando a bolsa correu ao meu encontro.

"Oh meu Deus, muito obrigada! Muito, muito obrigada." Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço. "Eu não sei como te agradecer, você não tem noção do que acabou de fazer. Obrigada. Deus! Todos meus documentos e todo meu dinheiro está aqui, eu não sei o que faria se aquele moleque sumisse com a minha bolsa, eu me distraí por um momento, um só segundo e o garoto apareceu sei lá de onde e arrancou a minha bolsa. Eu confesso que pensei em correr atrás dele, mas na hora que meu cérebro se apercebeu que eu deveria fazer isso ele já estava tão longe que…"

"Ei, se acalme. Respire fundo." Eu disse temendo que ela tivesse um colapso na minha frente. Ela parou e respirou tão fundo que eu temi que acabasse com todo o ar da ferroviária.

Ela me olhou constrangida e eu sorri levemente.

"Me desculpe. Quando eu fico nervosa às vezes falo sem parar e não consigo me controlar."

"Sem problemas."

"Okay. Mas obrigada mais uma vez por ter recuperado minha bolsa."

"Não foi nada. Só espero que suas coisas estejam todas aí."

Ela me olhou preocupada e revirou a bolsa por alguns minutos antes de voltar a olhar para mim sorrindo.

"Está tudo aqui, obrigada."

Notei que ela estava sem jeito e não olhava diretamente para mim.

"Bom… então está tudo certo, certo?"

"Uh… eu quis dizer, sim, está tudo certo. Obrigada mais uma vez."

Eu abanei a cabeça e dei a ela as costas.

"Eu sou Rachel."

"Como?" Me virei para ela outra vez. Eu acho que deveria estar toda descabelada e com a cara e as roupas amassadas pelo sorriso debochado que ela deu.

"Eu disse que meu nome é Rachel."

"Uhm, ok."

"Hmm… acho que agora é a parte que você diz que é um prazer me conhecer e me fala qual é o seu nome também, você não acha?"

Eu corei com o comentário dela. "Certo, então… eu sou Quinn."

"Prazer em te conhecer Quinn, embora as circunstâncias não sejam muito boas e favoráveis para a nossa apresentação." Ela estendeu a mão a qual eu apertei brevemente e depois soltei.

Ela era pequenina, muito macia e quente, assim como uma chávena de chocolate quente num dia frio e cinzento.

_Ok, cérebro. De onde eu havia tirado isso?_

"Bom, então… eu acho que devo ir. Obrigada mais uma vez Quinn." Ela me piscou antes de ir e deu um beijinho estalado na minha bochecha pálida.

Eu fiquei olhando-a desaparecer e me sentei no degrau de concreto, me encostei num dos pilares ajeitando meus cabelos loiros até aos ombros atrás das orelhas. Toquei por impulso com as pontas dos dedos o lugar onde ela havia me beijado e senti o lugar quente. Respirei fundo me levantando e resolvi ir ao Breadstix tomar o café da manhã com as poucas moedas que me restaram nos bolsos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Nos dias que se passaram eu ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão definitiva acerca do que fazer da minha vida. Não sabia se continuaria em Lima ou se iria realmente para Nova Iorque, estava indecisa e no meio dessa indecisão me sentia perdida. Se ao menos Santana estivesse ao meu lado para passarmos por todo esse aperto juntas… mas ela não estava e eu tinha que lidar com isso. Talvez eu devesse somente ficar em Lima, arranjaria um emprego, qualquer coisa que pudesse me sustentar por um tempo, poderia aprender qualquer coisa fácil e rápido, e talvez arranjasse um quartinho em alguma pensão… pelo menos até juntar mais dinheiro para poder me manter em Nova Iorque. Eu não era burra e sabia que a vida nunca fora barata em Nova Iorque e embora soubesse que quatro anos tivessem se passado, acreditava que a vida lá deveria estar mais cara ainda e… bom, com muitas pessoas sendo convocadas para lutar na II guerra mundial na Alemanha e deixando suas casas e seus postos de trabalho, não seria tão difícil assim encontrar algo em que pudesse trabalhar para me sustentar.

Na noite de uma sexta-feira, acho que estávamos no mês de Julho, não sabia ao certo, me aconcheguei melhor na parede que nos últimos dias estava sendo minha cama e fechei os olhos lentamente. Senti o desconforto por causa da posição e um gemido de dor escapou de meus lábios quando tentei mudar de posição e me colocar deitada. Fazia um pouco de frio e vez ou outra minha pele se arrepiava. Não consegui dormir logo, então abri os olhos e olhei para o céu. Estava um céu muito bonito e estrelado em Lima. A lua não era cheia, mas mesmo assim o céu estava mais bonito do que nunca, há muito tempo eu não parava para admirar as estrelas. Me lembrei logo do meu colar com o pingente de borboleta. Tirei-o do pescoço e fiquei brincando com o pingente passando-o entre os dedos.

_**Eu estava brincando com a minha mais nova boneca Stacey quando vi Frannie entrar radiante no nosso quarto. Ela sorria largamente e seus olhos pareciam ter adquirido um brilho novo. **_

"_**Ei, porque está assim?" Eu perguntei visivelmente curiosa.**_

"_**Eu conheci um garoto." Ela contou sussurrando como se fosse um segredo precioso.**_

"_**O quê? Quem?"**_

"_**Seu nome é Noah. Ele é tão fofo, Quinnie."**_

"_**O quê?" Perguntei outra vez ainda confusa. **_

"_**Eu o conheci uns dias atrás quando fui com a mamãe fazer compras na mercearia do Sr. Hummel. Nos vimos de novo hoje e ele me deu esse pingente sabe, e ele me disse uma coisa muito fofa. Acho que estou apaixonada!"**_

"_**O quê?" Eu larguei minha boneca e me juntei ao lado dela na cama.**_

"_**Olha." Ela tirou o pequeno colar com um pingente de borboleta cravejado de pequeninas pedrinhas azuis do pescoço e pegou minhas mãos depositando-o ali. "Não é lindo?"**_

"_**Uhum." Confirmei balançando minha cabeleira loira. Passei o pequeno pingente entre minhas mãozinhas. Ele era muito bonito, era de um tom azul clarinho e tinha esses brilhantes que refletiam a luz do sol que pareciam diamantes.**_

"_**Ele disse que me achava linda." Ela disse com os olhos brilhando.**_

"_**Mas você é linda Frannie." Eu disse confusa, não entendia como ela poderia estar apaixonada por um garoto que afirmava o óbvio.**_

"_**Eu sei Quinnie." Ela riu. "Mas é mais… não sei… acho que me sinto mais linda quando ele diz isso para mim."**_

"_**Ok. E o que mais ele disse?"**_

"_**Bem, quando a mamãe se distraiu ele me puxou para a seção das ferramentas, a mamãe nunca passa por lá mesmo, então estava seguro. Conversamos um pouco e então ele me beijou." Ela contou radiante. **_

"_**Beijou? Como assim? Como papai e mamãe se beijam?" Perguntei curiosa. Ela riu.**_

"_**Uhum." Suspirou. "E foi tão bom, Quinnie. Eu senti borboletas no meu estômago."**_

"_**Como essa aqui?"**_

"_**Uhum, como essa. Então quando nós nos afastamos ele tirou do bolso esse colar e me deu. Quando eu perguntei porque ele estava me dando aquilo se ele só me conhecia há uma semana, ele me disse que quando se gosta de alguém o tempo que você conhece essa pessoa realmente não importa. Depois ele disse que estava me dando uma borboleta porque um dia estava passeando pelo parque e lembrou de mim quando viu uma parada numa árvore. E que eu era como uma borboleta." **_

"_**Como uma borboleta?"**_

"_**Uhum. Ele disse que uma borboleta passa por várias fases **__**antes da verdadeira transformação, ela nos ensina que tudo na vida é importante e indispensável para alcançar **__**a liberdade e a transformação interior. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas deve significar algo, certo?"**_

Quando eu acordei já era manhã. Ainda não tinha amanhecido completamente e eu tive a oportunidade de mais uma vez ver o sol nascer. Ao contrário das outras noites, acordei mais leve embora minhas costas estivessem me matando e sentisse que elas iriam se rasgar a qualquer momento por causa da dor. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu precisava de um banho bem quente nesse momento. Fui me lavar e assim que amanheceu completamente me dirigi ao Breadstix. Minhas roupas estavam amarrotadas e o cabelo um pouco sujo de poeira, meus sapatos não estavam em seu melhor estado também. Mas mesmo assim a garçonete que se chamava Sugar me deixou entrar para tomar o meu habitual café com as torradinhas barradas com manteiga. Ela era a garçonete que mais metia assunto comigo embora eu não contasse muito sobre minha vida para ela, muito menos que estive lutando na guerra que estava afundando aos poucos a Europa Ocidental e Oriental. A guerra era impiedosa, era realmente matar para não ser morto e ai daquele que se atrevesse a interferir nos planos dos grandes líderes, os cabeças que comandavam tudo e mal davam as caras na hora de lutarem pelo que diziam acreditar. Os outros é que faziam isso por eles e mesmo assim não sabiam parar e muito menos reconhecer que estavam errados, todos os dias novas pessoas eram convocadas e chamadas para lutar, pessoas inexperientes e que mal sabiam explicar o que era uma arma e o que esta fazia. Mas não cabia a mim julgar quem quer que fosse. Enquanto eu assistia a uma declaração do presidente Franklin Roosevelt no pequeno aparelho televisor pendurado num canto do Breadstix, dizendo que as baixas das tropas americanas no Japão estavam aumentando em valores alarmantes, já não conseguia mais engolir o que restava do meu café e muito menos conseguia deixar de sentir meu estômago embrulhado. Me levantei e saí sem me despedir de Sugar. Minutos depois me sentava encostada na parede onde sempre ficava.

Eu gostava de observar as pessoas, mas hoje realmente não era um bom dia e eu não estava disposta a observar ninguém. Estava distraída quando senti uma figura pequena parar na minha frente e bloquear o sol que me batia na cara.

"Ei Quinn, o que você ainda faz aqui?" Olhei para cima e me deparei com a pequena morena que conhecera a algumas semanas atrás, sorrindo num vestido verde dessa vez com bolinhas brancas e com uma fita verde prendendo seu cabelo. "Quinn?"

"O quê?" Perguntei sem entender por que ela me chamava e agora me olhava preocupada.

"Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Eu… n-não, eu…" Gaguejei sem saber o que fazer. Por que ela estava falando comigo?

Então a pequena agachou-se ao meu lado, tomando cuidado com seu vestido para que ele não voasse com o vento. Vi que agarrava sua carteira na frente de seu corpo, não se descuidando mais como ela disse ter feito da outra vez.

"Por que ainda está aqui? Por que está com a mesma roupa que te vi naquele dia? Está mesmo se sentindo bem Quinn?" Ela colocou uma mão na minha testa. E como da outra vez, pude sentir o quão macia e quente ela era mesmo com o vento que soprava. Não notei que usava o mesmo conjunto que usara naquele dia. Na verdade, acho que eu estava um pouco atordoada com as perguntas que ela me fazia sem realmente me dar uma chance de respondê-las.

"Eu… eu estou bem… hum…"

"Rachel."

"Rachel… sim. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo."

"Você está pálida, claro que não está nada bem. Está muito magra também." Eu tentei sorrir. Como é que ela poderia ter notado isso? "Vem comigo." Senti ela me puxar pelo braço.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse vem comigo. Acho que você está mentindo para mim quando diz que está tudo bem e não é como se eu realmente estivesse acreditando em você, então… acho que deveria vir comigo, assim eu posso cuidar de você."

"Mas… mas… mas…" Eu repetia enquanto ela me levantava pelo braço. A vi fazer uma careta e depois olhar de esguelha para mim.

"Que cheiro é esse? Quinn é você?" Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Eu senti minhas bochechas quentes e olhei em volta para ver se alguém tinha ouvido. Não vi ninguém. Todos estavam preocupados demais com suas coisas para prestar atenção em uma mendiga sendo ajudada por uma morena baixinha.

"Wow! Precisamos tratar disso o quanto antes. Você definitivamente precisa de um banho. Aquelas são suas coisas?" Ela apontou para o meu saco coberto pelo casaco. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok, vamos levar suas coisas também."

"Mas você nem me conhece!"

"Claro que eu te conheço! Você é a Quinn, a garota que se arriscou correndo atrás de um pequeno ladrãozinho só para recuperar minha bolsa e se eu bem me lembro, você nem me conhecia também."

"É diferente, ele era só um garoto e qualquer um poderia ter ido atrás dele."

"Verdade, mas o que importa é que você foi atras dele e não foi qualquer um, então eu sinto que te devo isso e quero de alguma forma te ajudar. Só aceite a minha ajuda, ok?" Rachel me olhou e eu pude ver o quão castanho eram seus olhos. Estremeci com a intensidade com que ela me encarava.

"Você nem me conhece." Repeti. Enquanto uma parte de mim queria ir com ela, a outra estava desconfiada, pois nenhuma pessoa que eu conhecia era tão ingênua a ponto de querer levar para casa uma desconhecida, ainda mais se essa desconhecida parecesse uma mendiga que usava as mesmas roupas e estivesse fedendo horrores. "Eu posso ser uma bandida, uma ladra ou… ou… ou, sei lá, querer te fazer mal."

"Nós duas sabemos que você não é nada disso, então pare de tentar me enrolar e pegue suas coisas, você vai comigo para minha casa e ponto final." Rachel me olhou séria e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha com o tom autoritário dela. Logo me lembrei da coronel Sylvester e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

"Está certo."

Ela sorriu satisfeita e eu a segui pelas ruas ensolaradas de Lima até avistarmos ao longe uma casa de madeira branca e azul bebê com um jardim enorme e uma cerca de madeira baixinha muito parecida com a da minha velha casa. A casa era muito bonita e parecia possuir dois pisos. Rachel abriu a portinhola e me empurrou para dentro. Eu pisei a grama verde fresquinha e desejei estar descalça para poder sentir melhor o contato da relva com os meus pés, mas antes que eu pudesse desejar mais coisas do tipo, Rachel apareceu ao meu lado e colocou uma de suas mãos na minha cintura, exatamente no local do meu ferimento e apertou um pouco fazendo-me soltar um gemido de dor. Parei no caminho me apoiando no corrimão da escadinha de madeira que levava até uma pequena varanda.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Rachel me olhava preocupada. "Me desculpa, eu… eu não queria te machucar, eu machuquei? Diz algo Quinn! Você está me deixando nervosa."

"Está tudo bem, só senti tonturas. Não se preocupe. Não é nada." Ela ainda me olhava e eu claramente podia ver em seus olhos que ela não acreditou em uma só palavra do que eu disse. "Pode confiar, não estou mentindo." Menti tentando dar a ela um sorriso. "Já estou bem agora, podemos continuar ou você já desistiu de me levar para dentro?" Brinquei tentando assegurar a ela que estava tudo bem.

"Claro que não."

Ela abriu a porta e eu a segui para dentro de casa. Fiquei de pé enquanto ela fechava a porta e se encaminhava para a cozinha. Então ela notou que eu não a seguia e que continuava parada perto da porta. Eu me sentia intimidada com o olhar que ela me dava. Alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que eu não deveria segui-la até a cozinha, mas não era algo ruim de todo. Acho que ela notou minha hesitação em segui-la pois voltou para perto de mim e me pegou pela mão.

"Você não precisa ter medo Quinn, eu só quero ajudar." Sua voz suave disse. Seus olhos castanhos agora me olhavam com pena e eu realmente deveria estar como um cachorro molhado e encolhido de medo. Ela me puxou pela mão e eu me vi sendo arrastada para uma cozinha pequena, mas acolhedora. Eu não saberia dizer o por que mas no fundo eu meio que achava que a casa combinava perfeitamente com ela. Pequena, bonita e delicada como sua dona. "Você pode esperar aqui por um momento?" Rachel me perguntou, me empurrando suavemente contra uma cadeira. Eu assenti e ela se foi por alguns minutos. Fiquei analisando a cozinha pensando o que levaria uma mulher como ela ajudar alguém que mal conhecia e levar consigo para dentro de casa sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando Rachel voltou ela carregava nos braços o que eu pude reconhecer como sendo algumas toalhas, uma escova de dentes, um par de calças masculinas e uma camisa branca. A camisa era de um branco imaculado, um branco que eu nunca tinha visto de tão limpa que era.

Eu me levantei para ajudá-la e peguei as coisas de seus braços.

"Eu acho que você deveria tomar um banho primeiro, você sabe… para se sentir melhor e para tirar esse cheiro e… não que você não esteja cheirando bem… humm… eu quis dizer… o que eu quis dizer…" Ela estava ficando vermelha e eu não consegui evitar pensar no quão bonita ela ficava fazendo isso.

"Tudo bem, eu entendi, não se preocupe."

"Ok, então." Ela torceu as mãos timidamente. "Eu pensei em te emprestar minhas roupas, mas você é um pouco maior que eu e eu pensei que talvez elas não fossem te servir, então eu peguei as roupas do Jesse, meu irmão. Na verdade, meu falecido irmão… se você não se importar. Não sei se elas te servirão… mas pelo menos estão limpas."

"Ok, não tem nenhum problema, eu as usarei. Obrigada."

Ficamos num silêncio desconfortável e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu continuava de pé segurando as toalhas e ela agora torcia as mãos nervosamente.

"Bem, umm… o banheiro é lá em cima e eu já coloquei sua água quente, então... acho melhor ir ou ela esfriará." Ela finalmente disse. Meus olhos perdidos me denunciaram. "É só subir as escadas ali perto da porta, assim que chegar lá você verá três portas, duas a esquerda e uma à direita. É a primeira à esquerda. Lá tem tudo que você poderá vir a precisar e se você precisar de algo a mais não tenha medo, é só gritar, eu estarei aqui preparando algo para comermos."

"Rachel?" Eu chamei-a quando ela me deu as costas e já abria um armário de panelas.

"Hum?" Ela virou-se e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Por que eu estou fazendo o quê?"

"Isso. Me ajudando."

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de dar um pequeno sorriso. "Porque você é uma boa pessoa e eu realmente gostei de você. Como eu já disse antes, só estou querendo te ajudar como você me ajudou."

Eu realmente me senti mal quando ela disse que eu era uma boa pessoa, mas não deixei que ela percebesse isso e murmurei um 'ok, obrigada' deixando a cozinha e seguindo suas instruções. Se ela realmente soubesse quem eu era e quantas vidas eu já havia tirado…

Quando cheguei no andar de cima vi realmente três portas e entrei na que ela havia me indicado. O banheiro era relativamente grande e eu agradeci aos céus por finalmente poder tomar um banho de verdade com água quente de verdade. Eu não sabia se Rachel estava falando mesmo a verdade quando dizia que queria me retribuir o favor, mas eu é que não seria suficientemente idiota para não aceitar o que ela me dava. Talvez fosse Deus ou algo assim me dando, quem sabe, uma segunda chance para recomeçar? Mas eu sabia que era temporário e que não iria durar muito. Ela provavelmente iria me querer fora de sua casa no fim do dia e eu voltaria para a solitária ferroviária, dormindo no chão frio encostada a uma parede dura e também fria.

Deixei as coisas que carregava num banquinho branco ao lado da banheira e retirei minha camisa com cuidado, entrei na banheira com cuidado para não encostar minhas costas nas bordas e me sentei na água quente, lavando primeiro meu rosto com a água limpa e quente. Minha ferida ardia em contato com a água quente e o sabão, mas eu realmente não estava me importando muito com a ardência e me esforçava em deixar meu corpo o mais limpo possível, nunca se sabe quanto tempo pode levar até eu tomar um outro banho de água quente, então era melhor que eu aproveitasse o máximo antes que tudo acabasse. Senti que havia ficado tempo demais dentro da água quando meus dedos começaram a ficar enrugados e a água já não se fazia mais quente e sim morna.

Desci as escadas já vestida no conjunto que Rachel havia me dado e com minhas roupas sujas nas mãos. Um cheiro bom invadiu minhas narinas e eu segui para a cozinha que era de onde ele estava vindo. Me aproximei da porta e vi Rachel enfiada num avental vermelho com algumas flores amarelas e laranjas, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo improvisado e cantando baixinho alguma música junto ao fogão. Sua imagem era simplesmente adorável e passava uma sensação de calor e conforto, coisas que eu já não sentia há muito tempo. Como por exemplo alguém cozinhando para mim. Eu não conseguia entendê-la e por mais que tentasse entender seus motivos, não chegava a nenhum ponto plausível. Então só a fiz se aperceber de minha presença limpando a garganta e ela imediatamente se virou para mim, o rosto numa expressão assustada e segurando o peito com as mãos. Apenas murmurei um 'desculpa, não quis te assustar' e esperei ela me dizer o que fazer.

"Aqui, dê isso para mim." Ela pegou as roupas que estavam nos meus braços e eu me alarmei quando a vi caminhar para fora da cozinha.

"Espere! Você não pode deitá-las, são tudo o que eu tenho!"

"Eu não estava indo deitá-las Quinn, só estava colocando-as para lavar. Eu até lavaria agora, mas não quero deixar o meu maravilhoso guisado queimar."

"Oh. Ok."

"Por quê você não se senta enquanto eu termino aqui? O guisado sairá num minuto, ok?" Ela sorriu. "Mas devo te avisar para não se empolgar muito, o guisado é simples e foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar que fosse rápida e não levasse muito tempo para fazer, até porque eu acho que você deve estar com fome e seria muito deselegante fazer uma pessoa com fome esperar."

"Bem… eu estou mesmo com fome." Me sentei na mesa colocada para duas pessoas e fiquei observando Rachel, como seus movimentos eram suaves e precisos, seus passos eram leves e ao mesmo tempo decididos, e sem me aperceber ela foi me hipnotizando enquanto se movimentava pela cozinha e eu só fui notar que ela já estava sentada na minha frente e se servindo muito tempo depois.

"O sol se põe daqui a pouco." Rachel comentou me olhando. "De onde você é Quinn?"

"Eu nasci aqui em Lima, mas alguns problemas fizeram com que eu fosse para outro lugar e não faz mais de um mês que estou de volta."

"Posso te perguntar por que você estava dormindo na ferroviária?"

"Como você sabe que eu estava dormindo na ferroviária?" Perguntei espantada, sentindo meu rosto começar a esquentar.

"Eu te vi lá." Ela respondeu e eu notei que ela estava um pouco embaraçada. Nenhuma de nós disse mais nada por alguns segundos enquanto eu brincava com o resto do guisado de batatas em meu prato. "Foi naquele dia que você recuperou minha bolsa, quando eu cheguei em casa naquele dia notei que minha agenda não estava na bolsa e com a correria deveria ter caído na ferroviária, então eu voltei para lá porque ela era muito importante para mim. Eu conheço o Sr. Figgins, o vigia, ele me deixou entrar e então eu te vi. Você estava na parte escura do outro lado dos trilhos e estava deitada no chão coberta com algo. Reconheci seus cabelos loiros." Rachel sorriu acanhada. "Acho que ele não te viu porque ele não consegue chegar do outro lado, você sabe, por causa da perna dele."

"É, eu sei." Assumi envergonhada por me aproveitar do Sr. Figgins e da sua condição.

"Então? Não vai me contar?"

"Eu tive… alguns problemas." Respondi o mais vagamente possível desviando meus olhos dos olhos curiosos dela. Eu senti que Rachel não ficou satisfeita com a minha resposta pela cara desapontada que ela fez.

Eu sentia que podia confiar em Rachel, ela me passava esse sentimento de confiança e havia essa calma nela que me fazia sentir bem, eu não saberia explicar como ela fazia isso mesmo se tentasse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não parava de pensar no que ela faria ou diria se eu contasse a verdade a ela. Se dissesse que havia morto centenas de pessoas numa guerra vazia, que eu estava de licença do exército e que não tinha onde cair morta e estava morando na ferroviária porque uma trapaceira qualquer havia vendido a casa da minha mãe que era minha por direito para um casal de desconhecidos. Que eu não tinha um centavo sequer no bolso e que recebia alguns trocados de esmola para não morrer de fome, que uma das coisas que eu mais pedia quando me deitava no chão frio da ferroviária era poder tomar um banho quente outra vez e dormir numa cama quentinha exatamente igual àquela que às vezes eu e Frannie dividíamos.

Não.

Eu não pretendia contar a ela nada sobre minha vida miserável.

"Eu sei que não deveria estar insistindo, mas… que tipo de problemas?" Rachel encostou seus talheres e cruzou os dedos na expetativa.

"Problemas familiares."

"Estou vendo que você não é de muitas palavras Quinn. Mas… bem, se você não quer me contar tudo bem, vou respeitar, mas se você resolver me contar saiba que estarei aqui para te ouvir, ok? Não irei insistir mais no assunto. Bem, que tal você me ajudar com a loiça agora?" Rachel abriu um sorriso que eu simplesmente achei adorável e levantou-se levando seu prato para a pia. Eu a segui e levei meu prato também.

Ao entregá-la o prato nossas mãos roçaram e eu pude sentir de novo o calor que emanava da pele macia de Rachel e como efeito imediato um arrepio atravessou a minha espinha. Ela me olhou sorrindo de lado e quebrou o nosso contato. Sorri quando ela me deu as costas e continuou lavando os pratos, pois constatei que sua pele conseguia ser mais quente que o verão e mais macia que lençóis de seda pura.

E pela segunda vez desde que conheci Rachel Berry, perguntei ao meu estúpido cérebro de que onde é que eu havia tirado aqueles pensamentos idiotas sobre a pele de Rachel!?

Bem, a resposta realmente não me importava.

Rachel me reteve em sua casa até o sol se pôr, eu estava alerta pois sabia que a qualquer hora ela me mandaria embora de sua casa, mas ela não o estava fazendo. As horas passavam e ela não me mandava embora por mais que eu realmente estivesse torcendo para que ela não o fizesse.

Uma das coisas que consegui captar sobre Rachel Berry era que ela não parava de falar. Rachel disparava dezenas de palavras por minuto e eu me distraía sempre que ela começava a divagar. Me distraía olhando o movimento da sua boca abrindo e fechando, do sorriso que por vezes emoldurava seus lábios levemente carnudos pintados de um cor-de-rosa clarinho adorável e do cheiro de relva fresca que ela exalava.

Tomei um leve susto assim que me apercebi das horas no pequeno relógio em cima da porta da cozinha dela e levantei-me num pulo, assustando Rachel que me falava sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao prefeito de Lima.

"Rachel… eu preciso ir." Eu disse aflita, rezando para que o Sr. Figgins não fechasse as portas nessa noite. "Acho que já está na minha hora, você deve estar querendo descansar e eu estou aqui te importunando e não te deixando dormir."

"O quê? Não. Não, Quinn. Eu acho que você não entendeu." Rachel levantou-se e parou na minha frente. "Quando eu disse que queria te ajudar eu estava falando sério. E isso incluía não te deixar voltar sozinha para aquela ferroviária fria e escura. Você vai dormir aqui comigo hoje."

Eu senti meu coração acelerar um pouco ao ouvi-la dizer que iria dormir com ela essa noite. Minha mente incrivelmente pervertida não deixou de notar o duplo sentido na última frase de Rachel e constatar isso fez minhas bochechas esquentarem. Por que eu estava pensando naquelas coisas?

"Eu… eu não posso aceitar, Rachel. Você já fez muito por mim, eu não posso te pedir mais isso."

"Claro que você pode aceitar!"

"Não, eu não posso."

"Quinn…" Eu percebi que ela estava ficando irritada e suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas. "Eu quero que você fique e não aceitarei um não como resposta." Rachel disse num tom que claramente significava que o assunto estava encerrado.

Eu bufei um pouco irritada por Rachel ser tão insistente. Por que ela simplesmente não me deixava ir? Por que prolongar mais a hora de dizer adeus? Ok, talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco dramática. E se ela me queria ali, por que não ficar?

"Tudo bem, mas só por essa noite." Eu disse me dando por vencida e Rachel abriu um sorriso imenso.

Então eu deixei Rachel Berry me ter na sua casa. O tempo foi passando enquanto Rachel e eu conversávamos, na verdade, acho que ela estava tentando sutilmente arrancar algo de mim, afinal, éramos duas desconhecidas. Na hora de dormir Rachel insistiu para que eu dormisse com ela já que ela não dispunha de um outro quarto na casa e eu quase revirei os olhos ao pensar que tipo de pessoa sã levaria uma desconhecida para ficar em sua casa e ainda por cima para dormir em sua cama. No fim da pequena discussão que tivemos sobre o assunto, Rachel cedeu e foi buscar alguns lençóis, depois arrumou o pequeno sofá da sala para mim mesmo eu protestando que poderia fazer sozinha.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, quero dizer, qualquer coisa mesmo Quinn, não hesite em bater a porta do meu quarto, ok? Então, você já sabe que a cozinha é por ali e que o banheiro é lá em cima, se precisar de beber uma água ou se ficar aflita no meio da noite, porque eu geralmente costumo ficar aflita no meio da noite quando bebo muita água…"

"Rachel, respira, ok?" Eu falei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Não se preocupe comigo, eu não quero incomodar."

"Não, você não vai incomodar! Eu falo sério Quinn…"

"Ok, já entendi. Se precisar é só pedir."

"Ok Quinn. Então… Boa noite."

"Boa noite Rachel."

Ela ainda me lançou um último olhar preocupado antes de subir as escadas com passos hesitantes. Ouvi a porta do quarto dela bater e me sentei no pequeno sofá, me encolhi como pude nele, sentindo minhas costas latejarem por causa do ferimento e mesmo ele sendo pequeno eu me senti confortável e quente. Pelo menos era muito melhor do que dormir num chão frio. Admirei por um instante a lareira de Rachel que era decorada com algumas fotografias dela. Em seguida me cobri com o lençol de Rachel e quando o cheiro do tecido macio me atingiu eu pude sentir Rachel Berry. Seu perfume que me deixava ligeiramente tonta. Rezei uma oração qualquer antes de fechar os olhos, aspirar o cheiro de Rachel com um sorriso e adormecer feliz.

No dia seguinte acordei suada e assustada depois de ter mais um dos pesadelos que me atormentavam. Uma mistura desagradável entre mortes, gritos e sangue. Fui tentando me acalmar aos poucos, Rachel não demorou muito e já descia instantes depois brindando-me com um sorriso de bom dia. Nesse dia Rachel conseguiu fazer com que eu aceitasse ficar por algum tempo em sua casa e não era como se eu estivesse muito disposta a recusar, eu só não queria trazer problemas para ela pois eu sabia que eventualmente isso iria acontecer. Eu observava Rachel às vezes, quando ela estava distraída, reparava os pequenos detalhes nela que eram absolutamente adoráveis, às vezes irritantes e maçantes, como por exemplo a capacidade que ela tinha de insistir tanto numa coisa que às vezes me deixava irritada ou mesmo a personalidade um pouco mandona dela. Eu sabia que ela só estava querendo me agradar e eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Eu perdia algum tempo nas noites deitada no pequeno sofá da sala, pensando em como minha vida tinha chegado a esse ponto.

_Mentira. _

Eu perdia a maior parte do tempo pensando em Rachel e nas nossas conversas, repassava as cenas das nossas conversas e às vezes me perdia lembrando uma coisa boba que ela devia ter feito e sorria como uma idiota.

Eu ajudava Rachel com alguns trabalhos da casa como lavar a loiça e regar as plantas no pequeno jardim que ela mantinha atrás da casa; também ajudava cortando alguma lenha na parte de trás da casa já que era um serviço um pouco pesado e Rachel não conseguia fazê-lo, quando perguntei como ela fazia para obter lenha ela me disse que pagava um garoto chamado Artie que fazia alguns trabalhos do tipo na vizinhança. Não eram tarefas muito difíceis para quem conseguia carregar uma mochila pesada com quase o dobro do seu peso e ainda por cima corria com ela desviando de tiros, granadas e outras coisas que preferia não lembrar no momento. E mesmo às vezes sentindo muita dor, pois o meu ferimento nas costas insistia em não curar e me dava algumas tonturas que eu procurava disfarçar para Rachel não notar, eu procurava sempre fazer tudo direitinho para agradar Rachel.

Fazia uma semana que eu estava na casa de Rachel e num dos dias antes que ela saísse para o mercado após recusar minha oferta em acompanhá-la, ela me pediu para que eu regasse suas pequenas flores no pequeno jardim na parte de trás da casa. As noites iam ficando cada vez mais frias em Lima e Rachel gostava quando eu acendia a lareira, eu estava cortando a madeira com o machado e empilhava os montinhos no quintal, fazendo algumas caretas por causa da dor que o movimento de levantar o machado me causava, imaginando o sorriso que Rachel daria ao chegar em casa e ver que tudo estaria do jeito que ela pediu. Foi quando senti a porta da cozinha bater e me virei para ver Rachel chegando sorridente e usando um de seus vestidos maravilhosos. Mas não foi Rachel quem eu vi assim que me virei. Eu me assustei quando vi um homem alto usando um terno e um chapéu na cabeça aproximando-se de mim. Ele tirou o chapéu da cabeça e me encarou.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou seco me olhando de cima à baixo. Eu não gostei do olhar dele.

"Bom dia." Eu respondi contrariada, tentando manter a minha boa educação. Ele não me respondeu. "Meu nome é Quinn."

"Eu não perguntei o seu nome, perguntei quem você era! O que está fazendo aqui na casa de Rachel? E, já agora, onde está Rachel?"

Eu encostei o machado no chão e o encarei irritada. Estava com vontade de dar um soco bem no meio da cara dele.

"Por que eu deveria te responder? Eu não te conheço e muito menos sei como você entrou aqui e o que quer com Rachel." Respondi na defensiva.

"Olha, garota…"

"Quinn!" Eu rosnei entredentes. Não estava gostando nada da maneira como ele estava me tratando, muito menos do olhar desprezível que ele me lançava. Nervosa, eu alisava as calças masculinas do irmão de Rachel. "Já disse que meu nome é Quinn."

"Olha, garota…" Ele disse de propósito só para me irritar. "Só avise para Rachel que Finn Hudson esteve aqui, ela vai entender quando receber o recado." Ele terminou com um sorrisinho nos lábios e me deu as costas, sem esperar minha resposta foi se afastando de mim e eu o vi sair pela porta da cozinha.

Continuei o que estava fazendo e usava mais força que o necessário para cortar a madeira, a dor que sentia já não me incomodava muito e por muito pouco não acertei meu pé, foi quando ouvi a porta se abrir de novo e me virei pronta para mandar aquele Finn Hudson para os infernos, mas então vi Rachel correndo na minha direção toda linda e sorridente. Fiquei estática enquanto ela me abraçava eufórica.

"Quinn! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!" Ela repetia enquanto me abraçava pelo pescoço, depois me soltou, ajeitou a fita de bolinhas vermelhas que prendia seu cabelo solto para trás e que também combinava com o vestido de bolinhas vermelhas que batia um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos.

"O que você conseguiu Rachel?" Perguntei sorrindo a ela e encostando o machado outra vez no chão.

"Um trabalho para você. Você estava reclamando que não queria ficar sem fazer nada enquanto estivesse por aqui, então hoje eu aproveitei e fui falar com Burt Hummel, um velho amigo do meu pai." Rachel disse sorrindo. Eu me lembrava vagamente daquele nome. "Ele é o dono da mercearia Hummel e está velhinho, ele estava precisando de ajuda lá na mercearia e eu sugeri você, isso se você aceitar, é claro."

"Tudo bem Rachel." Eu sorri sem muito entusiasmo.

"O que foi? Você não gostou? Se você não gostou eu posso, talvez…"

"Não Rachel, eu aceito. É só que…" Suspirei derrotada.

"Só queee…"

"Não é que eu não esteja feliz com isso, mas… você sabe, eu queria ter conseguido esse trabalho por mim mesma e não porque você pediu para ele."

"Deixe de ser orgulhosa Quinn, você sabe que eu não fiz por mal. E não tem nada de errado em aceitar ajuda quando se está precisando."

"Eu sei, Rachel… mas você já está me ajudando muito e eu não tenho como te pagar, eu não tenho como retribuir e eu não consigo entender por que você está fazendo isso embora você já tenha dito que só quer me ajudar e me retribuir pelo que eu fiz ao te ajudar com sua bolsa. Mas você está fazendo muito mais do que isso."

Vi Rachel respirar fundo antes de me olhar séria.

"Quinn, você sabe que eu não quero que você me pague nada. Eu estou fazendo isso porque quero e não espero nada em troca, acredite em mim. Eu sei que você está confusa e eu também estou, mas eu quero, eu sinto que devo te ajudar. Então você vai amanhã na mercearia falar com o Sr. Hummel e vai ficar com o emprego e pronto."

"Olha, Rachel…" Passei uma mão pelos cabelos contrariada.

"Eu vou fazer o almoço num instante e você pode ir subindo e tomar um banho para tirar todo esse suor." Ela me ignorou e continuou falando enquanto me dava às costas e caminhava de volta a cozinha. Percebi que Rachel não iria tornar isso mais fácil para mim. "Vou fazer um prato rápido e prático que eu sei que você vai gostar."

Eu deixei meus braços caírem ao redor do corpo derrotada. Rachel sempre conseguia o que queria de mim. Apenas não sabia como é que ela ainda não havia conseguido arrancar nada sobre mim e nem como ela se segurava para não me perguntar, porque eu não sabia se poderia resistir àqueles olhos castanhos me olhando do jeito que costumavam olhar sempre que ela queria algo de mim. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e nem sabia se queria realmente descobrir. Rachel me deixava intrigada. E eu não sabia se isso era bom ou mau.

Almoçamos praticamente sem trocar mais que dez palavras e eu sentia Rachel desconfortável sempre que me olhava. Depois ela foi trabalhar com os vestidos que costumava costurar e vender para as senhoras e senhoritas de Lima para se sustentar, vestidos esses que me pareciam maravilhosos, mesmo que ela insistisse em dizer que eram simples demais e não eram nada comparados aos das grandes estilistas famosas de Nova Iorque. Eu me pegava as vezes imaginando Rachel num daqueles vestidos, rodopiando ao som de uma música romântica qualquer com um sorriso emoldurando seu rosto e a felicidade estampada em seus olhos brilhantes. Mas logo tratava de mandar essa imagem para o fundo da minha mente e procurava me concentrar em outras coisas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

O Sr. Hummel me recebeu muito gentil e simpático e não deixou de tecer elogios à Rachel por lhe ter indicado uma ajudante tão bonita como eu. Eu não achava o mesmo, mas apenas concordava com ele e lhe sorria sempre que ele tocava no assunto. A mercearia dele era um pouco grande e eu percebi que ele vendia um pouco de tudo, desde comida, utensílios domésticos, ferramentas para carros e bebidas alcoólicas. Ele tinha dois ajudantes simpáticos e um deles se chamava Kurt, que depois vim a descobrir que era seu filho; e Blaine, que era um garoto muito simpático e alegre. Nos primeiros dias que eu comecei a trabalhar eles foram muito simpáticos e calorosos, sempre me ajudavam e procuravam me ensinar as coisas da melhor maneira possível e eu também procurava aprender tudo direitinho para não fazer nada errado e decepcionar Rachel. Não queria deixá-la desapontada por minha causa e muito menos manchar sua amizade com o Sr. Hummel. Ainda me lembrava de Finn Hudson e às vezes a curiosidade de saber quem ele era falava mais alto e eu me perguntava se deveria ou não dizer à Rachel que ele esteve procurando por ela no dia que ela conseguiu o trabalho para mim na mercearia do Sr. Hummel. Mas também ficava com uma sensação ruim sempre que pensava nele sendo algo mais do que somente um conhecido de Rachel, essa sensação era mais forte que a curiosidade e me impedia de falar alguma coisa para ela mesmo sabendo que era errado esconder isso dela.

"Ei." Rachel parou na minha frente com um copo cheio de leite na mão.

Era noite de terça-feira e fazia um pouco de frio àquela hora da noite.

"Ei." Respondi de volta sorrindo e me sentando no sofá, dando espaço para ela se sentar ao meu lado. E ela o fez.

Rachel ajeitou seu roupão de seda branco antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Não consegue dormir?" Fiz não com a cabeça. "Está muito frio." Reclamou se encolhendo no sofá. A sala estava um pouco escura e a única iluminação vinha da lareira e da pouca lenha que ainda ardia. Eu olhei Rachel de esguelha e a vi bebericando o leite. Ela irradiava calor e só por tê-la ao meu lado já não sentia muito frio. Rachel me aquecia. "Quer um pouco?"

"Não, obrigada. Estou bem assim."

"Por que não consegue dormir?" Senti curiosidade na voz dela.

"Não sei… o frio, acho eu." Menti. Não estava conseguindo dormir porque tinha medo de acordar mais uma vez suada e com medo, tinha medo de sonhar de novo com coisas que eu queria muito esquecer, mas que nunca poderia ou conseguiria.

"Pois deveria. Amanhã você acorda cedo e tem que ir trabalhar, vai se sentir cansada por não dormir direito." Senti Rachel se virar para mim e puxar o cobertor que me tapava para ela. "Eu tenho uma teoria. Se você dormir oito horas por dia certinhos você vai acordar mais feliz e seu dia será mais produtivo, sua pele terá o descanso merecido e isso sem contar que é saudável dormir oito horas de sono por dia. Você não concorda comigo?"

Eu soltei uma risadinha. Tinha esquecido do quão adorável Rachel Berry ficava quando começava a falar pelos cotovelos em plena uma e meia da manhã.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Então… está gostando de trabalhar na mercearia do Sr. Hummel?" Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos calada.

"Sim… lá é agradável. Ele é simpático e me trata bem, Kurt e Blaine são legais e me ajudam sempre. Eu só fico arrumando as coisas na prateleira e carrego algumas caixas."

"Mas porque ele te faz carregar caixas? Deve ser por isso que você sempre chega muito cansada! Eu vou falar com ele amanhã e…"

"Ei Rachel, se acalme." Pedi tocando suavemente seu braço. "Não tem problema, eu gosto de carregar caixas e não é como se fossem tão pesadas, eu já carreguei coisas mais pesadas quando estava no exérci…. ér… na minha casa."

Rachel se virou rapidamente para mim. Eu amaldiçoei minha boca gigante e a capacidade dela não conseguir se manter muito tempo fechada perto de Rachel.

"O quê? O que você ia dizer?"

"Eu… nada." Tentei me levantar do sofá, mas ela pegou meu pulso me obrigando a continuar sentada ao lado dela.

"Quinn…" A forma como ela pronunciou meu nome fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha e eu não saberia dizer se fora por causa de sua voz levemente rouca ou por causa do frio que fazia.

Eu me virei para Rachel.

"Se abre comigo Quinn. Faz bem de vez em quando, sabe? Desabafar."

"Eu não posso…"

"Sim, você pode. É só você querer." Ela insistia.

"Eu não consigo…"

"Tente."

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Tente… você nunca vai saber se consegue ou não se nunca tentar." Senti suas mãos quentes enrolando meu braço. "Pode até não ser hoje… mas eu quero que você tente. Porque eu vejo uma sombra nos seus olhos e sinto que você quer deixar isso ir mas não consegue. Eu posso te ajudar."

Engoli em seco sentindo meus olhos úmidos. Por que ela fazia aquilo comigo? Eu não queria lembrar! Rachel iria se afastar de mim, eu tinha certeza disso.

"Eu não sei se estou pronta para contar. É só que… dói." Algumas lágrimas escaparam e eu abafei um soluço com a palma da mão, me achando uma idiota por estar desabando na frente de Rachel.

Rachel deixou o copo no chão e me abraçou de lado, puxando minha cabeça para seu colo e afagando meus cabelos enquanto murmurava palavras reconfortantes no meu ouvido. A posição estava muito desconfortável para mim e quando senti uma fisgada de dor nas costas outras lágrimas rolaram e Rachel me abraçou mais forte, eu me agarrava nela e procurava concentrar-me em seu cheiro e parar de chorar, mas nem mesmo o cheiro dela me fazia parar de chorar, pelo contrário, ele só me fazia chorar mais e mais e eu já não sabia mais dizer por que estava chorando. Não saberia dizer em que parte da noite adormeci nos braços de Rachel, mas quando acordei de manhã ela já não estava mais comigo no sofá e eu só queria que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Mas não foi um sonho. O copo de leite que Rachel havia deixado no chão ainda permanecia ali pela manhã e eu estava tão preocupada em saber se tudo fora um sonho ou não que nem me apercebi de uma coisa… _eu não tive nenhum pesadelo naquela noite_.

Nos dias que se passaram eu procurava evitar Rachel e suas perguntas, por isso sempre mudava de assunto sempre que ela tocava no assunto que me incomodava, eu não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de perder Rachel. Estava com medo de que quando contasse a verdade para ela e dissesse quem eu era, ela fosse expulsar-me de sua casa e nunca mais olharia na minha cara. Eu estava me apegando a ela e eu sabia que não deveria, mas era mais forte que eu. Eu me sentia bem quando ela estava perto de mim, ficava radiante quando ela sorria ou quando ela ajeitava o cabelo para tás das orelhas delicadamente e cada olhar, cada conversa, tudo em Rachel me fascinava. E isso era perigoso. Porque eu já não queria mais ir embora de sua casa, eu não queria mais que ela me mandasse embora e me deixasse ir. Rachel me fazia tão bem que eu me esquecia dos meus problemas e dos meus fantasmas. Mas nem tudo era como eu gostaria que fosse e quando parecia que tudo estava indo bem alguma coisa acontecia aparecia para estragar tudo.

Fazia um mês e meio que eu estava morando com Rachel. Eu voltava da mercearia do Sr. Hummel ao meio dia, pois ele tinha me dispensado já que o movimento da mercearia não estava muito grande e Kurt e Blaine poderiam dar conta dela. Carregava um pacote com algumas coisas que havia comprado para surpreender Rachel quando ela chegasse em casa, eu sabia que a essa hora ela estaria em casa de alguma cliente tirando medidas e queria preparar um almoço para ela, coisa simples, apenas um prato que minha mãe havia me ensinado quando eu tinha quinze anos. Passei da portinhola branca e quando me aproximei da porta a vi entreaberta. Ouvi a voz de Rachel alterada.

"Você não tinha o direito Finn!"

"Rachel, baby…" Me assustei quando ouvi Finn a chamando de baby. "O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você conhece o meu pai! Ele disse que não me deixaria nada se eu não adiantasse as coisas com você!"

"Mas você tinha que ter falado comigo antes! Afinal, quem você pensa que eu sou?"

"Mas eu estive aqui há três semanas atrás! Eu te procurei mas você não estava, então eu fui lá para trás e estava essa garota cortando lenha."

"Quinn? Você está falando de Quinn? Ela estava aqui quando você chegou?"

"Estava sim! E eu mandei ela te avisar que eu tinha passado aqui. Ela não te disse?"

_Mandou? Mandou? Ora, seu engravatado filho da…_

"Não… ela não… ela não disse." Ouvi a voz desapontada de Rachel dizer. "Mas e depois? Custava você ter vindo outra vez?"

"Mas eu tive que viajar com meu pai, docinho… você sabe, a campanha não pode esperar e com essa guerra você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer."

"Finn, nada justifica isso! Como você acha que eu me senti ao ser parabenizada por uma das minhas clientes porque ela tinha visto no jornal de hoje que eu iria me casar em dois meses com o futuro prefeito de Lima, sendo que nem eu sabia disso?"

Meu coração quase parou ao escutar aquilo. Será que eu tinha ouvido bem? Rachel estava noiva? Ela ia se casar? E ainda por cima com esse arrogante e mal-educado do Finn Hudson?

"Você não tinha o direito de marcar a data sem me consultar!"

"Mas eu já te expliquei isso, Rachel. Você tem que entender que eu tive que fazer isso, meu pai estava me pressionando e você tem que perceber que se eu estiver casado antes mesmo das eleições eu terei mais credibilidade com o povo, eles dão mais prioridade a família e eu venceria fácil o Karofsky."

"Mas você não pensou no meu lado? Caso você não percebeu, um casamento não acontece sozinho e nós dois tínhamos que ter conversado sobre isso antes!"

"O que foi, hein Rachel? Eu não estou te entendendo! Nós estamos noivos há quase dois anos, não era novidade para ninguém que iriamos acabar nos casando e por que não adiantar isso, hein? Estou fazendo isso para o nosso bem, baby."

"Para o SEU bem, Finn! O seu, não o nosso!"

"Olha, eu não vou mais discutir isso com você, baby. Eu tenho realmente que ir agora, mas isso não quer dizer que o assunto acabou por aqui. Os preparativos para o casamento já começaram e eu já estou fazendo a lista dos convidados, então não se preocupe muito com isso. Só relaxe, ok?"

"Eu acho melhor você ir agora Finn."

Eu saltei da porta o mais rápido que pude e me escondi na lateral da casa. Ainda vi quando ele beijou-a na porta e colocou o chapéu na cabeça, entrou num carro preto e se foi. Rachel fechou a porta e eu suspirei sentindo meu estômago revirando. Senti algo quente escorrer pelas minhas bochechas. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e elas foram parar instantaneamente no pingente de borboleta.

_O que está acontecendo comigo, Frannie?_

Não consegui entrar e encarar Rachel. Preferi ir dar uma volta para me acalmar e acabei indo parar no Breadstix. Quando entrei Sugar logo veio ter comigo sorridente e eu não consegui retribuir o seu sorriso, ela se mostrava alegre por me ver de novo depois de algum tempo sem nos vermos e eu deixei-a falar sobre sua vida sem ao menos prestar atenção no que ela dizia. Minha mente estava em Rachel. Me perguntava o porquê de ela nunca me ter dito sobre isso.

_E porque ela diria isso para você, Fabray? _Minha mente me atacava. _Ela só está te fazendo um favor deixando você morar com ela! _

Mas então como eu explicaria as coisas que via dentro dos olhos de Rachel quando ela olhava para mim? Às vezes eu via pena dentro deles, via também compaixão e vez ou outra uma outra mistura de coisas que eu não conseguia decifrar. Mas então por que eu estava me sentindo assim? Por que me importava tanto o fato de saber que Rachel iria se casar em breve com Finn Hudson? Talvez porque estivesse receosa de que ele a fizesse sofrer ou a sufocasse com o jeito arrogante e o ar de superioridade que eram as características mais desagradáveis dele. No pouco tempo que convivi com Rachel vi que ela era uma pessoa livre e que não gostava que lhe ofuscassem o brilho ou que lhe dessem ordens. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e decidida e ao mesmo tempo delicada, eu não sabia como é que em tão pouco tempo de convivência Rachel conseguira se tornar uma parte tão importante de mim que até eu mesma desconhecia. E eu só estava preocupada com o bem-estar dela, certo?

Permaneci no Breadstix até anoitecer e só então é que tomei a coragem necessária para voltar para a casa de Rachel. Minha cabeça doía como se meu cérebro fosse saltar para fora a qualquer momento e meus olhos estavam inchados, sorri ao lembrar como Sugar quase entrou em pânico ao notar isso. Ela era muito exagerada, mas eu gostava dela. Talvez se Rachel a conhecesse também passaria a gostar dela. E lá estava eu de novo pensando em Rachel.

Abri a porta principal devagar e entrei sorrateiramente, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho que denunciasse minha presença para Rachel, notei todas luzes apagadas e deduzi que ela já deveria estar em seu quarto dormindo.

"Finalmente Quinn!" Ouvi a voz de Rachel no escuro e sufoquei um grito de susto quando ela acendeu a luz da sala. Eu estava assustada e meu coração deveria estar batendo tão forte que cogitei a possibilidade de Rachel vir a ouvir suas batidas desenfreadas.

"Rachel! Que susto!" Exclamei respirando ofegante.

"Que susto está você! O que aconteceu com você Quinn?" Rachel aproximou-se com passos cautelosos e voz preocupada ao me analisar. "Onde você esteve até agora? Eu liguei para a mercearia e Kurt me disse que você tinha sido liberada mais cedo."

"Sim, eu… eu fui, mas… resolvi dar uma volta depois." Respondi sentando-me no sofá que servia como minha cama nos últimos dias.

"E por que não me avisou antes? Eu fiquei preocupada."

"Sinto muito, eu esqueci." Encolhi os ombros.

Rachel se aproximou de mim e começou a olhar-me de cima à baixo me avaliando, depois colocou a mão sobre minha testa.

"Quinn, você está tão pálida!" Constatou assustada. "E está queimando em febre!"

"Não é nada Rachel, eu estou bem."

"Claro que você não está bem! Você precisa de um banho frio e roupas quentes. Venha, eu vou te ajudar a tomar um banho."

"Não!" Gritei assustada e Rachel olhou para mim confusa enquanto puxava meu braço. Então eu tentei me justificar. "Não, o que eu quis dizer… eu não quis dizer… é que… não precisa, eu… posso fazer isso sozinha e…"

"Como você é teimosa, Quinn! Quantas vezes eu já não te disse para parar de ser orgulhosa e me deixar ajudar!? Eu posso te largar lá e você cair na banheira ou algo do tipo, não quero nem pensar nisso."

"Mas, Rachel…" Tentei protestar enquanto ela abria a porta do banheiro. Eu não queria que ela me visse nua! E muito menos queria que ela visse o meu ferimento, Rachel iria me dar um sermão interminável sobre minha irresponsabilidade como se ela fosse minha mãe e eu acabaria me sentindo mal por isso. Mas de que adiantava argumentar com Rachel Berry? Ela não se calava e não me dava nenhuma chance para falar e isso me irritava às vezes.

"Se você não ficar quieta e me deixar tirar essas roupas eu…"

"Rachel, eu estou bem! Sério. Eu posso tomar um banho sozinha, você pode me deixar e ir dormir, já está muito tarde e… e as suas oito horas de sono…"

"Você está com vergonha de mim Quinn?" Ela perguntou tentando me olhar nos olhos, mas eu desviei o contato, corando e achando o tapete de Rachel a coisa mais interessante do mundo para olhar no momento. "Você está com vergonha!"

"Rachel…"

"Você fica bonitinha vermelha…" Senti ela desabotoar minha camisa vagarosamente. "Mas você sabe que não precisa disso, somos duas mulheres e o que você tem eu também tenho, e depois não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto, então..." Terminou rolando os olhos.

Rachel tirou minha camisa e me empurrou para sentar no vaso sanitário, com o movimento brusco acabei batendo as costas e soltei um gemido de dor quando senti o ferimento arder. Rachel, que já estava abrindo a torneira, virou-se para mim assustada.

"O que foi? Você esta bem? Eu te machuquei Quinn?" Ela dizia preocupada, até que então seu olhar parou na minha camisa e sua feição mudou de preocupada para assustada. Eu segui seu olhar e também olhei para minha camisa que estava em cima do banquinho branco ao lado da banheira e vi uma mancha de sangue nas costas. "Meu Deus, Quinn!"

Ela me virou e pude ver do espelho a careta desagradável quando ela observou meu ferimento. Eu tentava me virar para olhar também, mas ela me mantinha no lugar e não me deixava virar para ver.

"Onde você conseguiu esse ferimento?" Eu não respondi. "Está um pouco roxo e eu acho que está infeccionado!" Disse suspirando. Senti seu toque perto da região e me arrepiei sem querer. "Está com frio?" Assenti. Ela então desligou o chuveiro e me fez sentar de novo no vaso sanitário, me cobriu com uma toalha, passou pela porta e desapareceu por alguns minutos. Quando ela voltou carregando um balde de água eu permanecia sentada na mesma posição. Sentia minha cabeça explodindo e quando fiz menção de levantar para ajudá-la ela levantou uma mão me impedindo.

Rachel virou o balde que supus ser de água quente na banheira e abriu a água fria misturando as duas.

"Vamos, entre na banheira antes que pegue um resfriado também. Precisamos lavar a ferida para desinfetar, depois terei que drená-la." Rachel disse séria.

Eu obedeci Rachel e em silêncio retirei minhas calças e entrei na banheira com água quente. Me encolhi quando senti a ferida em contato com a água. Quando pensei que Rachel iria me deixar sozinha ela puxou o banquinho branco e sentou-se perto de mim, pegou o sabão e esfregou nas mãos para em seguida aplicar no meu cabelo.

Eu estava me sentindo como uma criança que acabava de aprontar e era apanhada pela mãe. Podia perceber pelo silêncio de Rachel que ela estava zangada e que se eu tentasse me justificar agora ela acabaria explodindo, então continuei esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

"Como você conseguiu isso? Pelo estado em que está não foi hoje que você se feriu."

"Foi uma facada que recebi. Acho que fazem dois meses." Respondi dando de ombros. Ouvi Rachel bufar indignada.

"Dois meses? Você está assim há dois meses e não se preocupou em tratá-la? Quinn!" Ela enxaguava meu cabelo e eu sentia o sabão me entrar nos olhos, mas fiquei quieta enquanto ela me esfregava. "Me conta direito como foi."

"Foi em combate, eu estava desprotegida quando um soldado nazista conseguiu passar as barreiras de areia e me esfaqueou." Respondi ao seu tom autoritário sem nem me aperceber do que acabava de dizer.

"Você estava no exército? Lutando na Alemanha?" Rachel disse espantada e eu praticamente tinha a certeza de que ela elevou a voz um pouquinho mais que o necessário parando de me enxaguar.

"Eu… eu…" _Você e sua boca enorme Quinn!_ Pensei entrando em pânico. A primeira coisa que me ocorreu foi desmentir tudo o que disse e mentir para Rachel, mas optei por dizer a verdade para ela. Por mais que eu me envergonhasse do que fizera e das vidas que tirara, por mais que eu tivesse medo que ela me mandasse embora de sua casa e de sua vida, ainda assim não era justo mentir para Rachel. Não era justo com ela e nem comigo mesma, então, eu segui o conselho que Rachel me deu naquela noite e tentei. "Sim. Eu estava."

Ficámos em silêncio. Rachel provavelmente estava digerindo a informação. Apercebendo-se de quem estava ali com ela e estava preparando-se para me chutar de sua casa. Mas então ela me surpreendeu quando voltou a colocar suas mãos em mim e foi esfregando minhas costas com cuidado.

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Hum?" Murmurei confusa.

"Há quanto tempo estava lá?"

"Quatro anos." Fechei os olhos. Esse gesto me trouxe lembranças agradáveis do tempo em que Santana Lopez ainda estava viva e de como aprontávamos com as outras garotas no quartel. Depois a lembrança dela morrendo nos meus braços e…

"Quinn?" Rachel me chamou, tirando-me da lembrança dolorosa da morte de Santana Lopez.

"Hum?"

"Já acabámos."

Rachel me enxugou com a toalha e depois me deu outras roupas quentes. Ela não me perguntava mais nada e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Ela desceu para me buscar um comprimido e me deixou no seu quarto, sentada na sua cama, admirando o quarto dela. Era a primeira vez que Rachel me deixava entrar em seu quarto. Embora minha cabeça estivesse me matando, eu observava curiosa cada detalhe dele, o bom gosto na decoração de Rachel era notável. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja e uma caixinha de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

"Eu vou tentar limpar o ferimento, tirar toda a porcaria de dentro e fazer um curativo, mas se ele continuar assim inchado e roxo até amanhã, eu vou ter que te levar para o hospital." Ela tocou outra vez minha testa. "Você ainda está ardendo em febre!" Ela abriu a caixinha de primeiros socorros. "Sobe a camisa primeiro e deita de barriga para baixo para eu poder cuidar desse ferimento."

Fiz o que ela disse e me virei, coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro de Rachel e senti o cheiro dos cabelos dela me invadindo.

"Eu só fico me perguntando por que você não me contou sobre isso antes, talvez se você o tivesse feito nós não estaríamos aqui. Eu tenho a certeza que essa febre é por causa da infecção."

"Eu não queria te dar trabalho."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi o que você acabou de dizer." Senti ela tocar meus ombros e descer as mãos para a minha cintura. "Então… eu acho que agora é uma boa hora para você começar a me dizer quem é você Quinn."

"Como assim?"

"Eu te respeitei sempre que você não queria se abrir ou quando não queria responder minhas perguntas sobre a sua vida, mas você tem que concordar comigo que não dá mais para continuar assim. Eu não vou te forçar a nada, mas você não acha que eu devo saber quem é que está morando debaixo do meu teto?"

"Eu sei disso Rachel, mas eu tenho vergonha…"

"Vergonha de que Quinn? De me dizer quem você é? De se abrir comigo?"

"Vergonha do fracasso que eu sou!" Eu disse um pouco ríspida afastando-me de Rachel.

"Fique quieta. Eu acho que vou ter que costurar uma parte da sua ferida." Ela disse calma. "E você não é um fracasso Quinn, por mais que você pense assim, você simplesmente não é."

"Sim, pois… se não ter onde cair morta e o fato de estar vivendo de favor na sua casa e ter que conviver com pesadelos desagradáveis todas as noites não é ser um fracasso... Conta outra."

"Bem… se isso te serve de consolo, eu também acho que sou um fracasso. Não consigo nem tomar decisões por mim mesma, outras pessoas fazem isso por mim e eu não faço nada para impedi-las. Sou covarde demais." Rachel disse com ironia. Ela estava se abrindo comigo. Assim, tão facilmente. E eu não conseguia fazer isso com ela. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? "Então não, eu não te acho um fracasso."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

Respirei fundo duas vezes tentando tomar coragem para contar. Eu senti quando Rachel passou um paninho em volta do corte e estremeci ao senti-lo morno.

"Meu nome é Lucy Quinn Fabray, mas eu não gosto muito de Lucy, prefiro Quinn ou mesmo Fabray. Não me pergunte por que, apenas não gosto muito."

"Eu acho Lucy bonito." Ela comentou me interrompendo.

"Vivia aqui em Lima com meus pais e minha irmã." Suspirei fechando os olhos. Já não sentia mais o toque de Rachel nas minhas costas, mas sabia que ela estava ali ouvindo. "Quando a guerra começou, eles precisavam de apoio de tropas americanas na Alemanha e eu tive que me alistar, eles praticamente me obrigaram e ameaçaram nos tirar a casa, então eu o fiz e alguns meses depois estava sendo convocada. Minha mãe me implorou para não ir, mas eu não dei ouvidos a ela." Funguei, me lembrando da discussão que tive com ela antes de partir para o exército. "Primeiro foram os treinamentos e lá eu conheci Santana. Depois eles precisaram de reforços e nós tivemos que ir para a Bélgica. Depois para a França e assim foi de acampamento em acampamento até chegarmos na Alemanha. Sofremos uma emboscada numa cidadezinha perto de Berlim e Santana acabou não resistindo aos ferimentos. Eu recebi dois tiros que graças a Deus não apanharam nenhum órgão e alguns meses depois uma facada nas costas. Fiquei desmaiada por três dias até que quando acordei a coronel Sylvester me conseguiu uma licença de… ai!" Gemi de dor ao sentir os dedos dela exprimindo meu ferimento.

"Desculpa." Ela murmurou e eu a senti assoprar minha pele. "Desculpa."

Ela repetiu o processo e senti quando ela limpou o ferimento com um dos paninhos mornos e colocou um pó por cima que ardeu um pouco. A dor era quase insuportável, mas eu já havia passado por coisas piores, então dizia a mim mesma que tinha que aguentar e não gritar como uma criancinha assustada. Segundos depois senti a agulha entrando na minha carne e me agarrei aos lençóis de Rachel.

"Ai… Rachel… ai… está doendo muito!" Eu choraminguei mordendo meus dentes com força. Ela metia a agulha devagar e isso estava fazendo-me ver estrelas.

"Eu sei Quinn… eu sei… morde alguma coisa para acalmar a dor."

Segui seu conselho e mordi seu travesseiro com força e apertei mais as mãos. Meus dedos estavam brancos e eu já começava a me sentir cansada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, meus olhos não estavam mais aguentando ficar abertos, eu sentia o quarto de Rachel girar em câmera lenta e meu corpo relaxava largado na cama dela.

"Quinn? Quinn? QUINN!" Eu ouvia a voz de Rachel cada vez mais distante.

"Me responde Quinn… Quinn…?"

Até que tudo ficou preto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Abri os olhos assustada e sentindo meu corpo molhado. Não reconheci imediatamente onde me encontrava, tentei olhar em volta e ao piscar várias vezes para focar a imagem, descobri uma figura encolhida numa cadeira e coberta com um cobertor azul clarinho. Rachel dormia encolhida na cadeira e sua expressão parecia agoniada. Será que ela estava tendo algum pesadelo?

Foi quando me dei conta de onde estava. Eu estava na cama de Rachel Berry. E não, não era da forma que eu queria inconscientemente estar. Isso me frustrou um pouco. Ao tentar me levantar para ir ao banheiro senti tonturas e me sentei na cama, senti um puxão de dor e coloquei uma mão nas costas, toquei no curativo que Rachel deveria ter feito enquanto eu dormia. Percorri meus olhos pelo quarto e no canto perto de Rachel vi uma bacia com vários paninhos dentro, a caixinha de primeiros socorros permanecia no criado mudo de Rachel e, em seguida, meus olhos foram diretamente parar no par de calças cuidadosamente dobradas do outro lado da cama. Eram as minhas calças. Rachel havia tirado minhas calças. Ao tentar pegá-las fiz um movimento mal calculado e acabei derrubando a caixinha de primeiros socorros, assustando Rachel e a fazendo pular da cadeira.

"Quinn! Você está acordada!" Ela exclamou feliz e levantou-se para me abraçar. "Você me assustou, Fabray!" Rachel sussurrou no meu ouvido ainda me abraçando. Meus pelinhos do pescoço reagiram logo ao ouvi-la falar naquele tom rouco e sensual, mesmo sendo sem querer. "Pensei que não iria acordar nunca, sua dorminhoca."

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Dois dias." Ela me soltou. "Começo a pensar que você é fã de desmaios." Brincou sorrindo.

"Talvez… eu acho."

"Como você se sente? Ainda sente febre?" Tocou-me a testa tentando sentir se eu estava quente. "Acho que ela baixou por enquanto. Mas você tem que ir tomar um banho e enquanto isso eu preparo um café da manhã bem gostoso para você, que tal humm? Acha que consegue tomar um banho sozinha?"

"Acho que sim. Mas eu não quero dar mais trabalho para você. Já basta eu estar ocupando sua cama e estar te dando todo esse trabalho…"

"Então… panquecas americanas ou torradas com mel?" Rachel me ignorou e eu rolei os olhos.

Era de se esperar que ela fizesse aquilo.

"Panquecas americanas." Murmurei enquanto ela já deixava o quarto. Dei um suspiro cansado e levantei-me da cama, me apoiei na parede até chegar ao banheiro e ao chegar lá vi a banheira já pronta com água quente. De repente uma vontade de chorar me atingiu e eu nem sabia direito o porquê. O por que de Rachel me tratar como tratava. Ela cuidava de mim e não me pedia nada em troca por isso. Eu nunca havia conhecido alguém assim. Normalmente as pessoas sempre querem algo de você, independentemente da forma de pagamento. Mas Rachel não era assim. Por que ela não era assim? Por que Rachel era uma pessoa totalmente apaixonável? E então me lembrei de Finn Hudson e da conversa dos dois e de Rachel me dizendo o quão covarde ela era. Mal sabia ela que covarde era eu. Tudo porque eu tinha medo de descobrir o que estava sentindo, um medo idiota de perder Rachel para Finn Hudson. Era o medo de que ela me abandonasse assim que se casasse com ele e pelo pouco que conheci da personalidade de Finn Hudson, ele exigiria que Rachel fosse morar com ele e que ela se submetesse a todos os seus caprichos. Era apenas isso que estava me deixando com as emoções a flor da pele, certo?

Errado!

Era muito mais que isso. Eu só precisava descobrir o que era, ou melhor, eu precisava querer descobrir o que era. Sim, porque lá no fundo… lá no fundo eu sabia que isso era o de menos.

"Eu preciso ver como é que está seu ferimento depois, tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou enquanto me servia duas panquecas no prato e depois as regava com mel.

Estávamos na cozinha, consegui convencê-la a muito custo a não me servir o café na cama, ela relutou um pouco, mas no fim eu fiz a minha melhor carinha de doente fragilizada e ela não resistiu, acabou deixando-me descer com ela para a cozinha.

"Tudo bem."

"Também tenho que medir sua febre, quando eu medi ontem você estava com 39°C e estava suando muito."

"Eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora. Obrigada Rachel."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por cuidar de mim." Eu disse sinceramente.

"Tenho a certeza de que você faria o mesmo por mim." Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Kurt mandou um bilhete para saber como você estava."

"E o que você disse a ele?" Perguntei preocupada. Engoli o pedaço que estava no garfo sem ao menos me preocupar em mastigar. Será que ele havia ligado para me dizer o quão despedida eu estava?

"Eu disse a ele que você estava doente e que não iria trabalhar por, pelo menos, uma semana." Rachel disse autoritária. Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu a encarava. "Não me olhe assim! O que você queria que eu dissesse? E depois, eu não iria te deixar trabalhar assim doente mesmo, então não era como se você tivesse escolha. E depois, Kurt entendeu e te desejou melhoras, ele disse que iria avisar o pai dele e que você poderia ficar descansada que teria seu emprego te esperando quando se recuperasse."

"Mas, Rachel… o que eu vou fazer com uma semana sem fazer nada?"

"Que tal tentar se recuperar?!" Ela rebateu sarcástica. "Por acaso você sabe que poderia ter morrido se eu não descobrisse a tempo seu ferimento e o tratasse?"

"Ok, eu já entendi, você não precisa ser tão dramática."

"Oh Lucy Quinn Fabray! Estou ultrajada!" Rachel disse fingindo indignação e pegando no peito teatralmente. "Eu não sou dramática!" Aquela visão de Rachel brincando para me animar surtiu efeito e eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Ok, eu meio que gargalhei da situação e da visão de Rachel se fazendo de ofendida.

"Sim, você é." Consegui dizer entre risadas. Ela também ria e me olhava com carinho.

"Sim, eu sou." Rachel admitiu um tempo depois, parando de rir enquanto me olhava nos olhos. Eu também fui parando de rir aos poucos e a encarava, quando eu pensava que ela não poderia ficar mais linda do que já era, lá estava ela me surpreendendo e me mostrando que sim, ela poderia ficar mais linda ainda do que já era.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. Rachel de repente ficou séria e quebrou o nosso momento, levantando e recolhendo o meu prato junto com o dela. Me deu as costas e foi para a pia começando a lavar a loiça. Eu a observava em silêncio até ela resolver quebrá-lo.

"Eu sei que esse não é o momento ideal para nós falarmos sobre isso, mas… eu preciso saber." Ela disse ainda de costas para mim. Eu fiquei em alerta com o tom dela. "Por que você não me contou que Finn Hudson esteve aqui me procurando?"

Rachel me pegou de surpresa e eu fiquei sem ação por alguns segundos. E então eu optei por seguir pela via mais fácil:

Mentir.

"Eu não… eu… e-eu me esqueci. Sinto muito."

"Oh." Ouvi seu suspiro aliviado. "Eu pensei que… que você… deixa para lá."

E então um súbito sentimento me atingiu. Eu fiquei irritada e acho que transmiti isso na minha voz quando perguntei grosseiramente:

"Porquê? Ele era alguém importante?"

"Bem, sim… ele é meu noivo."

Não sei por que, mas ouvi-la admitir que ele era seu noivo me deixou triste. Rachel deve ter notado pelo súbito silêncio e se virou, enxugando as mãos num paninho amarelo.

"Nós vamos nos casar daqui há dois meses."

"É… eu sei." Admiti de cabeça baixa.

"Como você sabe?"

"Quer dizer… humm… eu li no jornal na mercearia do Sr. Hummel." Menti rapidamente, me lembrando da conversa dela e de Finn que eu escutara escondida.

"Oh… você viu isso."

"Sim." Ela desviou o olhar. "Acho que agora eu devo te dar os parabéns, certo?"

"Certo." Vi como Rachel estava um pouco corada e sem jeito. Então eu me levantei e com cuidado me aproximei dela, plantando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha esquerda enquanto a abraçava.

"Parabéns, Rachel." Minha voz saiu melancólica em seu ouvido.

"Obrigada Quinn." Ela sussurrou. E então nos separamos.

"Eu vou…" Rachel apontou a porta sem jeito. "Eu vou… buscar o… a caixinha lá em cima para trocar o curativo." Ela terminou extremamente corada e desapareceu pela porta sem esperar uma resposta minha. Eu me deixei cair pesadamente na cadeira e deixei meus ombros caírem derrotada.

A semana passou rápida demais para mim e eu estava vendo o casamento de Rachel se aproximar mais a cada dia. Eu via quando saíamos as duas pelas ruas de Lima as pessoas parando Rachel e a parabenizando, desejando felicidades e um monte de bebês para ela e Finn Hudson, o futuro prefeito de Lima. Não se falava noutra coisa na cidade, além da guerra que continuava sem ter previsão de término, é claro. Rachel via o quão constrangida eu ficava e procurava sempre despachar as pessoas, mas Rachel nunca fora mal-educada, pelo contrário, ela era a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conhecia, então ela sempre sorria e agradecia com um sorriso amarelo.

No fundo eu sabia que ela não estava feliz com esse casamento, mas insistia em não enxergar e tudo o que eu via quando todos falavam desse maldito casamento eram os olhos de Rachel brilhando. Eu já havia admitido para mim mesma que estava com ciúmes de Rachel e isso só contribuiu para me deixar mais confusa ainda. Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de Rachel? Eu não via nenhum motivo para isso. Apenas a minha antipatia pelo noivo dela. Eu não escondia isso desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Eu sabia que ele não era a pessoa certa para Rachel. Mas então quem é que seria a pessoa certa para ela? Pelo menos eu sabia que Finn Hudson não era essa pessoa. E a visita dele dias depois me confirmou isso.

Era sábado e naquele dia eu estava ajudando Rachel a cozinhar o almoço e estávamos nos divertindo muito. Ela me contava sobre um dos ataques de uma de suas clientes, a mulher encomendou um vestido com Rachel e um mês depois quando foi experimentar acabou rebentando o vestido de tão gorda que estava e acabou culpando Rachel de ter tirado mal as medidas. E o pior é que ela não teria mais tempo de mandar fazer nenhum outro vestido, então Rachel teve que remendar o vestido às pressas com outros tecidos, fazendo a senhora parecer um espantalho ambulante. Nós riamos da história quando ouvimos a campainha tocar. Rachel foi abrir e eu fui atrás dela.

"Olá docinho." Finn disse após roubar um beijo dela, deixando-a assustada. Eu bufei de onde estava e virei os olhos. "Estava com saudades."

"F-Finn! Você não me avisou que viria para o almoço, eu… eu…" Rachel gaguejava me olhando de esguelha. Finn a tinha nos braços e a abraçava. Rachel parecia tão pequena ao lado dele… Mas quando ele me viu soltou-a e ficou me olhando aborrecido.

"Então é mesmo verdade docinho?" Fiz uma careta ao escutar o apelido. Meu estômago estava revirando com aquela cena. Rachel se afastou dele e fechou a porta.

"O quê é mesmo verdade Finn?"

"Eu ouvi por aí que você havia colocado essa… garota… dentro da sua casa. Que ela estava morando com você. Mas eu não acreditei nisso quando ouvi. Mas agora eu estou vendo que é verdade. E você nem me disse nada sobre isso, Rachel." Ele disse acusador.

"Não tinha nada para dizer Finn, Quinn é só uma amiga que eu estou ajudando."

Ela me olhou e essa foi a deixa para que eu voltasse para a cozinha e os deixasse a sós. Murmurei um 'olá' seco para ele e me retirei. Estava magoada com as palavras de Rachel.

_Só uma amiga? Só uma amiga?_ _O que você esperava Quinn? Claro que você é só uma amiga!_

Os minutos passavam e a minha vontade era de me esconder e ouvir tudo o que estava se passando na sala, eu queria ouvir o que Rachel diria para ele sobre minha estadia na casa dela. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que estava acontecendo lá, algo estava corroendo meu peito quando eu lembrava do beijo arrebatador que ele deu nela assim que chegou e o que estava me matando era saber que Rachel retribuiu aquele beijo, que ela também o queria.

_O que você queria, ela vai se casar com ele!_

Alguns minutos depois ouvi uma porta batendo e vi Rachel entrar na cozinha com o semblante pesado. Ela não me olhava nos olhos e foi diretamente para o forno tirar a comida. Eu a observei fazer tudo em silêncio. Por um momento me distraí observando o vestido de Rachel e como ele fazia jus a sua beleza, Rachel fazia seus próprios vestidos e eu ficava espantada ao constatar como ela conseguia ficar tão linda mesmo estando num simples vestido florido de verão. Ela era tão delicada! Seus gestos leves me encantavam e me fascinavam, eu poderia ficar olhando para Rachel a vida toda se ela me permitisse. Nunca me cansaria de observá-la, ela era a mais linda peça de arte que eu já havia visto e eu estava começando a me preocupar seriamente com a quantidade de bobagens que meu cérebro conseguia produzir quando eu estava do lado de Rachel. Me perguntava às vezes se Finn Hudson tinha conhecimento da preciosidade que era Rachel Berry.

Não me aguentei mais de curiosidade e quebrei o silêncio.

"Ele já foi?"

"Já. Disse que era uma passada rápida e que tinha de ir tratar uns assuntos da campanha."

"Ok… apenas pensei que ele iria ficar para o almoço e se era para eu colocar outro prato na mesa ou não."

"Não, não… Finn nunca fica para almoçar." Ela respondeu distraída. "Ou jantar."

"Então por que…" _você ainda está com ele?_Foi o que quis perguntá-la, mas me controlei a tempo. "Por que ele veio?"

"Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta." Rachel disse rispidamente, colocando violentamente a cestinha de pão sobre a mesa.

Eu me assustei com a sua repentina mudança de humor e baixei o olhar. Ela estava certa. Ela não me devia satisfações. Mas mesmo assim, senti meu peito apertar e lá estava eu querendo chorar mais uma vez. Rachel não precisava usar mais que meia dúzia de palavras para me magoar mesmo que essa não fosse a sua intenção, mas quando se tratava de Rachel eu me sentia frágil. Como um cristal que pudesse se quebrar com um ínfimo suspiro. Eu não me reconhecia, logo eu, Quinn Fabray, que sempre aprendera a camuflar minhas emoções, fossem elas boas ou más.

Rachel pareceu notar o que acabara de dizer e me olhou suplicante.

"Oh Quinn, eu… eu… não queria, me desculpa! Me desculpa! É só que… ele me deixou irritada e eu…"

Fiz um sinal com a mão para ela parar. "Olha Rachel, você está certa. Isso não é da minha conta." Respondi sentida sequer olhando para ela.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre nós e tornou-se desagradável com o passar dos minutos. O resto do dia passou sem que eu e Rachel trocássemos muitas palavras, apenas o básico. Eu estava triste com a maneira com que ela havia me tratado mais cedo por causa dele e ela estava irritada por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. A segunda-feira não demorou a chegar e eu me dirigi ao supermercado aliviada por poder sair um pouco da casa de Rachel. Aliviada em poder respirar ar puro, ou mesmo dar um passo sem que Rachel implicasse comigo e dissesse que eu iria morrer a cada segundo se não seguisse seus conselhos. Às vezes ela conseguia ser dramática demais. Passei o dia trabalhando e notei que o Sr. Hummel não queria me dar trabalhos mais pesados e isso deveria ser culpa de Rachel, pois eu sabia o quanto o Sr. Hummel gostava dela e o quão facilmente ele cedia aos seus pedidos. Meu ferimento estava curando aos poucos e segundo Rachel esse processo seria um pouco demorado por causa da infecção. Mesmo meio brigadas Rachel ainda cuidava de mim à noite antes de dormir no colchão que ela havia improvisado no chão de seu quarto para sempre ter um olho em mim, Rachel fazia uma massagem em volta do ferimento com os paninhos e a água quente para ela desinchar.

Noutro dia eu estava distraída no departamento dos legumes repondo o estoque de cenouras quando avistei uma cabeleira ruiva vindo na minha direção. A princípio não a reconheci, mas à medida que ela foi se aproximando o reconhecimento se fez presente em mim. Era a Sra. Schuester empurrando um carrinho de compras meio cheio e ao lado dela estava um homem alto e loiro de cabelos encaracolados que eu deduzi ser seu marido. Eles se aproximaram de mim e eu a vi sorrindo.

"Quinn! Que bom te ver outra vez!" Ela exclamou sorrindo largamente para mim.

"Eu digo o mesmo, Sra. Schuester." Respondi cordialmente.

"Você agora trabalha aqui? Mas e sua tia Holly? Conseguiu achá-la?"

"Sim, eu estou trabalhando aqui. E sim, consegui achá-la." Disse curta e rápida, a menção do nome daquela mulher me deixava com raiva.

"Oh, que bom querida. Quinn, este é o meu marido Will Schuester e Will, essa é a garota que te falei no outro dia, está lembrado?" Ele acenou para ela e me cumprimentou simpático, logo depois afastando-se um pouco em direção ao departamento das ferramentas. "Ainda bem que eu te encontrei Quinn." Ela sorriu.

"Por que Sra. Schuester?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Porque há alguns dias atrás eu recebi uma correspondência que era sua porque estava escrito Para: Quinn Fabray. E eu não sabia onde te encontrar para entregá-la. Acho que ocorreu um engano nos correios e a carta veio para o antigo endereço da sua tia, e como eu não sabia onde é que Holly se encontrava não a enviei, resolvi esperar e torcer para ver se cruzava com você de novo para te entregar. E aqui estamos nós."

"É… deve ter sido um engano mesmo." Comentei curiosa. De quem seria a carta?

"Bem… engano ou não, aqui está ela." Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um envelope de lá. Eu fiquei a olhando curiosa até que ela percebeu meu olhar. "Não me olhe assim, era para o caso de cruzar com você que estava andando com ela para cima e para baixo. Ideia do Will."

"Obrigada por guardá-la para mim, Sra. Schuester." Agradeci pegando a carta. A primeira coisa que notei nela foi o selo do exército americano e o meu semblante fechou, eu já tinha uma breve ideia do que se tratava.

"De nada, Quinn. Bom, agora eu vou indo. Passe bem!" Acenou para mim, desaparecendo na mesma direção do marido.

Eu fiquei olhando para a carta nas minhas mãos e estava lutando internamente se deveria abri-la ali ou não. Optei pela segunda opção e a guardei impulsivamente no bolso da bata que usava. Se fosse uma notícia ruim de que adiantaria lê-la agora ou depois? Não faria muita diferença mesmo e eu iria precisar de calma e sossego para lê-la, duas coisas que só poderia ter na casa de Rachel.

O dia foi se arrastando e quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa Rachel já havia começado a fazer o jantar. Ajudei-a no que pude antes de ir tomar um banho. Ela depois trocou meu curativo e fomos jantar. Conversamos sobre coisas superficiais e Rachel me contou que já havia começado a fazer seu vestido de noiva. Tocar nesse assunto me fez lembrar que em menos de um mês e meio Rachel estaria se casando com Finn Hudson na pequena igreja de Lima. Terminamos o jantar sem trocar muitas palavras, ultimamente parecia que Rachel estava me evitando e que eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa com ela. Então quando fomos dormir, esperei Rachel pegar no sono para abrir a carta e começar a ler. Eu mal piscava quando acabei de ler o conteúdo da carta. Estavam me chamando de novo e dessa vez era para o Japão. A carta era curta e objetiva, dizia que o exército estava precisando do maior número de soldados possíveis e que todos eram indispensáveis. Eu já vinha ouvindo desde a Alemanha alguns rumores de um possível ataque nuclear no Japão, mas a carta só serviu para confirmar a verdade. E por pura ironia do destino, a data de partida coincidia exatamente com a data do casamento de Rachel. Essa foi a única coisa realmente importante que eu notei naquela carta. A data do casamento de Rachel. E então o choro veio baixinho, abafado e sofrido. Finalmente admiti para mim mesma:

Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Rachel Berry.

Não sabia como, em que momento ou por que, só sabia que estava e essa era a minha única certeza no momento. A outra era que não seria nada fácil deixá-la ir.

Então meu choro se tornou mais intenso e eu me encolhi no colchão, apertando entre as minhas mãos o colar de Frannie.

* * *

**N/****A****: Apenas mais 4 capítulos para o fim. Seria legal saber o que estão achando da fic até agora :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV**

"_**Você não escolhe por quem se apaixonar Quinnie. Isso é uma coisa que simplesmente… acontece, você sabe?" Frannie disse, me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.**_

"_**Mesmo quando acontece com a pessoa errada?"**_

"_**Mesmo quando acontece com a pessoa errada. É inevitável isso. Você não manda nessas coisas, você fica como um boneco apenas seguindo as ordens do seu coração. E quando você vê já fez uma besteira grande."**_

"_**E você fez… não fez?" Eu perguntei a olhando nos olhos e ela baixou o olhar. "Frannie… olhe para mim." Pedi com calma, levantando seu queixo. Nós eramos praticamente iguais, exceto pela diferença de idade e da cor dos nossos olhos. Eu tinha quinze anos e olhos verdes amendoados e Frannie tinha dezoito e os olhos castanhos. **_

"_**Papai vai me matar, Quinn!" Ela disse apavorada. Eu a abracei com força.**_

"_**Shhh… esse vai ser nosso segredo. Só nosso, ok?" Acariciei seus cabelos loiros. "Eu te amo. Confie em mim Frannie." **_

"_**Eu… eu… eu estou grávida, Quinn." **_

Acordei suada e sobressaltada, me sentando rapidamente no colchão. Dessa vez não foram apenas tiros, gritos, corpos empilhados e sangue escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. Dessa vez eu me vira levando um tiro e caindo no meio do mato escuro, sem ninguém para me socorrer ou para aparar minha queda.

"Quinn? Você está bem?" A voz preocupada de Rachel invadiu meus ouvidos e me fez esconder a carta que estava em minhas mãos desde a noite passada.

"Sim, eu… eu… está tudo bem, foi apenas um pesadelo." Murmurei enquanto me levantava.

Por um segundo que mais pareceu uma hora, meus olhos caíram na camisa de dormir de Rachel e eu olhei sem querer para o seu decote generoso, o colo moreno e os cabelos castanhos desalinhados caindo em cascata pelos ombros dela. Os olhos castanhos levemente inchados e a cara confusa davam um ar angelical à Rachel. Não me lembrava de ter visto Rachel Berry mais linda do que isso. E o mais interessante era que ela nem se esforçava muito para parecer _sexy_.

Ela simplesmente o era.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem Quinn?" Ela perguntou, tirando-me do transe momentâneo em que eu me encontrava. Balancei a cabeça e murmurei alguma coisa que já não me lembro antes de sair fugindo de Rachel e de sua imagem _sexy_ me atormentando.

No almoço notei Rachel um pouco distante, ela mal me olhava e quando o fazia desviava logo o olhar. Alguma coisa me dizia que algo estava acontecendo e eu não sabia o que era. Eu estava distraída também, meio distante de tudo e principalmente de Rachel. Só a ideia de ter que voltar para lá me assustava e a possibilidade de eu nunca mais ver Rachel na minha vida estava me atormentando. Eu podia não sobreviver dessa vez.

Durante todo o almoço eu sofria uma guerra interna entre contar à ela ou não sobre a carta, eu não poderia prever sua reação e muito menos o que ela sentiria ao saber que em breve eu estaria voltando para o campo de batalha. Minha cabeça estava doendo e eu tentava parar de pensar e me concentrar no prato que estava na minha frente, mas não conseguia me segurar e era inevitável não lembrar. Eu não queria voltar. Nunca mais. Mas essa decisão não era apenas minha. Eu não era a única sofrendo as consequências dessa guerra.

"Quinn?" Rachel estalou os dedos na minha cara e eu olhei para ela atordoada. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está… porque não haveria de estar?" Tentei disfarçar baixando os olhos para o prato e revirando a comida.

"Porque, eu não sei… você acordou estranha hoje, está distraída e parece estar com a cabeça noutro lugar."

"Eu só estou um pouco cansada."

"Ok." Ela desviou os olhos para o prato também. Seus dedos batiam irritantemente na mesa de madeira causando um barulho desagradável. Ela estava ansiosa… e curiosa. E eu já podia até prever o que se seguiria.

"Quinn… eu posso te fazer duas perguntas?"

"Pode Rachel." Eu disse já em alerta.

"Ok. Eu sei que… ok, talvez eu…" Ela começou meio insegura. "Ok, olha. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, eu sei que agi mal com você e não deveria… o jeito como estamos… você ainda está zangada por causa daquilo que eu disse sobre não ser da sua conta…? Sobre o Finn…?"

"Huh? Oh não. Não Rachel, eu não estou zangada. Na verdade acho que nunca estive." Menti com todos os dentes encarando Rachel, torcendo para que ela não percebesse que eu estava mentindo. Só eu sabia como aquilo me machucou.

"Ok então… eu acho."

"Você não tinha dito que eram duas per…"

"Quem é Frannie?" Rachel me interrompeu. Dei graças à Deus por não estar mastigando e nem bebendo nada no momento, caso contrário teria engasgado. Olhei assustada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa para Rachel, ela me olhava com uma intensidade que me fazia corar.

"Quem?" Perguntei tentando disfarçar.

"Frannie. Quem é ela? E não tente me enganar, eu ouvi você dizer duas vezes esse nome enquanto estava dormindo." Eu pude notar a irritação na sua voz. Ela estava séria e me olhava esperando uma resposta.

"Ela era minha irmã. E eu não iria tentar te enganar." Eu disse magoada, levantando da mesa e levando meu prato junto para a pia.

"Oh." Ela murmurou antes de eu sair pela porta.

Nos dias que se seguiram eu procurei ficar o mais distante possível de Rachel. Não porque eu não queria estar perto dela, mas me magoava cada vez que ela comentava algo sobre o casamento ou falava sobre o vestido de noiva que ela mesma estava fazendo. Eu sabia que era errado tudo o que eu estava sentindo e talvez fosse até bom que eu me afastasse dela de uma vez por todas, já tinha decidido que iria partir e que só avisaria Rachel nas vésperas do casamento, ela estava muito empolgada com tudo e embora ela não quisesse mostrar muito interesse eu sabia que ela estava adorando tudo aquilo. No princípio ela até que se mostrou um pouco arredia com a situação, mas depois, ouvindo toda Lima comentar sobre o casamento e do quão luxuoso e bonito ele seria, Rachel começou a se empolgar com a ideia e fazia questão de tentar me convencer a ser sua madrinha de casamento. Quando ela tocava nesse assunto eu apenas lhe sorria e nada dizia, e ela tomava aquilo como um sim. Minha covardia me impedia de dizer a ela que eu iria abandoná-la no dia que supostamente seria o mais feliz da sua vida. Mas eu apenas pensava que talvez seria melhor se fosse assim. Rachel não mostrava nenhum sinal de que gostava de mim da mesma forma que eu aprendi a gostar dela e constatar isso não era um incentivo para me fazer mudar de decisão. Então que ela se casasse com Finn Hudson e arruinasse sua vida. Ele nunca daria à Rachel o valor que ela merecia, nunca estava presente e agia como se soubesse que Rachel já era sua e não se preocupava em mantê-la, apenas focado em sua carreira como político e nunca dando à ela a devida atenção que merecia.

Eu via o quanto Rachel ficava magoada com isso nas poucas visitas que ele fizera algumas semanas antes do casamento. Ele nunca se demorava, para o meu alívio, e sempre se esquivava de Rachel dando a mesma desculpa: a de que tinha que cuidar da sua campanha e do seu futuro. Mas nunca se preocupava em cuidar de Rachel.

Quantas não foram as vezes que eu apanhei Rachel chorando à noite no escuro pensando que eu já dormia enquanto eu também lutava com meus sentimentos? Quantas vezes eu não a peguei com os olhos inchados e sempre que eu perguntava ela dava uma desculpa qualquer? Ou mesmo, quantas vezes eu não vi o olhar magoado dela sempre que ele ia embora?

Várias vezes.

Por várias vezes eu presenciei isso e notei como Rachel ficava destruída. Ela não comentava comigo, não falava sobre isso e eu sabia que não deveria perguntar ou receberia uma resposta como a primeira que tive ao perguntar da razão da visita de Finn.

Rachel não se abria comigo e eu me sentia como se ela já não confiasse mais em mim. _Você nunca confiou nela para se abrir também_, minha mente me acusava. Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de reclamar nada. Como ela mesma havia dito 'eu era apenas uma amiga que ela estava ajudando'.

Mas então minha boca enorme ia e estragava tudo como sempre.

Eu já não mais dormia no colchão no quarto de Rachel, tinha voltado para o sofá e estava, por um lado, aliviada por não ter que me deparar com a figura de Rachel quando acordava todas as manhãs, me sentia como se estivessem me torturando toda vez que a via daquele jeito e não podia deixar de desejar acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs só para vê-la daquele jeito. Por outro lado eu estava triste por saber que não teria mais aquelas visões de Rachel e que em breve todas elas pertenceriam a Finn Hudson. Não poderia usar meu ferimento como desculpa para permanecer lá, Rachel o havia tratado com tanto cuidado e carinho que ele já estava quase cicatrizado. Graças à ela a infecção não se espalhou e nada mais grave aconteceu. Embora eu ainda sentisse algumas dores quando ficava em determinadas posições, não era muito para que me preocupasse. Mas mesmo assim eu sabia que não poderia mais continuar dormindo com ela ou acabaria fazendo alguma besteira e perdendo Rachel de vez, a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela não era muito receptiva a atitudes impulsivas, Rachel gostava e fazia questão de planejar cada coisa que fazia, cada ação praticada ou atitude tomada. Eu é que não seria burra o suficiente para arriscar o pouco que tínhamos com alguma atitude impulsiva, embora eu quisesse muito.

A noite estava um pouco fria e eu havia acendido a lareira na sala para aquecer a casa e deixá-la um pouco mais confortável. Rachel como sempre fez o jantar com a minha ajuda e comemos em silêncio, apenas trocando palavras quando se fazia necessário. Quando acabamos de jantar fizemos o mesmo ritual de recolher e lavar a loiça, arrumamos a cozinha e deixamos tudo limpo.

Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o casamento e não era só Rachel que estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu estava mais irritada que o normal e errava quase tudo na mercearia do Sr. Hummel, Kurt teve que me repreender quando descobriu que eu havia arrumado os enlatados no departamento dos congelados. Não preciso nem contar o quão constrangida fiquei ao me aperceber do que tinha feito.

Eu me revirava no sofá completamente sem sono. Naquela manhã tinha apanhado Rachel com os olhos vermelhos antes de ir trabalhar. Tinha quase certeza de que ela tinha chorado e provavelmente já sabia por quem. Só não sabia como é que ela conseguia aguentar aquilo. Se já era assim com ele antes mesmo de casar, por que ela estava se casando mesmo? Acho que agora compreendo meu pai quando ele dizia que as mulheres eram incompreensíveis. Depois de muito tempo sem conseguir dormir, levantei-me e abri a porta, saindo para a pequena e aconchegante varanda de madeira de Rachel. Fechei a porta e me sentei num dos primeiros degraus, embrulhei-me no lençol azul absorvendo o cheiro de Rachel que parecia nunca querer me deixar só. A rua estava um pouco escura e vazia. Não faltava muito para o amanhecer e o céu ainda estava um pouco escuro, conservando ainda algumas estrelas brilhantes e uma lua solitária. Talvez essa fosse a última vez que eu as veria ou que teria a paz necessária para as poder ver. Meu futuro era incerto e, sinceramente? Eu não queria ir. Queria poder ficar com Rachel e vê-la, pelo menos, entrando na Igreja de vestido branco, linda e delicada como só ela sabia ser.

Um bom tempo depois ouvi a porta bater e olhei para trás. Rachel vinha enrolada em seu roupão de seda e tinha os cabelos soltos.

"Ei." Rachel disse suavemente sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Ei."

"O que está fazendo aqui? Está frio."

"Acho que o mesmo que você."

"Eu ouvi a porta bater e pensei que talvez você tivesse saído. Fiquei preocupada e então resolvi descer para ver se estava tudo bem."

"Está tudo bem Rachel, eu acho que você deveria ir dormir agora."

"Não estou com sono." Ela se aproximou mais de mim e encostou-se no meu ombro.

"É… eu também não." Falei, um pouco perturbada com a nossa proximidade.

"Quinn, eu… eu queria que você me falasse mais sobre sua irmã, se isso não te incomodar. Eu sei que você não fica muito confortável ao falar sobre sua vida, mas eu preciso saber. Eu preciso conhecer mais de você e você pode achar que é só porque eu estou curiosa em relação à sua vida, mas… ok, fora isso… eu estou realmente preocupada com você. Então você não pode me culpar por querer conhecer mais sobre a minha futura madrinha, não?" Rachel disse devagar, como se estivesse com medo que eu fugisse dela.

"Como você faz isso, Rachel?" Perguntei distraída enquanto observava as estrelas.

"Como eu faço o quê?"

"Você sabe… você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu já tentei te entender, quantas vezes eu já não me perguntei o por que de você estar fazendo isso ou aquilo por mim. E sim, eu sei." Rachel quis protestar e eu levantei uma mão calando-a. "Eu sei que você só queria ajudar, mas sinceramente? Você fez muito mais do que isso. Eu nunca conheci alguém como você Rachel."

"Como assim, alguém como eu?" Ela perguntou rapidamente.

"Com um bom coração, atenciosa, amável, linda, maravilhosa, engraçada, amiga… com alguns defeitos irritantes também, mas… você tem que intender que eu estava morando na rua. Sem nada. E então você apareceu e me deu tudo."

"Quinn…" Ouvi-a murmurar sem jeito.

Me virei para encará-la.

"Eu falo sério, Rachel. Você sabe, eu nunca fui muito boa em me abrir, então me desculpe por isso."

"Não precisa…"

"Frannie morreu num acidente de carro com meu pai." Interrompi-a bruscamente. "Ela só tinha dezoito anos e estava grávida. Quatro meses." Rachel colocou uma mão na boca. Tirei cuidadosamente o colar de dentro da blusa e do pescoço. Estava conseguindo, a muito custo, controlar minhas lágrimas. "Ela conheceu esse rapaz, Noah, quando ainda éramos pequenas e logo se apaixonou por ele. Eles começaram a namorar escondido dos nossos pais e ela me contava tudo, sabia que se eles descobrissem iriam matá-la. Então ela ficou grávida de Noah e não queria contar para ele, na verdade, se eu não insistisse ela não iria contar nem para mim."

"Talvez ela estivesse com medo." Rachel murmurou.

"Ela estava aterrorizada!" Respirei fundo. "Eu me lembro que naquele dia nós iriamos visitar meus tios numa cidadezinha aqui perto. Eu e minha mãe escapamos porque eu acabei dormindo demais e ela teve que ficar para me acordar, papai e Frannie não quiseram esperar e partiram. O carro despistou-se e os dois morreram na hora."

"Quinn… você não tem que continuar…" Senti a mão dela no meu ombro.

"Não, eu… eu quero continuar." Murmurei. "Minha mãe ficou tão devastada quando soube que ela estava grávida… eu até tentei achar Noah para contar para ele, mas nunca o encontrei. Então ficamos só eu e mamãe por alguns anos até essa maldita guerra começar e tudo dar errado de novo. Quando eu ainda estava num acampamento numa cidadezinha na França antes de partir para a Alemanha, recebi uma carta de uma vizinha que supostamente era amiga da minha mãe. Eu acabava de entrar para o exército e acho que não fazia nem sete meses que estava lá. Nessa carta essa vizinha… ela me informava que minha mãe havia falecido. Ela teve um ataque cardíaco..."

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós duas. Eu me perguntava no que Rachel estaria pensando agora. A senti entrelaçar nossos braços e dar um aperto leve.

"Eu sinto muito Quinn."

"Não sinta." Eu disse com a garganta seca. Limpei discretamente uma pequena lágrima e tentei disfarçar para que ela não se apercebesse que eu estava chorando. "E você não deve imaginar o que eu senti ao voltar para casa anos depois e ver que a mesma vizinha que se dizia amiga da minha mãe havia vendido a nossa casa para um casal de estranhos. Que eu estava sem família, sem casa, sem lugar para morar, sem ter o que comer… eu estava sem nada. Estava dormindo na ferroviária porque não tinha mais para onde ir, nem dinheiro suficiente para comprar um bilhete para Nova Iorque e tentar procurar o resto da minha família eu tinha. Então eu me contentei em ficar na ferroviária dormindo no chão e pensando se algum dia eu viria a ter um lar de novo. As pessoas quando me viam lá sentada no chão pensavam que eu era uma mendiga e depositavam alguns trocados no meu casaco, foi graças a isso que eu consegui sobreviver. Fazia as minhas refeições no Breadstix e me lavava na casa de banho da ferroviária. Você acredita que eu fiquei quase um mês sem tomar banho?" Brinquei rindo, tentando descontrair o momento pesado ao me lembrar de Rachel na ferroviária fazendo uma careta e me mandando tomar banho.

Rachel acabou rindo e quebrando o momento pesado.

"Eu sabia que aquele cheiro vinha de você!" Rachel acusou afastando a cabeça um pouco do meu ombro para me olhar. Me perdi por alguns segundos em seus intensos olhos castanhos e Rachel teve que me abanar um pouco. "Quinn? O que foi?"

"Nada… é só que… você é tão linda." Eu disse idiotamente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Rachel desviou os olhos dos meus e se afastou um pouco de mim. Eu imediatamente senti falta do seu calor. Não dava para perceber por causa da escuridão, mas eu poderia jurar que Rachel estava corando com meu comentário estúpido.

Rachel ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

"Você também é linda Quinn. Por fora e por dentro também." Ela se aproximou de novo e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro olhando o céu.

"Você não vai dizer nada?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre… sobre tudo isso que eu te falei."

"Eu acho que não tenho muito para dizer sobre isso Quinn… Eu tento, mas não consigo imaginar uma só pessoa passar por tudo isso que você passou e não quebrar. Não posso dizer que entendo o que você passou, porque acho que nunca entenderia… mas de alguma forma eu me sinto orgulhosa de você. Você não desistiu de viver depois disso tudo… saber disso me orgulha porque agora eu sei que não me arrependo nem um pouco por te ter colocado dentro da minha casa."

"Nem eu me arrependo por ter aceitado a sua ajuda." Eu disse emocionada. Rachel me olhou e percebeu meus olhos marejados.

"Você está chorando Quinn?"

"O quê? Não! Não, eu… eu… entrou alguma coisa no meu olho e… e…" Eu tentava disfarçar inutilmente, limpando algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Rachel riu da minha atitude fracassada e puxou levemente meu braço.

"Vem, vamos dormir. Já está quase amanhecendo."

"Você não quer ver o sol nascer?" Perguntei impulsivamente enquanto nos levantávamos.

"Bem… querer eu até quero, mas…" Eu a olhei com a minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva. "Ok, não precisa me olhar assim, nós podemos fazer isso." Ela disse rolando os olhos, sentando-se de novo ao meu lado.

"Eu gosto." Comentei distraída.

"Você já viu o que vai vestir para o meu casamento?" Rachel perguntou de repente. "Eu já pensei em tudo, Kurt vai ser seu par para meu padrinho e nós precisamos marcar um dia para…"

"Você o ama?"

"E… o quê?"

"Você o ama? Digo, o Finn. Você o ama?"

Eu não olhava para ela. Estava olhando para o céu e para as estrelas já me arrependendo por ter perguntado aquilo, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu precisava saber... E embora eu já tivesse um forte palpite de que não iria gostar da resposta, mesmo assim, eu precisava saber. Precisava ouvi-la dizer…

"Sim, eu o amo… muito. Ele é um bom homem." Rachel disse emocionada num sussurro.

Sabe quando você parece que está sufocando e não consegue respirar, quando o ar faz tanta falta que você só pensa em acabar com o sofrimento e nada mais? Sim… era assim que eu estava me sentindo. Rachel parecia não notar o meu estado, eu estava paralisada e um nó enorme se formou na minha garganta, ela continuava falando e dizendo o quão maravilhoso Finn Hudson era e eu não conseguia fazê-la parar. Eu queria, mas estava sem forças. Você ter um palpite é uma coisa, mas… ter a certeza de que seu palpite estava certo é uma outra coisa completamente diferente. Mas eu mereci, não? Eu quis ouvir da boca dela…

"Eu o amo muito… ele é tudo o que eu sonhei num homem, mas…"

"Eu sinto muito Rachel, mas acho que vou dormir." Me levantei bruscamente assustando-a.

Já não estava mais aguentando ouvir ela dizer aquilo tudo sobre aquele idiota! Será que ela não via que ele só queria se casar com ela para que pudesse vencer a campanha? Será que Rachel não via que ele não a dava valor? E todas as vezes que ela chorou por causa dele? Isso não contava?

Rachel me olhou confusa.

"Mas… você não disse que queria…"

"É, eu disse, mas mudei de ideia. Amanhã eu acordo muito cedo para ir trabalhar então acho melhor descansar um pouco." Dei as costas à ela sem esperar uma resposta e abri a porta, entrei e me encolhi no sofá cobrindo-me dos pés à cabeça. Eu sabia que Rachel viria perguntar se estava tudo bem. Eu sabia que não era culpa dela e mesmo assim daria uma resposta que a magoaria. E eu também sabia agora que ela amava Finn Hudson.

Alguns segundos depois ouvi a porta bater, mas não me mexi. Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu queria que Rachel subisse logo e me deixasse chorar em paz. Segurava a nova onda de lágrimas com tudo o que tinha, apertava os dentes para não demonstrar a ela que eu desabaria a qualquer instante. Não podia deixar isso acontecer na frente dela mais uma vez. Já bastava a vergonha que eu sentia ao me lembrar da outra noite quando chorei nos braços de Rachel e ela ficou sussurrando palavras confortáveis no meu ouvido, me acariciando e me ninando até eu adormecer.

Não.

Eu estava zangada com ela e com raiva de Finn Hudson.

Eu estava furiosa!

_Mas que culpa ela tinha de amar Finn Hudson? _

"O que acabou de acontecer aqui fora Quinn?" Ouvi sua voz perto de mim.

"Não aconteceu nada Rachel." Respondi seca.

"Como não aconteceu nada? Então por que você saiu de lá daquele jeito? Eu fiz algo errado? Eu disse algo errado?" _Sim, você disse!_ "Me responda Quinn!"

"Eu já disse que estou com sono!"

"Mas você tinha dito que não…"

"Rachel, vá dormir e me deixe em paz, ok?" Eu disse rispidamente, elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

Por que ela simplesmente não se ia?

"Você pode tirar esse cobertor? Eu estou falando com você, pare de agir como uma criança mimada!" Rachel disse irritada, tentando puxar o cobertor de mim. Mas eu era mais forte que ela e consegui mantê-lo em mim. "Quinn!"

"Me deixe em paz Rachel! Eu estou cansada!" Puxei o cobertor de volta e tapei minha cabeça.

"Quinn…" Rachel sussurrou naquele jeito doce e adorável que só ela possuía. Ela estava preocupada e eu pude notar em sua voz. Ela sempre ficava ansiosa quando estava preocupada com alguma coisa e por incrível que pareça, me senti uma egoísta pela forma como a estava tratando. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Só… cuide da sua vida." Sussurrei cansada. Ouvi seus passos rápidos em direção à escada e pouco tempo depois, ouvi a porta do quarto dela bater violentamente.

Duas lágrimas quentes rolaram pelas minhas bochechas.

Ela estava magoada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte V**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_**Você consegue ver Quinnie?" Frannie apontava para o céu da janela do nosso quarto.**_

"_**Ver o quê?"**_

"_**As estrelas. Como elas estão brilhando." Ela disse maravilhada. **_

"_**Hum?" Murmurei distraidamente da cama.**_

"_**Deixa para lá…"**_

"_**Frannie?" Ela olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando, refletindo a lua neles. Eu respirei fundo antes de perguntar. "Quando você pretende contar para ele que está grávida?"**_

_**Vi seus olhos marejarem numa velocidade espantosa e o leve sorriso que estava em seus lábios tão parecidos com os meus desaparecer. Ela virou-se de novo para a janela quebrando o nosso contato visual.**_

"_**Eu não posso." Ela sussurrou já cobrindo a cara com as mãos e iniciando um choro baixinho.**_

_**Eu me aproximei dela e a abracei pela cintura, acariciava seus cabelos tentando fazer ela se acalmar.**_

"_**Você não pode… ou não quer?" Disse baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela fungava e limpava as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.**_

"_**Você sabe, Quinn… nós nem sempre podemos fazer o que queremos…"**_

Olhei para o pequeno relógio no meu pulso - que era do falecido irmão de Rachel - e ele marcava 04h03 Am.

O céu ainda estava escuro e não dava sinais de que o sol iria nascer logo. De alguma maneira eu soube que o dia iria ser cinzento, isso se não chovesse. Me encolhi mais nos degraus da varanda de Rachel e continuei pensando na minha vida e de como ela estava uma bagunça ultimamente. Meus sentimentos estavam uma confusão e eu não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Faltavam apenas três dias para o casamento de Rachel e eu não sabia o que fazer da minha vida. Eu sabia que já tinha tomado minha decisão, mas não sabia como contar a Rachel. Não nos falávamos direito desde o dia que ela admitiu para mim que amava Finn Hudson e eu ainda me sentia em choque cada vez que lembrava da maneira como ela havia dito que o amava.

Eu não estava mais aguentando aquilo. Nós duas estávamos tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe que até me assustava. Estava me sentindo sufocada com tudo o que vinha sentindo e não podia colocar para fora. Eram coisas que eu nunca havia sentido e não sabia como lidar com elas. Então eu me fechava e procurava afastar Rachel o máximo de mim e ela não fazia muito esforço para tentar se aproximar, não a culpava, ela estava muito magoada depois da nossa 'breve' discussão e mesmo quando tentei me desculpar com ela, Rachel me ignorou completamente e isso só serviu para me deixar irritada e ainda mais triste.

Decidi que não passaria daquele dia e eu contaria à Rachel sobre a carta e da minha ida para o Japão. Eu e mais outros soldados que tinham entrado de licença teríamos primeiro que apanhar um trem que nos levaria até Newport, Virgínia, e depois nos juntaríamos aos outros num pequeno campo de concentração até que pudessem nos transportar até o Japão. Eu já estava familiarizada com o processo e estava a par do quão cansativo seria toda essa viajem. Teria que me preparar para encarar tudo de novo ou então eu acabaria quebrando.

"Rachel…" A chamei enquanto tomávamos café. Ela levantou os olhos da xícara por alguns segundos e depois os baixou, levantando-se e levando a xícara para a pia. "Rachel…" A chamei de novo, dessa vez mais forte. Ela me olhou séria e com cara de poucos amigos.

"O quê?" Ela disse grosseiramente.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Eu disse meio sem jeito. Rachel estava conseguindo me intimidar com seu olhar penetrante e sua postura séria, eu não estava acostumada a vê-la tão diferente da minha Rachel e confesso que estava um pouco assustada com isso.

"Nós não temos nada para conversar."

"Sim, nós temos. Não fuja, é importante." Peguei seu pulso impedindo-a de sair da cozinha.

Rachel me olhou extremamente séria, olhou para a minha mão segurando seu pulso e depois fez todo o percurso de volta até meus olhos. Eu logo entendi o recado e a soltei.

"Você tem um minuto. Fale!"

"Olha… eu não quero tomar seu tempo, então vou tentar dizer o mais rápido possível." Comecei cautelosa. "Eu não vou estar presente para o seu casamento."

"O quê?" Dessa vez ela perguntou surpresa.

"Eu recebi uma carta do exército, estarei embarcando para o Japão daqui há três dias… exatamente no dia do seu casamento. Eu só queria avisar para você ter tempo de arranjar outra madrinha e…"

"Eu não estou acreditando Quinn!" Rachel gritou furiosa. Eu me assustei com o grito dela e saltei da cadeira num pulo. "E só agora você me diz isso assim!?"

"Eu…"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Sinto muito, mas eu estou."

"Faltam três dias para o meu casamento… e você só me diz isso agora? Você… quando você recebeu essa carta?" Ela me olhou magoada e eu senti meu peito se comprimir. "Fale alguma coisa Quinn! Quando?"

"Eu iria te contar, Rachel…"

"Eu suponho que há muito tempo, não é? Você escondeu isso de mim todo esse tempo! Quando você pretendia me contar, hein Quinn? Oh, oh, melhor! Você não iria me contar, não é mesmo? Eu iria chegar em casa e não iria te encontrar mais aqui, era esse o seu plano?" Ela gritava sem me dar uma chance de falar. "Eu pensei que você fosse diferente… mas estou vendo que me enganei. Você é igual a todos os outros, só queria se aproveitar de mim e da minha bondade, não é Quinn? Me responda!"

Eu me levantei irritada ao ouvir as acusações que ela me fazia.

"Rachel, me escuta…"

"Aposto que você deveria estar debochando de mim pelas minhas costas! E pensar que eu cuidei de você… que te defendi quando Finn disse que você era uma interesseira… eu te arranjei um emprego! Eu! Eu fiz por você! E você vai embora como se isso não fosse nada e… e vai me deixar aqui sozinha?"

"Não, você não entendeu…"

"Você vai embora! Eu entendi perfeitamente!"

"Rachel…" Tentei mais uma vez, mas ela estava desnorteada. Rachel já chorava e estava agressiva, não me deixava tocá-la e nem me aproximar.

"Não! Eu não quero ouvir!"

"Você tem que me deixar explicar…" Tentei segurá-la antes que ela saísse pela porta da cozinha, mas foi tarde demais. Rachel já tinha saído correndo e não me deu nenhuma chance de explicar. Me joguei derrotada na cadeira e não demorou muito para eu começar a chorar também.

Quase duas horas depois cheguei na mercearia do Sr. Hummel com a cara vermelha e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Fui fazer minhas tarefas mais lenta que o normal e mais desmotivada também. Não tinha forças para quase nada. Só pensava em Rachel e onde ela estaria agora… como ela estaria agora.

Arrastava uma caixa pelo chão do armazém quando notei uma sombra atrás de mim. Me virei e vi que era o Kurt. "Ah… é você." Murmurei decepcionada. Eu estava esperando uma outra pessoa, de preferência baixinha, morena e usando um vestido de bolinhas verdes com uma fita da mesma cor prendendo os cabelos.

"Sim, sou eu querida. Esperava outra pessoa?"

"Não."

"Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada Kurt." Murmurei enquanto arrastava outra caixa pelo chão.

"Pare com isso, está me irritando!" Ele fez um barulho estranho e veio pegar minhas mãos. "É óbvio que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para você estar assim…" Me apontou. "Me conte… foi por causa da baixinha?"

"Hum?"

"Rachel."

"Oh… mais ou menos."

"Mais para mais ou mais para menos?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Mais para mais…"

"Hum… eu sabia." Ele murmurou, mas eu consegui ouvir perfeitamente. "Olha Quinn, você está dispensada por hoje!"

"O quê?" Perguntei surpresa sem entender.

"Estou te dispensando por hoje. O movimento está fraco aqui e Blaine e eu podemos dar conta. Vá para casa e se resolva com ela."

"Mas… eu ainda não acabei meu trab…"

"E nem vai acabar hoje pelo jeito preguiçoso que você estava arrastando essas caixas." Ele me cortou enquanto me empurrava para a porta do armazém. "Não se preocupe, meu pai não vai ficar sabendo… eu sei como guardar segredos, sabia?" Kurt piscou exageradamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" O olhei assustada. Ele tinha um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios e me olhava com uma cara de paisagem.

"Eu acho que você já deve ter um palpite sobre isso, humm? Agora vá, desapareça antes que eu me arrependa de estar fazendo isso."

Eu saí de lá confusa com o que Kurt havia me dito. O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo… ele estava estranho. Mas não me preocupei muito pensando nele, no momento eu estava mais preocupada com Rachel para pensar nas indiretas de Kurt. Já era quase meio-dia e eu esperava encontrar Rachel em casa fazendo o almoço como sempre, precisava conversar com ela e me explicar. Não podia deixá-la pensar que eu estive enganando-a todo esse tempo… não era justo o que ela estava fazendo comigo. Não sabia por que ela estava tão desnorteada, pensei que depois da nossa discussão e do quanto a magoei ela quisesse me ver bem longe da sua casa, ela era apenas muito civilizada e educada para me dizer isso na cara.

Chutava algumas pedrinhas pela frente enquanto caminhava até a casa de Rachel. Minhas mãos estavam no bolso das calças largas que eram do irmão de Rachel, ela fazia questão que eu usasse as roupas dele já que basicamente suas roupas eram curtas demais para mim e eu não me sentiria muito confortável usando um vestido depois de passar anos sem usar um. Talvez um dia…

De longe estranhei a presença de um carro preto parado na frente da casa. Me aproximei devagar e não demorou muito para eu me lembrar de quem era o carro. Finn Hudson… ele estava em casa com Rachel. Corri até a porta desesperada, mas antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta, as palavras de Rachel me fizeram parar. '_E pensar que eu cuidei de você… que te defendi quando o Finn disse que você era uma interesseira…_'

Com as palavras ainda ecoando na minha mente, recuei e fui por trás da casa, abri a porta da cozinha cautelosamente e entrei em alerta, não queria que Rachel me visse ali. Quase sorri ao pensar que espiar Rachel já estava se tornando um hábito. Ouvi as vozes vindo da sala e me coloquei em alerta, na verdade, em posição de fuga no caso de Rachel me encontrar espiando e resolver atirar o sofá em cima de mim.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que… é que… eu não sei Finn!" Rachel suspirou dramaticamente. Finn estava sentado no sofá e ela estava de pé na sua frente, Rachel esmagava as mãos e olhava para o chão. Eu podia dizer que ela estava ansiosa e nervosa. Não conseguia ver muito bem seu rosto. "Eu estive pensando nesses últimos dias… você sabe que crescemos praticamente juntos e que eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você, mas, honestamente? Não sei se é realmente isso que eu quero para mim… para minha vida. Você me entende?"

"Rachel, docinho… eu não estou entendendo o que você está querendo dizer com isso." Ouvi sua voz grossa dizer. "Olha, eu vim aqui porque, você sabe, nós vamos nos casar daqui há três dias… queria ficar um pouco com você para namorarmos…" Fiz uma careta ao escutar aquilo. "Curtirmos os nossos últimos momentos como noivos e…"

"Finn…" Rachel o interrompeu impaciente.

"Você não pode me culpar por isso! Eu sei que ultimamente eu não tenho sido o melhor exemplo de noivo, que não tenho estado presente e que você sofre com isso. Acredite, eu sei… e me machuca saber que eu sou a causa desses seus olhos vermelhos." Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dela. Vi Rachel afastar-se suavemente. "Não minta para mim dizendo que foram por causa das cebolas que esteve cortando porque eu sei perfeitamente que você esteve chorando. E se eu estive ausente esse tempo todo baby, é porque quero que tenhamos um futuro juntos quando nos casarmos e que nada te falte nunca."

"Eu reconheço que estive chorando sim… mas agora já não importa mais o porquê." Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Confesso que sua ausência sempre me magoou muito, quando você preferia estar nas reuniões com seu pai por causa da campanha e não comigo. Eu me sentia trocada, deixada de lado… como se minha companhia nunca fosse boa o suficiente para você. Eu sentia a sua falta, sentia falta da sua atenção e dos seus carinhos, porque parecia que você nunca tinha tempo para mim e isso tudo me deixava mal. Mas eu sei que você não fazia por mal… que nunca fez, na verdade. Mas… eu não sei se quero essa vida para mim."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ouvi Finn perguntar assustado, sua voz um pouco trêmula. "Eu não entendo, Rachel…"

"O que eu estou tentando te dizer desde que te chamei aqui é que… eu não tenho mais certeza se quero me casar com você. Eu acho que precisamos de um tempo."

"O q-quê?"

"Eu estou apavorada e tem tantas coisas dentro de mim agora fazendo uma confusão que eu não consigo entender. Eu não quero magoar você e muito menos ferir seus sentimentos, mas você tem que entender que não é só você… sou eu também."

"Rachel… porquê? O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa que…?"

"Não, Finn… não. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, acho que foi tudo tão de repente e… quando eu vi o casamento já estava marcado e tudo já estava caminhando para ele. Eu juro que eu tentei… eu tentei ficar feliz, tentei me alegrar e me preparar para o meu casamento de sonhos com o cara dos meus sonhos, esquecer todas essas perguntas sem respostas rondando a minha cabeça e…"

"E o que Rachel?" Finn gritou ao se levantar do sofá e eu confesso que, por um segundo, senti medo do que ele poderia fazer com Rachel. Por um lado eu estava surpresa pela atitude de Rachel e até um pouco feliz por ele estar levando um pé na bunda, por outro lado eu estava temerosa e apreensiva. E curiosa, claro. A mesma curiosidade que Finn deveria estar sentindo: Por que Rachel estava fazendo aquilo?

"O que você está querendo me dizer? Que já não quer mais se casar comigo?" Ele gritou. Rachel afastou-se dele e foi para um canto da sala.

"Não é bem isso Finn… eu não estou dizendo que não quero me casar com você." Meus ombros caíram em desânimo. Então o que ela estava querendo dizer? "Apenas… quero que você me dê um tempo. Você sabe muito bem que se precipitou ao marcar o casamento sem conversar comigo primeiro, essa era uma decisão nossa e não somente sua!"

"Ah, então é por isso? Você está sentida porque eu marquei o casamento sem te consultar? Eu já te expliquei, Rachel…"

"Não é só por isso Finn. Esse é só um dos motivos."

"E quais são os outros? Rachel, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Nos vamos nos casar daqui há três dias!" Ele afirmou como se aquela frase fosse fazer tudo ficar bem. Mas Rachel pareceu se irritar com ele gritando e afirmando que iriam se casar em breve.

"Não por minha vontade!"

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso… nós estamos namorando há dois anos! Já está tudo pronto, as comidas já estão encomendadas, a decoração está sendo feita no maior salão de festas de toda Lima, os convidados… meu pai convidou quase toda Lima! Pessoas importantes vão estar no nosso casamento e eu não posso desmarcá-lo num estalar de dedos como se fosse uma simples festinha de bairro!"

"Está vendo? Você não está preocupado comigo, você está mais preocupado com a festa do que com a sua futura esposa, você sempre põe outras coisas antes de mim e isso eu não quero! Se eu for me casar com você eu quero ser prioridade em sua vida e não ser deixada sempre de lado!"

Fiquei imediatamente em alerta quando Finn pegou o braço dela e pela careta de dor que Rachel fez, ele não parecia estar pegando tão leve assim. Não dava para ver muito bem sua cara pela posição em que estavam, mas dava para notar a vermelhidão nas suas orelhas.

"Eu não aceito isso, Rachel! Eu não aceito, você está me ouvindo? Você não vai me deixar faltando apenas três dias para o nosso casamento! Você tem noção da vergonha que isso será para mim? Tem ideia do que isso irá causar na minha reputação?"

"Me solta Finn!" Ela gritou. Eu estava preparada para entrar a qualquer momento se ele fizesse mais alguma coisa para machucar Rachel. Ele estava com raiva? Tudo bem, que a descontasse noutro lugar e não nela!

"Ouça bem o que eu vou te dizer agora Rachel!" Ele rosnou a encostando na parede. "Isso é o que nós vamos fazer: você vai repensar melhor e vai chegar a conclusão que estava apenas… apenas nervosa e muito ansiosa por causa do casamento. Eu sei que você está ansiosa e… e um pouco assustada… Eu te entendo baby, eu também estou... Mas isso não vai nos impedir de casar! Você vai entrar naquela Igreja no sábado, linda e deslumbrante como só você sabe ser e nós vamos matar toda Lima de inveja. Vai subir no altar comigo e nós vamos nos casar, ouviu bem? Nós vamos nos casar e eu vou ser eleito o prefeito de Lima e vamos ser o casal mais feliz de toda Lima!"

"Você está descontrolado Finn…" Rachel gemeu. "Me solta, você está me machucando…"

"Agora… eu vou perguntar uma vez e espero que eu tenha sido bem claro. Você me entendeu?" Ele apertou suas bochechas com a outra mão e eu vi Rachel entrar em pânico. Ele era o dobro do tamanho dela e estava quase a levantando do chão. Quando Rachel não respondeu porque estava mais ocupada tentando retirar a mão dele de suas bochechas, ele a sacudiu violentamente. "Você. Me. Entendeu?"

"Finn…" Sua voz veio num sussurro e isso partiu o meu coração.

Não esperei mais nada e apareci na sala. Eu podia sentir o meu rosto vermelho de raiva.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Olha garota, isso não é da sua conta, então porque você não vai dar uma curva ou algo assim, hummm?" Ele grunhiu mal-educado, me olhando de esguelha e sem soltar Rachel.

"Quinn…"

"É da minha conta sim quando você machuca Rachel! Não ouviu o que ela disse? Solte-a!" Gritei furiosa.

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?"

Não suportei ouvir o gemido de dor que Rachel deu ao sentir o aperto dele se intensificar e corri para cima dele, peguei-o pelos ombros e consegui fazer com que ele soltasse Rachel. Mas o que senti a seguir me fez duvidar se tinha ou não partido minhas costelas. Finn me jogou de encontro a mesinha de vidro de Rachel e eu caí nela, partindo-a em vários pedacinhos enquanto Rachel gritava desesperada. Levantei-me dolorida e um soco me acertou em cheio no rosto, mas não caí e nem me dei por vencida, fui para cima de Finn e o derrubei pela cintura. Rolamos pelo chão e consegui acertar um soco nele, mas parecia que nada tinha feito a ele. Ele conseguiu me atingir de novo e dessa vez senti tonturas.

Por um segundo olhei na direção de Rachel e a vi chorando encolhida num canto. Aquela imagem partiu meu coração pela segunda vez no dia. Então tentei me lembrar tudo o que havia aprendido no exército, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar a me livrar do aperto de Finn e fazê-lo parar de me sufocar. Sentia o sangue na minha boca e um leve gosto conhecido de ferrugem. Enquanto ele me apertava, tentei me focar na imagem de Rachel e passei minha perna esquerda pelo seu pescoço, me concentrei em apertar o máximo que podia com o que restava de minhas forças. Vi sua cara ficar extremamente vermelha e seus olhos se fechando lentamente. Ele ainda me apertava e era difícil respirar, então num último resquício de sobrevivência, mordi-o na mão e ele gritou tirando-a do meu pescoço. O apertei o suficiente para que ele desmaiasse e afrouxasse o aperto em mim.

Aos poucos saí debaixo dele e notei Rachel chorando encolhida num canto da sala. Meu nariz estava sangrando e meu corpo doía por causa do forte impacto com a mesinha de vidro, também tinha um corte no ombro direito que estava sangrando muito.

Tentei me aproximar de Rachel, mas ela recuou um passo.

"Vá embora Quinn…" Ela sussurrou. "Vá embora… pelo menos até ele acordar e ir embora." Ela correu para o lado de Finn fungando e abaixou-se, colocando a mão para sentir o pulso dele.

"Mas, Rachel…" Eu estava magoada por ela o ter escolhido. Eu não a entendia… ele acabava de tentar agredi-la e ela corria diretamente para os braços dele?

"Saia!" Rachel gritou e mais lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas. Eu me assustei com o grito dela e saí disparada pela porta, não me preocupando em fechá-la.

Corri para a rua e dei uma última olhada para a pequena casa azulada antes de correr sem rumo. Eu chorava sem saber para onde ir. Então a ideia surgiu e eu corri para a ferroviária de Lima, onde sabia que não iria ser incomodada por ninguém e poderia chorar minhas mágoas em paz. Então fiquei lá o restante do dia, sentada no mesmo lugar que ficava antes vendo o céu escurecer e a noite tomar conta de Lima.

Voltei para a casa de Rachel quando já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. A casa toda estava escura e eu resolvi não entrar, sentei-me nas escadas como ultimamente vinha fazendo e fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça no corrimão de madeira. Estava com fome, cansada e dolorida. Meu olho esquerdo estava inchado e meu nariz ardia, eu tinha conseguido estancar o sangue no banheiro da ferroviária, mas depois não tinha mais nada para tratar os machucados. Tinha apenas limpado o melhor que pude e me deixei estar assim. Não eram os machucados que estavam doendo mais. Cada vez que eu lembrava do olhar de Rachel quando ela me mandou embora sentia vontade de chorar. Ela me machucava sem nem saber que o fazia. E o pior de tudo era que eu me sentia como uma intrusa na vida de Rachel, só estava bagunçando sua vida e estragando tudo. Não era sua culpa eu ter me apaixonado e sim minha, eu é que era a culpada, eu é que deveria ter ido embora quando tive a oportunidade e não cedido ao seu olhar me pedindo para ficar…

Em algum momento entre as lágrimas e as lembranças acabei adormecendo encolhida nas escadas e só acordei de manhã com o som de alguns pássaros cantando. Amanhecia aos poucos e a noite desaparecia para dar lugar ao dia. Quando amanheceu completamente, me escondi e esperei Rachel sair de casa para entrar, tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. Os ferimentos me arderam um pouco ao entrarem em contato com a água fria e quase me arrependi de ter começado o banho. Vesti minhas antigas roupas que Rachel mantinha na minha sacola, todas limpas e cheirando a… Rachel. Como uma idiota, levei minha camisa ao nariz e absorvi o aroma delicioso de Rachel. O cheiro que só ela possuía. Era maravilhoso e eu pensava que talvez nunca mais fosse esquecer de como era cheirar Rachel. Assim que me apercebi do que fazia, tratei de parar de tentar sentir o cheiro de Rachel nas minhas coisas e vesti a camisa o mais rapidamente possível.

Fui para a mercearia do Sr. Hummel pensativa, esperava me despedir de todos, de Kurt e Blaine e principalmente do Sr. Hummel. Não pretendia contar para onde estava indo e muito menos o que iria fazer. Não me sentiria bem mentindo para eles, mas também não me sentiria confortável para contar que eu estava voltando para a guerra. Preferia que eles pensassem que eu estava indo tentar a sorte grande em Nova Iorque do que terem a certeza de que eu estava, provavelmente, indo morrer. Não suportaria os olhares de pena, assim como não suportaria os de Rachel.

O casamento seria no dia seguinte e eu partiria no dia seguinte também. Não sabia onde Rachel tinha ido, deveria estar cuidando dos últimos preparativos para o seu casamento e tentando arranjar uma madrinha que não a deixasse na mão na última hora. Ela não sabia, mas eu pretendia deixar um bilhete me despedindo dela, seria melhor assim para mim… para nós duas. À noite eu voltaria lá e entraria sorrateiramente na casa, arrumaria as poucas roupas que me restavam e devolveria as que Rachel tinha me emprestado. Deixaria o bilhete e juntaria o pouco dinheiro que ganhei trabalhando na mercearia e compraria o bilhete de trem até Newport, depois me juntaria aos outros e veria o que fazer. Me lembrei brevemente de Marley e desejei que não a encontrasse em Newport, não que eu não quisesse, mas porque ela não merecia. Ela tinha um noivo, uma mãe e… bem, algo para se agarrar. Já eu? Bom… eu já não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria mesmo voltar.

_Talvez… quem sabe?_

Kurt estranhou meus machucados assim que me viu chegar, mas não comentou nada e soube ser discreto; Blaine também. Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso e fiquei aliviada por não ter que dar nenhuma explicação. O Sr. Hummel não estava e nem Kurt sabia quando ele voltaria. Fiquei um pouco triste por não poder me despedir dele, pois ele havia me ajudado muito, claro que com a ajuda de Rachel também porque se não fosse por ela eu nem o teria conhecido, mas ele foi um bom patrão e também muito gentil. Quando estava indo embora Kurt estranhou o abraço que eu lhe dei por dois motivos: o primeiro porque eu nunca o havia abraçado e o segundo porque meus olhos marejados me denunciaram. Blaine também ganhou um abraço, mas não estranhou, apenas sorriu me confortando.

Quando saí da mercearia passei pelo Breadstix e fiquei conversando com Sugar para matar o tempo e esperar Rachel ir para a cama, eu sabia que ela não ficaria acordada até muito tarde e não demoraria muito para ela apagar toda a casa e se enfiar na cama. Enquanto isso eu me distraía um pouco com Sugar que me contava sobre o seu novo namorado e do quão perfeito ele era. Basicamente não falamos de outra coisa a não ser seu namorado e de como ele era lindo. Ela também não me perguntou nada sobre o olho roxo e o corte no lábio, apenas se ofereceu para limpar um pouco os machucados na hora de seu intervalo e eu deixei que ela fizesse. Tentei ver qualquer notícia sobre a guerra na pequena televisão, mas nada muito interessante passava. Depois de muito esperar, apenas uma breve notícia que um novo grupo de soldados americanos estariam sendo enviados para o continente Asiático como reforços das tropas lá. As tropas japonesas eram vastas e não cairiam fácil, por mil soldados americanos combatendo tinham dois mil japoneses retaliando, embora os franceses, os britânicos, soviéticos e os alemães também se juntassem à guerra.

Me despedi de Sugar com um beijo no rosto e um abraço, agradecendo-a silenciosamente com o olhar, eu sabia que tinha feito uma amiga para a vida toda.

"Onde esteve todo o dia? Estive preocupada com você!" Rachel disse assim que pisei na sala. Ela estava me esperando no escuro e quase me matou do coração pela segunda vez. Eu detestava quando ela fazia aquilo. "Você sumiu todo o dia ontem e eu pensei que voltaria para cá, mas…" A frase dela morreu com o olhar cansado que lancei para ela. "Quinn…" Ela disse baixinho, levantando uma mão para tocar meu rosto machucado. Eu desviei do toque e baixei o olhar.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu só…" Limpei a garganta. Não estava nos meus planos encontrá-la acordada. "Eu estou bem."

Ela desviou o olhar e abraçou seu corpo pequeno. "Você vai embora amanhã?"

"Vou." Falei sem jeito. "E você? Vai se casar amanhã?"

"Vou."

"Ok, então.."

"Você… você não quer ver o meu vestido? Acabei-o hoje." Ela disse acanhada. Eu a encarei e vi que tinha os olhos inchados. Minha vontade era de abraçá-la, mantê-la nos meus braços para sempre e fazê-la feliz. Apenas isso.

"Eu… eu não… não sei se é uma boa ideia e- eu…" Gaguejei sentindo-me uma idiota.

"Pare com isso Quinn... Vem, ele está lá em cima." Ela pegou timidamente no meu pulso e me puxou com ela escadas acima. Eu estava achando tudo muito estranho, principalmente esse convite inesperado para ver o seu vestido depois de dias sem nos falarmos direito. Mas eu não podia reclamar do calor que sua pequena e quente mão estava provocando em mim. Meus olhos estavam vidrados no nosso contato e, por mais inapropriado que isso soasse no momento, eles também estavam vidrados na bunda de Rachel enquanto ela me puxava pelas escadas. Ela usava um de seus conjuntos de camisolas de seda com o robe macio e semi transparente por cima, era praticamente inevitável não olhar, ainda mais quando o conjunto era extremamente transparente, contornando seu corpo bem feito e suas formas bem delineadas. Eu não estava segura se deveria realmente entrar em seu quarto de noite e ainda por cima com ela vestida daquele jeito sedutor. Será que ela sequer imaginava o que me fazia sentir?

"Rachel, eu não acho que é uma boa…"

"Não me negue isso Quinn! Eu sei que já me disseram que ele é perfeito, mas eu quero mostrá-lo a você, eu quero saber o que você acha."

"Você sabe que qualquer vestido seu é perfeito."

"É verdade, eu sei." Ela disse convencida e depois deu uma risadinha fraca. "Estou brincando." Abriu a porta do quarto e eu entrei atrás dela. Foi então que eu o vi, estendido na cama, o vestido mais lindo que já havia visto na minha vida. Ele era todo branco e simples, não era muito longo, mas também não era muito curto. O decote não era muito grande e os detalhes eram maravilhosos. Ele ficaria perfeito em Rachel.

"E então?" Rachel o levantou da cama, encostando-o no corpo. "Como você acha que eu ficarei?"

"Ele é lindo!" Exclamei maravilhada. "Eu diria que você ficaria linda, maravilhosa e deslumbrante, mas você já é tudo isso e um pouco mais Rach." Eu disse fascinada com a imagem de Rachel vestida nele e subindo ao altar. Ela corou um pouco e desviou o olhar, repousando o vestido na cadeira encostada num canto. "Desculpe, eu…" Murmurei desconfortável com o seu silêncio.

"Não, tudo bem, eu perguntei. E obrigada por ser sincera." Ela me deu as costas. "Não queria que você fosse embora." Sua voz soou triste. Eu analisei suas costas tensas. "Vou sentir sua falta…"

"Eu também, Rachel. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para ficar, também não sei se quero realmente ficar." Doeu-me dizer isso, mas era o que eu estava sentindo no momento. "As coisas se complicaram um pouco e eu acho que é melhor para mim não ficar mais aqui na sua casa, agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim mesmo que pense que só quis me aproveitar de você, eu sinto muito se a fiz pensar assim."

Ela virou-se instantaneamente. "Quinn…"

"Não." Levantei uma mão impedindo-a de falar. "Eu sei o que você vai dizer e não sei se aceito suas desculpas. Você me magoou muito ao dizer aquelas coisas para mim. Droga, Rachel!" Suspirei passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Quinn…" Rachel aproximou-se de mim lentamente e eu recuava dois passos a cada passo que ela dava. Senti meus joelhos se encontrarem com a cama de Rachel e parei, ela parou bem perto de mim e levou uma mão até a mancha roxa que eu tinha no olho esquerdo. Ela tocou suavemente o lugar e depois suspirou, passando a mão para o corte no meu lábio inferior. "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso."

"Não foi culpa sua."

"Mesmo assim…"

"Eu faria tudo de novo." Assegurei, olhando para sua mão que passeava vagarosamente pelo meu lábio.

"Finn ficou pior… acho que ele deslocou o pulso. Ele saiu daqui sangrando muito e mal me olhou na cara, acho que ele ficou realmente zangado."

"Você poderia… poderíamos não falar dele agora?" Pedi realmente não querendo falar sobre Finn Hudson naquele momento. No nosso momento. Não era para ser arruinado com a lembrança da existência dele.

"Ele é o meu futuro marido Quinn. Você o machucou muito, sabia?"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse?" Me esquivei do toque dela. Vi a mágoa nos olhos de Rachel. "Ele estava te machucando! Eu nunca vou deixar ele te machucar outra vez Rachel."

"Bem, sim, mas você não estará mais aqui para impedi-lo, então... Eu duvido disso."

A voz de Rachel estava um pouco apagada quando ela disse isso. Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo… bem, entender eu entendi, mas o que não entendi mesmo foi o tom que ela utilizou ao dizer aquilo. Era estranho como ela conseguia causar uma confusão enorme dentro de mim em apenas alguns segundos e ela não precisava se esforçar muito para a causar.

"Eu não posso estar aqui…" Confessei, me sentindo mal com a intensidade do olhar dela. Rachel conseguia me quebrar com apenas um olhar. Somente um. Era mais que suficiente. E eu temia por mim, por ser tão fraca e por ter permitido que ela pudesse me quebrar tão fácil assim.

"Porquê?" Rachel gritou de repente, me assustando. Ela estava com raiva e eu poderia apostar que ela nem se apercebia de que estava gritando. "Por que não? Por que… por que você tem que ir para sei lá Deus onde, esperar que enterrem uma bala no seu cérebro e morrer sozinha no meio do nada? Diga-me Quinn, é isso que você realmente quer?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse muitas escolhas, não é Rachel?"

Ela abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes…

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela perguntou curiosa, aproximando-se de mim e me fazendo desviar de seu olhar.

"Nada… esquece." Apressei-me a responder. Mas dessa vez ela não me deu nenhuma trégua e não parou de caminhar na minha direção, eu não pude deixar de pensar no quão intimidante a pequena figura de Rachel Berry poderia ser.

"Quinn…"

Eu fechei os olhos ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome daquela maneira. Senti-a mais perto de mim, seu cheiro foi invadindo o meu espaço pessoal e depois senti a parede tocando minhas costas me deixando sem nenhuma escapatória. Eu não queria abrir meus olhos. Não queria porque sabia que ela estava perto demais e eu não poderia acordar desse sonho maravilhoso que era ter Rachel tão perto de mim.

"Quinn, olhe para mim." Rachel exigiu suavemente. E então, lentamente, eu fui abrindo os olhos. "Me diga o que está acontecendo… eu sei que nós não estávamos exatamente bem ultimamente, mas nós somos amigas, não somos? Então…" Acho que a decepção ao ouvi-la usar aquela palavra para nos definir ficou estampada na minha cara. Sim, amigas. Era o que nós duas éramos uma para a outra. _Apenas amigas_. Levei algum tempo digerindo aquela informação, o desejo de gritar que eu queria ser mais, muito mais do que uma boa amizade para ela me invadiu com toda força fazendo-me encher os pulmões de ar.

"Você não consegue ver? Esse é exatamente o problema."

"Eu não consigo ver o quê?"

"Rachel, é difícil para mim, você sabe… falar." Suspirei cansada.

"Tente."

"Quantas vezes você vai me dizer isso?"

"Quantas forem necessárias até você estar segura de que eu não vou te julgar não importa o que disser."

"Bem, é um pouquinho difícil fazer isso quando você é a principal envolvida."

"Eu? Por que eu? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Seus lábios se mexeram rapidamente. Sua testa estava franzida em preocupação. "Olha, eu sei que não fui o melhor exemplo de anfitriã nos últimos dias, os preparativos do casamento estavam me dando nos nervos e depois com essa coisa do Finn…"

"Eu me apaixonei." Confessei baixinho, encarando minhas botas marrons. Rachel parou de falar e suspirou pesadamente.

"Bem… isso é perfeitamente normal." Ela respondeu algum tempo depois com a voz estranha. "Eu, por exemplo, quando me apaixonei pelo Finn…"

"Não, Rachel… você não entende?" Minha voz saiu um pouco áspera, mais do que deveria até. Como ela podia falar de Finn logo depois que eu acabava de me confessar apaixonada? "Eu não quero ser apenas sua amiga, esse é o problema! Você não entende que eu amo o jeito que o seu rosto se ilumina quando você canta alguma música que eu nunca ouvi quando está cozinhando distraída, que eu amo quando você se vira e ri de alguma piada que eu tenha dito por mais que ela tenha sido realmente idiota, como seus dentes aparecem cada vez que você ri de alguma coisa boba com sua alma. O seu cheiro me deixa anestesiada por nunca ter sentido algo tão maravilhoso como ele e que quando eu olho nos seus olhos eu sinto como se estivesse vivendo de novo e, eu sei, isso é completamente idiota porque às vezes quando eu estou ao seu lado eu me sinto como uma idiota! Você não tem ideia do quanto o seu sorriso me alegra, eu me sinto feliz quando você cuida de mim e me enche de comida mesmo eu estando quase explodindo. Eu quero ser parte da sua felicidade e você não imagina como eu fico como uma idiota olhando para você e você nunca nota isso e mesmo quando você está divagando sem fim eu ainda consigo te achar linda. Deus, eu comparei suas mãos a uma xícara de chocolate quente num dia frio e cinzento! Droga, Rachel, você não vê? Eu me apaixonei por você!"

"Quinn…"

"Não! Não! Você vai me ouvir agora! Não foi você quem pediu para eu me abrir? Bem, eu estou fazendo isso então não me atrapalhe agora porque foi você quem pediu! Você!" Apontei um dedo na cara dela. Eu não podia dizer como Rachel estava reagindo ou mesmo como ela estava digerindo isso tudo porque no momento eu só enxergava vermelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu via tudo distorcido por causa das lágrimas. "Você não podia apenas me deixar ir, não é? Não podia ter me deixado quieta naquele dia na ferroviária!"

"Calma, Quinn. Você não precisa gritar. Eu…" Ela estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto, mas eu o desviei pela segunda vez naquela noite.

"Você me estendeu a mão quando eu mais precisei, logo eu que nunca mereci voltar e me sentia arrasada por não saber o que fazer ou para onde ir, ninguém mais estava lá por mim, mas você sim. E então você me leva para sua casa e eu ficava me perguntando quais eram as suas razões, porque por mais que eu quisesse acreditar nos seus motivos eu não conseguia intender você. E então, quando eu pensava que você já tinha feito o suficiente, você me ajudou a arranjar um emprego e acredite em mim, isso me fez viver de novo porque eu sabia que poderia fazer alguma coisa mesmo que ela fosse mínima." Rachel torcia as mãos uma na outra e não me olhava nos olhos. Eu não conseguia parar, mas também não era como se o quisesse fazer. Já estava tudo arruinado mesmo, então não custaria nada me enterrar mais um pouquinho já que não faria tanta diferença assim. Minha sorte estava jogada e eu não esperava muita coisa dela, não conseguia pensar direito no momento e as palavras iam saindo, e saindo, e saindo… como uma metralhadora que dispara uma quantidade absurda de balas por segundo. "Não posso negar que já sentia alguma coisa por você, mas ainda não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era e isso estava me deixando confusa e, eu não sei, talvez distante. E então quando eu ouvi Finn dizer que se casaria com você para poder receber a herança do pai e vencer um tal de Karofsky nas eleições porque…"

"Você escutou minha conversa com Finn?" Senti um tom de indignação na sua voz.

"Bem, sim, eu…" Meu olhar era culpado, a sensação de culpa por ter feito uma coisa errada me atingiu por alguns breves segundos antes de eu me aperceber o que estava se passando ali. "Sim, mas esse não é o ponto aqui."

"E qual é o ponto aqui?"

Eu olhei para ela magoada. Me perguntava se ela realmente havia escutado tudo o que eu, a muito custo, tinha conseguido colocar para fora do meu coração. Eu ainda tremia ligeiramente e ela permanecia lá, quase inabalável, calma e serena, como se não fosse a Rachel Berry que eu conhecia, aquela que já estaria surtando e jurando aos quatro ventos nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

"Quer saber? Esquece. Acho melhor eu ir agora. Obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim, Rachel. Do fundo do meu coração, eu espero que você seja muito feliz com ele…" Cuspi as palavras sem me dar o trabalho de olhar para a cara dela. Baixei os olhos para os meus sapatos e me esquivei suavemente dela, caminhando em direção à porta de madeira fechada.

Mas então eu senti… uma pequena, quente e macia mão envolvendo o meu braço. Eu não me virei, não podia deixar ela ver que eu estava chorando. Tentei dar um passo, mas ela apertou ainda mais o meu braço e descansou sua testa nas minhas costas.

"Não vá…"

E então eu ouvi um soluço baixinho, seguido de outro, e mais outro… e a cada soluço dela era como se estivessem arrancando meu coração vivo, porque eu não queria ser a causa do choro dela. Eu não conseguia suportar isso.

"Por favor, Quinn. Não vá." Ela gemeu.

Me virei com o coração nas mãos sentindo-me angustiada e extremamente triste. Rachel agora escondia seu rosto entre as mãos num choro silencioso.

"Rachel…" Sussurrei, limpando minhas próprias lágrimas antes de me aproximar mais dela e a envolver num abraço. Encostei-a no meu peito e tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era ficar assim para sempre. Ela soluçava agarrada a mim, eu apertava meus lábios para não deixar nada escapar e mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo uma ligeira dor de cabeça surgir.

Em algum momento - eu não sei dizer exatamente qual - eu e Rachel nos separamos, estávamos bem próximas e eu podia sentir seu calor como da outra vez, bem como sua face rosada e sua respiração ofegante. Ela tentava limpar as lágrimas quando eu peguei suas mãos e a fiz olhar para mim, segurando as duas faces de seu rosto na minha direção. Com meus dois polegares limpei suavemente as lágrimas dos olhos castanhos. Rachel olhava todo o movimento dos meus dedos quando pousou suas duas mãos sobre as minhas que ainda seguravam seu rosto. O olhar que ela me deu naquele instante fez tudo dentro de mim esquentar e eu logo soube, ela era e sempre seria a tal. Isso me atingiu com tanta força que eu deixei de respirar por alguns segundos. E então a única coisa que eu estava sentindo depois eram os lábios macios de Rachel cobrindo os meus e o calor do corpo dela encostado ao meu. Eu me senti como se estivesse no céu. Não que eu alguma vez o experimentei, mas… Talvez ele fosse exatamente assim. Como Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Hey! Como estão? Aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic, capítulo um pouco tenso :/ Mas, enfim... chegando quase ao fim :( ****E****u realmente gostaria de saber o que acharam ou o que estão achando da fic! Ou será que estou indo tão mal que ninguém quer comentar? haha E perdoem-me desde já pelos erros. Boa leitura e até ao próximo capítulo! :)**

**EcsCraveiro: Hey! Que bom que está gostando, não sabe como fico feliz por isso. :) Estava querendo fazer uma fanfic faberry há muito tempo já, mas as ideias nunca pareciam ser boas o suficiente haha. Só não sei se você irá gostar do fim. But, anyway... obrigada por comentar :)**

**Guest: Haha, acho que irá se surpreender!**

**Rafa: I will! :)**

* * *

**Parte VI**

Os lábios de Rachel estavam pressionados aos meus e embora eu estivesse um pouco estática pelo susto, ainda assim conseguia senti-la. Foi ela quem mexeu primeiro os lábios causando uma sensação estranha no meu estômago e fazendo com que minhas mãos fossem parar instantaneamente na sua cintura, notei o esforço que ela fazia na ponta dos pés para me alcançar. Senti um leve gosto salgado entre nossas bocas enquanto sentia que ela apertava-se mais contra mim, eu sabia que não era por causa do meu corte e sim das lágrimas que ela ainda derramava. Minhas mãos descansavam firmemente na sua cintura sentindo aquela parte do corpo dela que tanto desejei sentir ainda mesmo que por cima das roupas. Então me agarrei firmemente nela e aprofundei o beijo querendo provar mais de Rachel, procurando sentir sua língua quente junto à minha e as sensações que ela poderia me causar. Rachel retribuía ao beijo e talvez na minha mente eu ainda estivesse tentando descobrir quem iniciara primeiro o beijo, mas não era como se eu quisesse realmente saber, o importante era apenas ela e os pequenos suspiros que ela dava entre o nosso beijo.

Mas foi então que algo me atingiu, algo um pouco desagradável no momento, mas que eu não consegui evitar mesmo tendo tentado a todo custo: a lembrança de que Finn Hudson já esteve tantas vezes exatamente no mesmo lugar que eu e provavelmente sentindo as mesmas coisas que eu estava sentindo com Rachel; e que em breve ele teria dela muito mais que isso, muito, mas muito mais que um simples beijo dela. E por mais que meu coração gritasse para não fazer o que minha mente mandava, eu me afastei bruscamente de Rachel batendo as costas contra a porta um pouco aturdida e deixando Rachel com um olhar assustado e desamparado. Ela olhava para mim com a boca ligeiramente aberta e a mesma respiração pesada de antes. Meu primeiro instinto foi me desculpar.

"Rachel, eu… eu… me desculpe, eu não… por favor." Passei uma mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Me perdoa, eu… foi minha culpa." Afirmei, vendo-a passar uma mão pelos lábios com um olhar indecifrável. Oh, ela estava me odiando agora. "Eu não queria…" Rachel se lançou contra mim, calou a minha boca me beijando com intensidade, pegando-me de surpresa mais uma vez e enviando automaticamente uma onda de calor pelo meu corpo. Eu sentia seus seios encostados aos meus e sua boca quente dançando sobre a minha como se sempre tivéssemos feito isso, como se ela tivesse sido feita para encaixar exatamente em mim e eu nela.

Minhas mãos já não descansavam inocentemente na sua cintura, elas agora passeavam timidamente por suas costas, apertando-a o máximo que podia contra mim, porque eu sabia que deveria aproveitar esse momento o quanto pudesse pois não teria um outro com ela, mesmo não sabendo por que Rachel estava me dando aquela chance, eu sabia que ela era única. Eu estava aceitando tudo o que ela poderia me dar no momento, mesmo sabendo que não era apenas 'um momento' o que eu queria. Eu queria a vida inteira ao seu lado, e se não pudesse ter isso, pelo menos teria o que ela pudesse me dar.

Nos separamos somente quando o ar se fez necessário.

Seus olhos pareciam estar mais escuros, não saberia dizer com exatidão quando ou como eles conseguiram atingir aquela cor, apenas sabia que eles eram a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto na minha vida.

"Me tome. Me faça sua, Quinn." Rachel sussurrou contra meus lábios, os braços presos no meu pescoço.

Ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos e eu me perdi neles. Ela me quebrou com aquele pedido. Eu meio que fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou o que estava prestes a acontecer quando ela me beijou novamente, limpando todo e qualquer outro pensamento que pudesse pairar na minha mente.

Nem a lembrança de uma Sue Sylvester vermelha e suada, gritando no meu ouvido para que eu rastejasse mais rápido e não como uma tartaruga deficiente e deprimida conseguiu me parar de fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer com Rachel e bem lá no fundo eu não queria parar. E nem Rachel queria. As coisas estavam indo rápidas demais dessa vez e sinceramente eu não estava processando direito o que estava acontecendo, não até Rachel me empurrar levemente em direção à cama e eu livremente ceder, recuando com pequenos passos, atrasando mais um pouco o inevitável. Minhas mãos estavam em todo o lado no corpo de Rachel e as dela se perdiam no meu cabelo bagunçando-o, não nos desgrudávamos um só segundo. Senti a cama bater nos meus joelhos, me desequilibrei e caí nela desgrudando da boca de Rachel e a puxando junto comigo. Caí com Rachel em cima de mim, dando um gemido de dor por causa das minhas costas. Rachel riu um pouco antes de ficar séria e afastar um pouco os cabelos de sua cara. Ela não disse nada e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez um pouco mais diferente e rápida, como se ela quisesse me devorar com apenas um beijo. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior com força exatamente no lugar do meu corte e eu soltei um 'auch' perfeitamente audível, desejando não o ter soltado pois ela se afastou de mim no mesmo instante em que ele ecoava pelo quarto.

"Desculpa." Rachel disse encarando-me com um leve ar de culpa.

Ela era simplesmente adorável.

Com todo o cuidado troquei de posição com ela, rolando-a para baixo de mim e me encaixando em cima dela. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e ela não poderia parecer mais _sexy_ para mim no momento. Nossos olhos não se desgrudavam e ainda me custava acreditar que eu estava em cima de Rachel depois de vários beijos trocados e prestes a partir para o próximo passo, mesmo sabendo que ela não queria parar eu ainda tinha que ter a certeza, para ter algo onde me agarrar e não pensar que ela se arrependeria disso pela manhã. Isso era a última coisa que eu suportaria… Rachel me olhando arrependida na manhã seguinte seria pior que levar um tiro. Muito pior.

Meus braços suportavam o peso do meu corpo, cuidando para que eu não sufocasse Rachel com ele embora poucos centímetros nos separassem. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, meu olhar foi atraído pelo movimento do peito dela subindo e descendo e eu baixei um pouco minha cabeça para então encontrar o generoso decote do robe de seda de Rachel mostrando o topo de seus seios que subiam e desciam no ritmo de sua respiração. Senti um calor instalando-se bem no meio das minhas pernas e corei um pouco me sentindo envergonhada, não estava acreditando nas coisas que eu estava pensando em fazer com Rachel. Rachel deslisou uma perna entre as minhas e com um dos dedos desenhou minha sobrancelha calmamente, para depois levantar um pouco meu rosto e me fazer olhar para ela.

"Você não acha que estamos... Umm… com muita roupa por aqui?" Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e eu acompanhei seu gesto, reparando que seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos por causa dos beijos. Rachel não esperou pela minha resposta, afastou-me um pouco dela e começou a desabotoar minha camisa, passou-a pelos meus ombros antes de começar a desabotoar minhas calças.

Me deitei nua por cima de Rachel e a beijei calmamente. Dava pequenos beijos na boca dela, descendo pelo queixo, o pescoço e o ombro coberto pelo roupão de seda. Afastei o tecido ainda beijando sua pele macia, passando o nariz e sentindo o cheiro dela, com a outra mão eu desfazia o laço do robe dela, afastei o tecido devagar só para encontrar a pele macia e extremamente quente de Rachel contra meus dedos ansiosos.

Ela estava completamente nua de baixo daquele roupão.

Por um momento eu congelei olhando para ela, eu nunca havia visto algo tão bonito como Rachel naquele momento. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu me senti estúpida por isso.

"Quinn…?"

Calei-a com um beijo um pouco desesperado no início, mas que depois foi ficando calmo e lento, completamente doce. Quando eu sonhava com os beijos dela nas noites em que não conseguia dormir não tinha imaginado que eles seriam tão bons assim. Não, eles não eram apenas bons. Os beijos de Rachel eram maravilhosos assim como ela. Eu não estava vendo a hora de poder fazer amor com ela, embora meu corpo estivesse querendo mais e mais de Rachel eu ainda queria fazer as coisas com calma e sem pressa, não queria assustá-la de forma alguma e muito menos fazê-la se sentir desconfortável. Mas também não era como se eu soubesse realmente o que fazer, claro que as noites em claro imaginando Rachel nos meus braços ainda estavam claras na minha mente, mas nem por isso eu deixava de estar nervosa. E se eu não fizesse direito? Se eu a machucasse de alguma forma?

"Quinn, olhe para mim." Rachel pediu acariciando meus cabelos e me fazendo olhar para ela. "Por que você está tão tensa? Apenas relaxe, ok?" Balancei a cabeça beijando-a outra vez. Rachel abriu as pernas inesperadamente, me acomodando entre elas e colando nossos centros. Rachel ronronou no meu ouvido com o contato e eu quase desfaleci ao sentir o ar quente de sua respiração batendo no meu pescoço e arrepiando cada pêlo do meu corpo.

Passei meus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e lambendo devagar, eu queria o cheiro dela em mim, eu queria tudo que pudesse me fazer recordar dessa noite. Desci beijando seu colo até encontrar o seu seio direito, por um momento olhei para Rachel e me surpreendi ao encontrar os olhos dela fixos nos meus, ela estava tão excitada e me olhava tão _sexy_ que eu não consegui desviar o olhar, envolvi o mamilo intumescido dela com a boca ainda a olhando e Rachel suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás. Seus seios eram tão lindos e maravilhosos que eu não queria mais desgrudar deles, poderia ficar o dia todo apenas chupando-os para ver o prazer estampado no rosto de Rachel. Voltei para sua boca, não me cansando de beijá-la. Rachel moveu o quadril contra o meu e eu deixei escapar um gemido pensando no quão bom aquilo era.

"Vem querida, vamos juntas." Rachel sussurrou, lançando pequenas lufadas de ar quente contra minha orelha. Não pensei duas vezes antes de fazer o mesmo e deslizar meu quadril contra o dela, fazendo nossos centros entrarem num contato eletrizante. Eu podia sentir Rachel tão molhada e quente, deliciosamente macia... Não conseguia me lembrar de alguma outra sensação melhor que essa.

Nossos corpos estavam começando a produzir uma fina camada de suor e a colarem-se cada vez que eu deslisava contra ela, tudo parecia tão quente, mais do que realmente estava. Rachel ora me abraçava, ora arranhava minhas costas até minha bunda, gemendo alto e às vezes soltando algumas palavras incompreensíveis. A dor não estava me importando no momento apesar de eu saber que ficaria com as costas ardendo no dia seguinte e sinceramente? Eu tinha que admitir que nunca pensei que ela fosse do tipo que gemia tanto, não que eu estivesse reclamando, porque ela estava realmente conseguindo me deixar louca. E então eu não sei como tudo aconteceu, suas pernas me prenderam mais contra ela e nossos centros estavam colados, apenas a senti cravar as unhas com mais força nas minhas costas, jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo os lábios enquanto emitia um longo gemido. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la enquanto ela estremecia em meus braços, desejava guardar bem lá no fundo essa imagem maravilhosa de Rachel, aquela era a visão mais linda que eu presenciava e não queria perder um só segundo desse momento. Segundos depois senti uma onda de calor subindo pelo meu corpo e se alojando no meu centro para em seguida sentir a melhor sensação por mim já experimentada. Senti meus músculos começarem a tremer e instintivamente fechei os olhos, deixando-me cair por um instante em cima de Rachel e me enterrando em seu pescoço. Minha respiração estava ofegante em seus cabelos e me admirei ao perceber que apesar de toda a atividade que fizemos e de todo o suor que produzimos eles ainda cheiravam maravilhosamente bem. Como é que ela conseguia aquilo?

"Quinn…" Rachel sussurrou alguns minutos depois.

"Certo, eu…" Comecei, pensando que ela estava reclamando por causa do meu peso em cima dela.

Fiz menção de me levantar, mas Rachel apertou meu braço levemente. "Não! Eu não… fica… aqui, comigo… assim… como você estava… eu…"

"Tem certeza que não irei te machucar com meu peso?" Eu perguntei a observando. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Tenho. Agora fica." Ela empurrou minha cabeça suavemente para baixo e eu me acomodei em seu peito entre os seus seios, fechei os olhos me sentindo um pouco cansada e completamente confortável com as carícias que ela fazia no meu cabelo. Sua respiração aos poucos ia se acalmando e voltando ao normal.

Levei uma mão até seu seio esquerdo passando levemente as pontas dos dedos sobre ele e rodeando-o numa carícia preguiçosa. Senti o desejo voltando e me vi querendo tomar Rachel para mim outra vez, mas antes que sequer pensasse em me mover, o cansaço físico me fez lembrar que eu precisava descansar um pouco pois estava exausta, então desisti da ideia e descansei minha mão na barriga de Rachel fechando os olhos.

"Quinn?" A voz de Rachel me fez abrir os olhos. "Está acordada?" Pisquei os olhos cansada.

"Sim, querida." Murmurei fechando os olhos outra vez.

"Eu também me apaixonei."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Eu abri meus olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes preguiçosamente. Meu braço foi instintivamente para o outro lado da cama e eu não senti o corpo quente de Rachel, na verdade ele estava tão frio e vazio que me fez perguntar se tudo não havia passado de um sonho bom. Um sorriso preguiçoso formou-se nos meus lábios ao pegar o travesseiro de Rachel e sentir o seu cheiro nele. Ele era realmente bom.

Ao devolver o travesseiro no lugar ouvi um som estranho vindo dos lençóis, me mexi para saber o que era e ouvi o som de novo. Revirei o emaranhado de lençóis em que me encontrava até achar um pedaço de papel dobrado cuidadosamente e com o meu nome escrito nele. Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando que era… Justo agora quando tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem entre nós…

Um sentimento de nostalgia invadiu o meu peito.

Passei as mãos nervosamente pelo meu cabelo tentando ajeitá-lo, olhei para o papel no meu colo e nem o fato de estar nua no meio da cama de Rachel me deixou mais desconfortável do que o pedaço de papel. Finalmente, abri-o suspirando pesadamente e as primeiras palavras de Rachel deixaram meus olhos aguados.

"_Minha Querida Quinn,_

_Eu espero que você não tenha ficado chateada comigo por eu ter saído sem te acordar, apenas achei que seria melhor para nós duas se fosse assim. Acho que eu não conseguiria segurar minhas lágrimas e muito menos teria a coragem necessária para dizer o que eu preciso dizer nesta pequena carta se tivesse que olhar nesses seus lindos olhos verdes. E não é como se eu estivesse a segurá-las enquanto te escrevo com o coração apertado, te olhando dormir tão serena e em paz na minha cama. Quando eu olho nos teus olhos sinto como se eles tivessem tanto para me dizer e eu… não pense que é fácil para mim estar escrevendo essa carta quando tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento era continuar nos seus braços, deitada em seu peito ouvindo o seu coração bater assim como você sentiu o meu. Eu ainda quero. Mas sei que não posso e que talvez nunca mais venha sentir tudo o que eu senti ontem em seus braços, nem mesmo com o… você sabe quem. Eu devo provavelmente estar me casando nesse momento, mas eu queria que você soubesse disso._

_Eu tenho tanto para te dizer e ao mesmo tempo não consigo colocar em simples palavras tudo o que estou sentindo agora, é engraçado, não é? Justamente quando eu mais preciso delas, elas me fogem. Você faz isso comigo desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi lá na ferroviária quando você recuperou a minha bolsa. Eu acho que algo aconteceu comigo naquele dia porque… eu não sei. Eu apenas sentia que tinha que cuidar de você. E então num impulso eu te levei para morar comigo, algo que eu normalmente não faria com uma pessoa desconhecida, mas mesmo assim eu fiz; eu comecei a me importar de verdade com você e nós ficávamos mais próximas a cada dia que passava e eu sabia, lá no fundo eu sabia que algo já tinha mudado dentro de mim. Eu não sabia quase nada de você e admito que isso às vezes me assustava um pouco, mas então depois de tanta insistência você me deixou entrar, você me deixou ver que havia muito mais de você do que você me mostrava e isso meio que me assustou mais porque eu comecei a perceber aos poucos que eu já não conseguia me imaginar sem você. Eu já não me pertencia e nem sabia disso. E depois teve todo aquele problema com o Finn e eu me sentia perdida e dividida em duas. _

_Quando eu soube que você teria que ir embora eu me senti traída, apenas sentia que estava te perdendo sem nem mesmo ter tido a chance de te ter. Me quebrou em pedaços quando eu percebi que você não tinha nem considerado a hipótese de que talvez, não sei, você pudesse ficar em Lima de vez? Bem, mas isso não importa mais agora. Você já tomou a sua decisão e eu também já tomei a minha por mais difícil que as nossas escolhas sejam. Ah Quinn… como eu desejo que as coisas entre nós pudessem ter sido diferentes. Quero que saiba que na única noite que passamos juntas eu me doei a você de corpo e alma, eu te entreguei o que possuía de mais precioso em mim: o meu coração; e eu espero que não fique triste comigo. Eu estou casando com ele, mas é a você que meu coração pertence agora. Não sei se um dia irei te ver de novo. Estou morrendo aos poucos por dentro por isso; essa incerteza que envolve o nosso futuro. Não sei se um dia você voltará para mim viva. Todos os dias chegam notícias de mais e mais pessoas mortas nessa guerra inútil e eu não consigo parar de pensar se…"_

Eu limpei minhas lágrimas violentamente. Elas corriam descontroladas pelo meu rosto e embaçavam a minha visão. Eu não conseguiria terminar de ler direito a carta de Rachel se elas continuassem a cair desesperadamente como estavam caindo. Minhas mãos tremiam levemente ao segurar o papel vegetal preenchido com a letra bonita de Rachel. Mas eu tinha que terminá-la. Eu sabia que ela iria quebrar meu coração mais cedo ou mais tarde e ela o estava fazendo agora.

"_Mas também penso que se não fosse por ela eu jamais teria te conhecido e eu agradeço por isso a quem quer que seja. Eu sei que nos últimos dias não fui uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que toda a vez que nós discutíamos eu não conseguia ficar verdadeiramente zangada com você. Como eu poderia? Eu não parava de pensar em você num só minuto. Quando eu estou com ele eu estou pensando em você, quando eu não estou com ele estou também pensando em você. __Eu compartilhei meus sonhos e a minha cama, eu conheço seu cheiro e cada pequena parte de você. Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você porque meu coração é seu e é em você que eu me seguro. __E agora você está me deixando e eu não posso fazer nada que te impeça de ir embora. Eu já sinto a sua falta, você sabia? Eu me sinto uma inútil assistindo você ir. Talvez essa é a maneira da vida me mostrar que nós não podemos ficar juntas. Sei que aos poucos me conformarei com a sua partida e quem sabe um dia eu venha a sentir pelo Finn um terço do que eu sinto por você, Quinn. Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Quem me dera se eu tivesse mais tempo para desvendar todos os seus segredos, eu queria poder fazer tantas outras coisas com você, passaria todas as noites olhando as estrelas ou mesmo vendo o nascer do sol se isso significasse ter você abraçada a mim para sempre. Mas mesmo assim os poucos dias que eu passei com você foram os melhores da minha vida e a noite que passei em seus braços vai ficar para sempre marcada em mim, você é parte de mim agora. Eu sinto o seu cheiro em mim, eu vejo seus olhos nos meus, eu sinto a sua mão segurando a minha todo o tempo. E eu queria que você soubesse que onde quer que você vá, onde quer que você esteja, eu estarei com você. Por isso eu estou escrevendo esta carta, para te dizer que eu sempre estarei esperando por você mesmo sabendo que você pode nunca mais voltar para mim, eu estarei te esperando. Estarei esperando você voltar para casa. Para nossa casa. Porque de alguma forma eu fico esperando você derrubar essa porta que nos separa e me levar com você._

_Eu te amo, Lucy Quinn Fabray. E agora eu sei que você também me ama. Isso é o que vai me manter viva daqui para frente._

_Da sua, sempre sua_

_Rach. _

_P.s. Quando sair feche a porta e coloque a chave dentro do terceiro vaso de lírios."_

_Rachel me amava. Ela estava se casando com ele, mas ela me amava. _Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar no momento e de alguma maneira estranha isso me consolava. Mas… _Ela estava se casando com ele… _Dei um pulo da cama e corri para o outro lado da cama procurando minhas calças. Quando as encontrei coloquei-as o mais rápido possível e sem querer olhei para a cadeira onde Rachel havia deixado seu vestido de noiva na noite anterior. O relógio do quarto dela marcava 09:23 Am. Meu trem sairia em menos de três horas.

Desci as escadas correndo desajeitadamente com a carta de Rachel nas mãos e tentando arrumar as minhas roupas amassadas, não tinha tempo para tomar um banho e muito menos trocar de roupa se eu quisesse ver Rachel pela última vez. Sim, eu tinha que ver Rachel naquele vestido de noiva, eu tinha que olhar uma última vez para ela, talvez essa fosse realmente a última vez e eu queria levar aquela imagem comigo, queria saber como era a sensação de ver Rachel vestida de noiva e caminhando para o altar. Ela tinha razão. Eu estava triste por ela ter saído sem me acordar. Rachel deve ter levado suas coisas enquanto eu dormia e fora vestir-se num outro lugar, na casa de Finn, quem sabe? Eu nunca quis realmente saber onde ele morava mesmo, mas já tinha ouvido Sugar comentar que era numa das maiores e melhores mansões de Lima. Ele era de uma família privilegiada e poderia dar tudo o que ela precisasse. Já eu? Eu não tinha mais nada a não ser lembranças. Lembranças de Rachel sorrindo franzindo o nariz; zangada e com a testa enrugada; falando pelos cotovelos sem parar; cantando distraída pela cozinha quando ela pensava estar sozinha; atingindo o ápice nos meus braços… essas e várias outras lembranças que povoavam a minha mente e não me deixavam pensar direito.

Peguei minha sacola às pressas, apenas me preocupei em verificar se todos os meus documentos estavam lá, não queria sofrer nenhuma complicação na hora da verificação dos documentos. Já estava caminhando em direção à porta quando me lembrei de pegar uma coisa. Subi as escadas correndo e saltando de dois em dois degraus até o quarto de Rachel. Abri a porta e o cheiro forte de sexo me invadiu. Olhei por um breve momento para a cama desarrumada que há poucas horas testemunhara dois corpos se amando. Abanei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e me foquei em buscar o que eu estava à procura, revirei as gavetas de Rachel em busca da pequena foto que um dia eu vi ela guardar. Alguns minutos depois encontrei-a na gaveta do espelho de Rachel no meio de alguns papéis. Na pequena foto Rachel tinha os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros e abria um enorme sorriso lindo, seus olhos eram tão expressivos e passavam tanta emoção e calor num só olhar. Coloquei-a no meu peito antes de dar um beijo nela e guardar no bolso frontal da calça. Desta vez desci um pouco mais calma e peguei minha sacola, olhei para a sala de Rachel procurando gravar todos os detalhes, me despedi do sofá que tinha sido meu companheiro por várias noites e onde eu havia dormido nos braços de Rachel pela primeira vez.

Eu não queria chorar, mas só de saber que talvez nunca mais fosse pisar nessa casa me deixava com o coração partido. Finalmente, caminhei até a porta e girei a chave, abrindo-a. Olhei uma última vez para a casa onde eu passei os dias mais felizes da minha vida ao lado de Rachel. Fechei a porta com o coração nas mãos e fiz como Rachel tinha recomendado na carta de despedida dela, procurei o terceiro vaso de lírios na pequena varanda e coloquei a chave dentro dele. Não pude deixar de lembrar da noite que eu Rachel passamos sentadas nas escadas dela olhando as estrelas.

"_**Eu sabia que aquele cheiro vinha de você!" Rachel acusou afastando a cabeça um pouco do meu ombro para me olhar. Me perdi por alguns segundos em seus olhos castanhos intensos e Rachel teve que me abanar um pouco. "Quinn**__**? O que foi?"**_

"_**Nada… é só que… você é tão linda." Eu disse idiotamente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.**_

Abanei a cabeça mais uma vez para espantar as lembranças.

Desci as escadas e caminhei pela grama até a cerca, fechei a portinhola de madeira da casa azulada de Rachel, ajeitei a sacola nas minhas costas e saí caminhando sem olhar para trás. Já ouvira dizer em algum lugar que a vida era feita de momentos, uns bons, outros maus, mas que no fim todos se complementavam. As pessoas é que tinham que escolher se optavam por se agarrar aos bons ou aos maus momentos. Tudo se resumia a escolhas.

Passei pela rua da minha antiga casa e me despedi silenciosamente do lugar que me viu crescer. A casa estava fechada e a portinhola de madeira também. Eu precisava me apressar se quisesse chegar ao casamento de Rachel a tempo, por isso procurei não perder muito tempo ali pois eu sabia que a capela onde Rachel se casaria não ficava tão perto assim. Conheci-a apenas de vista mas me lembrava um pouco do caminho até lá, pelo menos o suficiente para não me perder. E foi para lá que eu fui com o coração apertado. Eu sabia que estava me torturando em vão, era demais vê-la se casar com outro dizendo que me amava, mas eu precisava vê-la antes de ir embora. Era um pouco engraçado se pensássemos assim; eu estava com tanto medo de ouvi-la dizer _o sim_ e eu sabia que isso me devastaria por dentro, mas mesmo assim eu estava indo para lá como uma vaca que segue mansa para o matadouro. Às vezes nem eu mesma me compreendia.

* * *

**Será que a Rach vai mesmo se casar? **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: E... o último capítulo! Teria até postado ontem se eu não odiasse as segundas-feiras :/  
**

**Tecnicamente esse é o último capítulo, mas eu fiz um epílogo e não sei se deveria postar ou não... talvez fosse melhor deixar para cada um imaginar o destino da Quinn, hum? Hum? Mas, enfim... foi divertido escrever essa fanfic. Talvez eu poste outras. Talvez... *-***

**Boa leitura :)**

**EscCraveiro: Bom, eu não sei meesmoo se você irá gostar do fim, mas eu tenho um epílogo (carta na manga) hahaha Eu até que gostaria de 'estender' a fic, mas acho melhor para por aqui que eu as vezes tenho o dom de estragar as coisas haha. ****É, o Japão se rende mesmo aos Estados Unidos, mas será que a Quinnie volta dessa viva? haha eu sou má :P ****Bom, mas mesmo assim obrigada por comentar e espero mesmo que goste do final! :)**

* * *

**Parte VII**

A capela estava cheia. Todos os bancos estavam fielmente preenchidos e eu me lembrei quando Finn dissera que toda Lima estaria presente no seu casamento. Todo mundo cochichava com todo mundo, parecia até que estavam num mercado do que num lugar sagrado, mas isso já era de se esperar, não? Deduzi que Rachel deveria estar atrasada, o famoso atraso das noivas. Procurei não chamar muita atenção quando me esgueirei entre os pilares da capela e arranjei um lugar estratégico que não me deixaria ser vista por ninguém, mas que me deixava ver todo mundo, principalmente Rachel. Não demorou muito e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos os convidados puseram-se de pé. Pude olhar de relance para algumas pessoas que estavam nas primeiras fileiras, todas elas empertigadas e com seus narizes em pé, olhavam com desdém para tudo e todos como se de nada passássemos. Deveria ser essa a alta sociedade de Lima. Enquanto os filhos e as filhas dos menos privilegiados se sacrificavam numa guerra vazia, eles estavam numa boa como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Cada um mais preocupado com seu próprio umbigo para se importar com o que realmente estava se passando, mas lá no fundo eu não os culpava. Eu era muito pior que eles, eu carregava sangue nas minhas mãos; um sangue indesejado, mas mesmo assim carregava e sentia remorso só de pensar que estaria voltando para lá. Mas eu tinha o dever de lutar pelo meu país e essa era a minha obrigação, eu sabia muito bem o que acontecia com os soldados desertores. Se não eram caçados como o inimigo, sofriam todo o tipo de castigo possível. De uma maneira ou de outra você acabaria morto.

Virei meu pescoço para o altar e vi Finn Hudson sorrindo como um pateta, ele recebia palmadinhas no ombro de um senhor alto e magro muito parecido com ele – deveria ser seu pai. Usava um terno que deveria ter custado horrores; o cabelo penteado civilizadamente para trás concedendo-lhe ares de bom moço, o marido perfeito dos sonhos de muitas mulheres que olhavam displicentemente para a entrada da capela com suas caras aborrecidas. Vi Rachel aparecer de braços dados com o Sr. Hummel, só aí me dei conta de Kurt e Blaine enfiados num terno elegante e sorrindo alegremente para Rachel como se estivessem assegurando-a de que ela tinha feito a escolha certa. Vi também a Sra. Schuester com o marido num dos bancos um pouco distante. Até Sugar estava enfiada no meio de uns velhinhos enfezados. Eu tive que rir da cena. Mas meu riso logo cessou assim que meus olhos caíram no vestido de Rachel. Ela estava maravilhosa!

Eu me lembro de ter dito que ela ficaria maravilhosa, mas isso era antes de realmente vê-la usando-o. Rachel mais parecia uma deusa do que uma reles mortal. Mas eu era suspeita para falar. Eu sabia bem o que Rachel escondia debaixo daquele vestido para que meros elogios descrevessem o quão linda ela estava agora. Eu estava sem palavras. Meu coração batia tão forte no meu peito que eu temi ter uma paragem cardíaca. Céus, eu estava tão apaixonada. Tão perdidamente, irremediavelmente, estupidamente apaixonada.

Nossos olhos cruzaram-se por um momento e eu vi o pequeno susto que ela tomou, acho que não me esperava aqui. Talvez ela pensou que poderia se casar enquanto eu ainda estivesse dormindo, talvez… para eu não impedir seu casamento. Esse pensamento me causou uma pequena dor no peito.

_O que você queria, Quinn? Ela não pode te esperar para sempre mesmo que ela tenha dito que o faria!_

Rachel passou por mim e por todos os outros convidados que estavam mais preocupados com a noiva do que com a minha presença. Eu vi sua inquietação, ela queria olhar para onde eu estava mas não podia porque todo mundo estava olhando para ela e o Sr. Hummel não parava de avançar em direção ao altar.

Eu sorri. Tinha cumprido meu desejo, agora era só ir embora desse lugar e deixar tudo para trás, inclusive Rachel e seu casamento perfeito. Mas quem disse que eu consegui? Não. Eu fui fraca e me permiti ficar até a hora do sim, talvez na esperança de que ela desistisse na última hora e viesse correndo para os meus braços. Pura ilusão, Quinn.

_Apenas… vá embora. _

"… Aqui na casa de Deus, celebrando este sagrado matrimônio que tem como finalidade unir duas pessoas, duas almas que se amam…"

Eu não ouvia nada que o padre baixinho e rechonchudo dizia, nem mesmo o seu discurso sobre como o amor sempre triunfa no final era mais interessante que olhar para Rachel. Ela se mexia desconfortável a todo instante, deveria estar sentindo o meu olhar sobre ela pois eu não parei de olhá-la um segundo sequer desde que ela passou por aquelas portas em direção ao altar. Eu só tinha olhos para Rachel e mais nada.

"Este jovem casal que ainda tem muito para viver e que certamente…"

Estiquei o pescoço e olhei para o relógio no pulso de um senhor sentado a minha frente. Eram 11h09 Am. Olhei para Rachel.

"Meu caro Finn, você aceita esta belíssima mulher parada aqui ao seu lado como sua fiel esposa, para que…"

"Sim!" Finn interrompeu-o e eu virei os olhos. Alguns dos convidados riram baixinho e outros cochicharam o mais baixo que podiam, dizendo alguma coisa como 'ele não se aguenta de tanta felicidade.'

"E você minha querida, aceita Finn Hudson…"

Abanei a cabeça ao me dar conta de uma coisa. Eu não era tão forte assim como estava querendo demonstrar. Antes que o padre pudesse falar ou perguntar mais alguma coisa, eu olhei para as costas de Rachel pela última vez antes de me virar e sair da capela. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Dessa vez eu me permitiria chorar. Apertei a sacola nas minhas costas e segui meu caminho em direção à ferroviária de Lima, chorando silenciosamente pelo meu amor perdido.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

A ferroviária de Lima nunca me pareceu tão vazia como nesse momento. Sorri tristemente enquanto caminhava de cabeça baixa. Lembrei de algo que um dia tinha escutado minha mãe dizer: '_Na vida você pode tomar decisões ou fazer escolhas; as decisões tomadas nem sempre são as mais acertadas e mais cedo ou mais tarde te causam vários arrependimentos; e as escolhas, sejam elas boas ou más, sempre trazem suas consequências.'_

Eu tinha decidido ir embora de Lima, mas escolhido deixar meu coração nessa pequena cidade.

Me lembrei tristemente da breve conversa que tivemos no meio da noite depois de termos nos amado mais algumas vezes.

_**Eu não conseguia me cansar dela e estava sempre querendo mais. Rachel não estava diferente de mim, ela se entregava a mim sem reservas e eu percebia pelo seu olhar que ela também queria mais. Eu ainda estava maravilhada com a confissão dela algumas horas antes. **_

_**Rachel descansava no meu ombro esquerdo abraçada a mim, sua respiração calma e suas mãos brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo denunciavam que ela ainda estava acordada. Eu estava adorando vê-la respirar assim.**_

"_**Rachel…" Eu comecei um pouco hesitante. Não sabia se aquele era o momento certo para tocar no assunto, mas eu tinha que tentar ou nunca saberia e eu não queria ir embora com essa dúvida me atormentando.**_

_**Ela me olhou e sorriu timidamente. **_

"_**Sim?"**_

"_**Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"**_

"_**Claro que pode."**_

"_**Quero que você seja sincera." Seu olhar mudou de divertido para apreensivo. Talvez não fosse mesmo o melhor momento para aquilo. Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. "Você… você seria capaz de o deixar?"**_

"_**Eu… por que está me perguntando isso agora Quinn?"**_

"_**Porque eu preciso saber."**_

"_**Eu… eu não posso. Não posso deixá-lo assim sem mais nem menos." Ela estava se desvencilhando do meu abraço e procurava ir para longe. Mas eu não deixei ela se afastar. Sua resposta deitou abaixo todas as expetativas que eu criara desde que nos beijamos. Eu sentia aos poucos a dor da rejeição e ver que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós sua decisão de se casar continuava firme e forte me destruiu mais um pouco.**_

"_**Você não pode ou não quer, Rachel?" Logo me lembrei de Frannie.**_

_**Eu procurava os olhos dela que insistiam em fugir dos meus. Rachel estava fugindo dos meus braços.**_

"_**Eu não posso e também não quero." Ouvi-a dizer com a voz fria. Por que ela não me olhava nos olhos?**__** "**__**Não estrague esse momento maravilhoso pensando no depois Quinn, concentre-se no presente e não no futuro. O futuro não pertence a ninguém."**_

Aquela conversa ecoava na minha mente vezes sem conta. Como eu fora idiota. Claro que ela não iria abandoná-lo por mim, ela nem havia cogitado essa hipótese. Limpei algumas lágrimas que embaçavam a minha visão e continuei andando pelas pessoas distraídas que nem notavam a minha presença. Meu objetivo era chegar na bilheteria e comprar o bilhete para Newport e sair de Lima o mais rápido possível. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto.

"Me desculpe moça, você sabe onde fica a bilheteria?" Virei-me para o homem que tinha me parado. Ele era bonito e parecia ser de descendência japonesa. Vestia um fato elegante e carregava uma mala nas mãos. Quando ele me olhou eu percebi que ele levou um pequeno susto. Eu tentei sorrir para ele mas acho que devo ter feito uma careta não muito agradável. Limpei um pouco as lágrimas para que o pudesse ver melhor, ele ainda me olhava apreensivo.

"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Sim, está... obrigada por perguntar." Respondi voltando a caminhar vagarosamente em direção à bilheteria. Olhei-o de esguelha e percebi que ele me seguia.

"Me desculpe por estar incomodando, mas é que eu não sei onde comprar um bilhete, sou novo aqui e estou meio perdido. Você poderia, por favor, me mostrar onde é que fica a bilheteria?"

"Tudo bem."

Ele então calou-se e limitou-se a me seguir. Eu mal prestava atenção nele, minha mente estava num único lugar, na verdade, numa única pessoa. Fomos até a bilheteria e encontramos uma pequena fila. Ali perto eu podia ver várias pessoas despedindo-se dos seus familiares, vendo toda aquela demonstração de carinho e afeto me lembrei do dia que eu havia desembarcado em Lima. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido na minha vida em tão curto espaço de tempo… mas a melhor de todas com certeza tinha sido Rachel.

Chegou a minha vez na fila e eu pedi um bilhete para Newport ao senhor de meia-idade que estava por trás do enorme vidro com um buraquinho para receber o dinheiro. Ele rasgou um dos bilhetes e eu paguei-o enquanto o recebia. O homem que me seguia entrou logo que saí e pediu um bilhete também. Quando eu estava indo embora ele disse algo que me fez parar.

"Dia difícil?"

Eu olhei-o pensando se responderia ou não. Por fim resolvi respondê-lo, afinal, ele só estava tentando ser gentil.

"Um pouco."

"Meu nome é Mike Chang. E não se preocupe, amanhã é um novo dia."

"Fabray." Acenei com a cabeça. "Amanhã eu posso não estar mais aqui."

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para os sapatos bem polidos por um bom tempo antes de voltar a falar.

"O amor é um pouco complicado mesmo. Que graça teria o amor se ele não fosse complicado?"

Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar como é que ele sabia daquilo quando o velhinho voltou com os trocos dele e ele recebeu o bilhete, agradecendo-me pela ajuda e desejando-me sorte. Eu ainda estava um pouco atordoada com as suas palavras que nem consegui respondê-lo devidamente, apenas vi-o colocar o chapéu na cabeça e desaparecer no meio da multidão.

Procurei o relógio da ferroviária e vi que eram 11h25 Am. Meu trem sairia em vinte minutos e eu tinha que me apressar. Fui a procura do meu trem olhando melancolicamente o bilhete em minhas mãos. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Se eu iria fazer isso, não iria me torturar mais do que já tinha torturado. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu queria ficar e só ele sabia o quanto eu queria fugir daqui.

Uma voz soou pelos altifalantes anunciando que em poucos minutos o trem para Newport estaria saindo, eu consegui localizar o trem e caminhei até ele com passos lentos. Alguns soldados já fardados estavam embarcando com suas sacolas nas costas, despedindo-se das suas famílias. O ciclo sempre se repetia, uns chegavam para outros partirem. Assim que cheguei perto da porta reconheci o mesmo senhor de cabelos grisalhos que me acompanhou na viagem até Lima. Ele sorriu para mim e já não parecia tão aborrecido como da outra vez. Eu tentei sorrir de volta enquanto entregava o bilhete, ele picotou-o e depois me devolveu. Eu já estava prestes a entrar no trem quando parei para dar uma última olhada no lugar. Meu olhar percorria a estação quando avistei de longe o Sr. Figgins. Ele me cumprimentou com a cabeça e eu retribuí cumprimentando-o também, depois virei-me e comecei a subir as escadinhas do trem. Mas nada havia me preparado para aquele momento. Talvez fosse só em minha cabeça, talvez fosse o desejo de nunca deixá-la ir, ou talvez fosse a pequena esperança que eu ainda mantinha acesa em meu peito… Eu poderia jurar que tinha ouvido a voz de Rachel no meio da multidão. Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse ficando surda. Talvez.

Mas então eu tive que me virar porque eu estava ouvindo a voz dela cada vez mais perto de mim. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando avistei Rachel correndo e gritando meu nome, segurando a cauda razoável de seu vestido numa mão e na outra os sapatos de salto que usara no seu casamento.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Ela gritava e eu continuava sem reação alguma, parada no meio da escadinha sem saber o que fazer.

"Espere, Quinn!"

Rachel chegou até mim ofegante e parou na minha frente. O maquinista ainda estava por ali e seu olhar variava do curioso ao confuso, eu poderia apostar que ele não via uma noiva fugitiva por ali todos os dias.

A primeira reação que tive depois que me apercebi que o meu cérebro não estava me pregando nenhuma partida foi a que eu menos queria naquele momento e o meu orgulho ferido falou mais alto que o meu coração esperançoso.

"O que faz aqui Rachel?" Eu perguntei tentando mostrar indiferença com a presença dela. "Pensei que já tivesse decidido que fosse melhor para nós duas se não nos víssemos." Falei amargamente, fazendo referência à carta que ela havia escrito naquela manhã.

"Quinn… não faz assim…"

"Fazer o que Rachel? A única que faz as coisas aqui é você, não eu! O que você esperava? Que saindo sem me acordar eu não conseguiria chegar a tempo de te ver entrando na igreja e não atrapalharia o seu casamento perfeito? Bem, te digo uma coisa, eu não iria atrapalhá-lo mesmo! Pouco me importa se você se casa com ele ou não!"

"Oh, realmente? Bem, isso não foi o que os seus olhos vermelhos me disseram dentro daquela igreja!" Rachel rebateu levantando o queixo e assumindo sua personalidade bem conhecida por mim. "E você sabe muito bem porquê eu escolhi que fosse assim, você sabe muito bem! Então não venha com esse argumento para cima de mim, eu sei que você não pensa assim e muito menos se sente assim. Deus, Quinn! Você sabe o quanto me custou estar aqui?"

"Não se atreva a jogar isso na minha cara, você não sabe o que eu sinto ou o que eu deixo de sentir!"

Um pigarro chamou nossa atenção e eu e Rachel nos viramos na direção dele. Um homem alto e corpulento de cabelos castanhos olhava para nós seriamente. Ele vestia o uniforme do exército e tinha cara de quem estava muito aborrecido.

"Será que vocês poderiam sair do caminho?" Ele disse com sua voz grave e imponente.

Rachel bufou e largando a cauda do vestido pegou no meu braço e puxou-me de lado. Embora eu estivesse um pouco apreensiva, me deixei levar por ela para que não atrapalhássemos a passagem das pessoas.

Rachel olhou para mim e suspirou pesadamente. Abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes… mas nada disse em nenhuma delas. Esse simples gesto foi a confirmação do que eu já sabia: ela não me pediria para ficar.

Eu sorri tristemente.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, Rachel? De verdade."

"Eu queria … não, eu tinha que… eu precisava… te ver. Uma última vez. Antes de você ir." Rachel gaguejava, pousando seus lindos olhos hesitantes nos meus. Foi aí que eu também vi: apesar da maquiagem bem feita tentando encobrir, seus olhos também estavam inchados e um pouco vermelhos. Meu coração se encolheu no peito. Eu estava sendo tão egoísta com ela, estava pensando apenas em mim e não no fato de que Rachel não era indiferente aos meus sentimentos. Ela deveria estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu e eu a estava tratando dessa maneira. Senti vergonha de mim mesma e de como estava agindo com ela.

Aproximei-me devagar e levei uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciando sua pele macia. Rachel fechou os olhos entregando-se ao meu carinho.

"Você está deslumbrante. Está absolutamente linda, Rach." Rachel sorriu, não um sorriso triste, mas um sincero e aliviado.

Nós ficamos um momento em silêncio. Eu me perguntava no que ela estaria pensando agora.

"Eu li a sua carta."

"Eu sei." Ela desvencilhou-se do nosso contato e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda. Eu podia ver que ela estava um pouco desconfortável, ela não sabia o que dizer e isso era extremamente raro quando se tratava de Rachel Berry. "Não me arrependo de nenhuma palavra escrita, eu realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo."

"Então, por que, Rachel? Por que se casar com _ele_?" Eu disse a última palavra com rancor, eu sequer conseguia pronunciar o nome _dele_. "_Ele_ não vai te fazer feliz, você sabe disso."

"Você… se lembra daquela noite quando nós duas ficamos vendo as estrelas e já estava quase amanhecendo? Bem, naquela noite você me perguntou se eu o amava e eu disse que sim. Ele é um bom homem e eu o amo, mas hoje eu vejo que o amor que eu tenho por ele é diferente, é por nossa amizade e não é como o tipo de amor que eu sinto por você. Eu amo ele, mas sou apaixonada por você. Ele é tudo o que eu sonhei num homem, mas você é tudo o que eu sonhei para mim, você consegue entender o que eu estou dizendo?" Diante do meu silêncio ela virou a cara para não me encarar. "Hoje eu contei a ele sobre tudo. Sobre nós. Ele… não reagiu muito bem."

"Ele te machucou outra vez?" Perguntei entredentes já sentindo o meu rosto esquentar e Rachel logo virou-se para me acalmar. Se ele tivesse tocado num fio de cabelo de Rachel outra vez…

"Não! Não! Ele não fez nada que pudesse comprometer a minha integridade física, porém eu acho que ele esteve muito perto, mas depois conseguiu controlar muito bem o que estava sentindo." Eu olhei-a sem entender muito bem o que ela havia dito. "Ele não me machucou. Ele só… entrou em negação. Você sabe, se você não tivesse aparecido na igreja… talvez eu não tivesse tido a coragem necessária para fazer o que fiz. Eu joguei tudo para o alto, Quinn. Eu fiz o que eu queria, o que meu coração queria e não o que os outros esperavam que eu fosse fazer. E eu sei que eu disse que o futuro não pertencia a ninguém, mas… Deus, Quinn, eu queria… não… _eu quero_ um futuro com você. Eu não suportei ver seus olhos tão tristes quando eu entrei naquela igreja, eu não… " Rachel desabou num choro sofrido, cobrindo a face com as mãos.

Abracei-a e apertei-a contra o meu peito.

"Shhh. Não chore, Rach. Por favor, não chore."

Eu não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la para de chorar, então eu não fiz nada, apenas permaneci segurando-a contra mim. Faltavam poucos minutos para o meu trem sair e cada minuto que eu passava com Rachel em meus braços eu procurava guardar bem no fundo de mim para que sempre pudesse lembrar a sensação de tê-la em meus braços.

Pouco tempo depois Rachel afastou-se suavemente de mim, mas permaneceu perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse exalar o aroma de sua pele. Peguei suas mãos entre as minhas e fechando os olhos, beijei os dedos dela carinhosamente. Foi nesse momento que eu notei uma coisa.

_Ela não usava a aliança._

"Onde está…?"

"Ele não chegou de colocar." Ela interrompeu-me, sabendo de antemão o que eu iria perguntar. "Não tive a coragem necessária de dizer o sim quando vi você saindo." Espantada, olhei para ela sem saber o que aquilo significava. Rachel tentou esboçar um sorriso enquanto limpava as lágrimas, eu ainda a olhava atordoada e sem acreditar realmente que aquilo poderia ser verdade.

_Ela não tinha dito o sim. _

"Oh, Rach!"

Rodopiei com ela pela estação não me contendo de felicidade antes de voltar a colocá-la no chão. Pelo menos esse gesto arrancara um riso dela e eu estava feliz só por isso. Mas no minuto seguinte seu semblante mudou drasticamente para triste e um pouco daquele brilho que ela possuía foi se apagando. Ela olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos como se com esse gesto pudesse ver a minha alma.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei. E eu te amo ainda mais, Rachel Berry."

"Você promete que vai se cuidar? Que não vai entrar em confrontos corpo-a-corpo? E se você sentir frio? E se você se machucar seriamente? E se você passar fome? Certamente lá não devem fazer um guisado como o meu! Deus, eu ouvi dizer que é muito comum…"

"Rachel, isso é a guerra." Ela me olhou severamente e eu sorri achando as divagações dela engraçadas. "Eu prometo, querida." O que eu mais queria naquele momento era beijar a boca deliciosa de Rachel que não parava de se mover. Então o barulho do trem preparando-se para partir soou e nós olhamos juntas para a porta de entrada, ela depois olhou para mim com aqueles olhos que pareciam ter engolido o céu.

Eu encostei a sacola no chão e levei as mãos ao pescoço.

"Eu queria que você ficasse com algo meu… você sabe… no caso de se esquecer de mim." Tirei o colar de Frannie do meu pescoço e peguei suas mãos pequenas e delicadas, coloquei o colar nelas e depois fechei-as em torno dele. Ela apertou o pingente antes de sorrir, como se estivesse lembrando de algo.

"_Conservar algo que possa recordar-te seria admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te_."

"William Shakespeare." Eu sussurrei olhando-a embevecida.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e esboçou um meio sorriso olhando em meus olhos. "William Shakespeare. E você precisa mais dele do que eu. Frannie apreciaria se você o levasse com você." Ela voltou a colocar o colar em minhas mãos. "Quando você voltar, eu estarei esperando por você aqui, nesse mesmo lugar." Ela disse com a voz embargada, alisando a gola do meu casaco.

Seu olhar estava grudado no chão e meu coração se fazia mais pequeno cada vez que sua voz saía entrecortada.

"Só… volte para mim." Rachel disse num sussurro sofrido. "Volte para casa, Quinn."

"Eu voltarei." Eu respondi triste.

Beijei com carinho o topo de sua cabeça bem no meio de sua franja. Tirei alguns fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam sua visão e dei-lhe um selinho demorado. Ela abraçou-me mais uma vez, não queria me ver partir. Mas assim que ela me soltou eu parti sem olhar para trás.

Subi as escadinhas do trem, deixando a mulher que eu amava para trás.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Entrei no trem sentindo meu coração apertado. Fui procurando distraidamente o lugar marcado no bilhete, minha mente estava noutro lugar. Parando no número indicado, notei que a pessoa que estava ao meu lado era o homem que nos havia interrompido nas escadas, pedindo 'docemente' para que o cedêssemos a passagem. Eu não queria me meter em confusões, então apenas ocupei o meu lugar sem nada dizer a ele. Estava aliviada pelo lugar ser perto da janela. Num dado momento, ele virou-se para mim e ficou me encarando seriamente. Depois disse suavemente de uma maneira que me deixou surpresa e espantada:

"Despedida difícil, huh?"

"Sim."

"Quem é ela? Sua amiga?"

"Não. Ela é Rachel… Minha casa."

Olhei alguns segundos para a cara confusa dele e abri um sorriso, virando-me para a janela. Rachel também sorria, acenando para mim. E sim, dessa vez eu faria de tudo para voltar para casa.

Para minha Rach.

Fim.

* * *

**E então? :) Epílogo ou não?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Epílogo

**N/A: Pronto! Aqui está o epílogo, só espero que não me matem haha, mas até que fui boazinha ;) Não sei se foi assim que imaginaram a volta da Quinnie, mas... bem, pelo menos ela voltou :P Perdoem-me pelos erros, ok? É que estou morrendo de sono, estou digitando só com um olho aberto. Boa leitura e até a próxima :)**

**Guest: Oh, chora não!**

**EscCraveiro: Hahaha, você colocou pensamentos nada puros sobre a Quinn/Dianna na minha cabeça com esse comentário :P Sabe que eu nem tinha imaginado ela de farda de verdade?! Me abana Jesuis! hahaha**

**Ahh, obrigada pelos elogios, tentei fazer o melhor que pude :)) Ainda bem que não deixei a desejar hehe **

**Bem, pelo menos não sou só eu com ''O dom'' hahaha :P **

**Beijos e até moça!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Dois anos e meio depois_

Minha cabeça estava encostada no vidro do pequeno carro preto. Eu olhava para o céu sentindo meu coração bater na expectativa. Estava distraída brincando com o pingente na mão direita, planejava colocar uma nova corrente nela já que a antiga tinha se perdido algures no Japão, mas tinha um leve palpite que a havia perdido no acampamento secreto em Yokohama, uma cidade em Kanagawa. Ouvia no fundo o rádio ligado. O volume estava baixo, mas mesmo assim ainda podia-se ouvir a voz do presidente Harry S. Truman. Ele discursava sobre a liberdade e dizia como Roosevelt conduziu os Estados Unidos através da II guerra mundial para um futuro próspero, lamentando profundamente sua morte há dois anos atrás. Falava também do quão orgulhoso ele estaria por saber que o tempo de caos e tormenta que ele tanto tentou acabar tinham finalmente terminado.

Eu não sabia dizer se estava feliz ou não. Não depois de tudo o que vi e presenciei, tudo aquilo que eu mais queria esquecer tinha voltado com toda força para me atormentar. Eu me sentia fraca e um pouco como a primeira vez que cheguei em Lima. Eu tinha cumprido minha promessa e me mantivera viva a todo custo, pois eu sabia que desta vez teria para onde voltar. Mas o sentimento de nostalgia não parava de me assombrar. Às vezes me perguntava por que é que as coisas tinham que ser como eram.

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou os meus lábios.

Eu estava voltando para casa definitivamente.

"Será que eu estou vendo um sorriso?"

Eu sorri mais ainda e procurei seu olhar no espelho retrovisor. Marley sorria para mim e eu não pude deixar de retribuir. No mesmo instante Jake virou-se para me ver e também sorriu, sem deixar de prestar atenção na estrada.

"Eu aposto que deve estar pensando nela." Jake disse e riu. Marley acompanhou-o e eu não poderia estar mais vermelha.

Era até engraçado. Eu esperava nunca mais encontrar Marley, mas aqui estava ela com seu marido, dando-me uma carona até Lima. Quando a tragédia toda no Japão colocou um fim à guerra, eu quase não tinha mais esperanças. Todos os feridos foram transferidos de emergência para um acampamento hospitalar na base naval em Yokosuka e depois disso eu já não sabia como é que tinha vindo parar em Maryland três meses depois. Soube que as enfermeiras no hospital em Maryland me consideravam um caso perdido. Eu tinha chegado desacordada e com ferimentos gravíssimos, mas mesmo assim Sue Sylvester não desistiu de mim e eu soube também que ela gritou na cara de cada oficial que pensou sequer em me descartar. Acho que agora eu devia muito à ela.

"Eu suponho que sim, veja só como está vermelha!" Marley respondeu a Jake, como se eu não estivesse ali presente.

"Pois estou pensando nela mesmo!" Respondi sem conseguir esconder meu rosto afogueado. Marley olhou para mim carinhosamente do espelho retrovisor. Ela sabia de toda a minha história com Rachel e estava ansiosa por conhecê-la, mas não seria desta vez. Eles estavam apenas de passagem por Lima para me deixar lá e seguiriam por outro caminho.

Quando eu cheguei em Maryland disseram que eu não parava de sussurrar dois nomes em meus delírios febris. Um deles era Rachel e o outro… bom, o outro era o de Marley. E segundo a enfermeira Unique, o segundo era mais pronunciando que o outro, seguido de: 17 div. Ainda agradeço pela inteligência da enfermeira ao se aperceber de que na verdade o que eu dizia era: décima sétima divisão; não descansando em suas buscas para encontrar um soldado da décima sétima divisão chamado Marley. Ela contou-me que levou um bom tempo até achar o tal soldado e a sua surpresa ao constatar que este era uma mulher.

Marley não hesitou em viajar de Delaware até Maryland para me buscar. Não soube explicar a alegria que tomou conta de mim assim que abri os meus olhos semanas depois que ela chegou e me deparei com os olhos dela. Eu sabia que ela seria a minha salvação e o meu consciente parecia achar assim também.

"Rachel é uma mulher de sorte."

"Não." Marley olhou para mim com os olhos confusos. "Eu é que sou uma mulher de sorte." Murmurei voltando a encostar a cabeça no vidro traseiro do carro.

O tempo passava e eu contava cada minuto ansiosa por chegar em Lima. Marley era afinal uma mulher extremamente divertida e seu noivo Jake também era. Ela contou-me que assim que chegou em casa não perdeu tempo e pediu ele em casamento. Eu não pude deixar de rir ao imaginá-la fazendo aquilo. Eles formavam um belo casal. Eu não sabia se Marley fazia ideia do quanto ele a amava, a maneira como ele olhava para ela… era como Rachel às vezes olhava para mim.

Rachel.

Eu me perguntava se ela ainda lembrava-se de mim. Porque eu não me esqueci um dia sequer dela.

"Estamos entrando em Lima" Jake avisou-nos animado.

Alguns minutos depois as pequenas casas de Lima fizeram-se presentes, tão pequenas e charmosas como só elas conseguiam ser. Passamos da ferroviária devagar e eu admirei como as coisas pareciam não ter mudado quase nada desde a minha partida. Tentei procurar o Sr. Figgins com os olhos mas não consegui avistá-lo. Jake conduzia-nos pelas ruas seguindo as minhas instruções, eu estava nos conduzindo diretamente para a casa de Rachel. Não sabia se poderia aparecer assim de repente, mas ela tinha prometido para mim que me esperaria. Ela disse que me esperaria e me fez prometer voltar para casa.

Todos os dias eu olhava para a pequena foto de Rachel que roubara no dia em que partira de Lima pela segunda vez, mas infelizmente perdi-a algures durante a viagem de regresso. Ainda me lembro bem daquele dia. Meus poucos pertences me foram entregues num pequeno saco plástico e lá dentro só estavam o pingente já sem o fio, a carta desbotada de Rachel e algumas poucas roupas. Mas isso não impediu Marley de ler a carta.

"O que você andou aprontando em Lima, hum Quinn? Andou deixando mocinhas apaixonadas por lá?" Lembro de ela me ter perguntado assim que acordei.

"E então? Sabe bem estar de volta, não?" Marley perguntou, tirando-me das lembranças.

"Não poderia pedir outra coisa." Respondi distraída, vendo atentamente Jake entrar na rua de Rachel. Meus olhos foram logo a procura da casa azulada, encontrando não só a casa azulada como também a cerca branca de madeira.

Jake parou o carro em frente a casa e depois pulou do assento, correndo para abrir a porta de Marley como um cavalheiro, trocando um beijo rápido com ela antes de abrir a minha também. Eu saí do carro com uma pequena mala, cortesia de Marley. Ele depois fechou a porta e me deu um abraço, desejando-me boa sorte e voltando para o carro. Eu sabia que ele estava nos deixando à sós de propósito, sabia que Marley queria se despedir de mim.

"Então…" Eu respirei fundo olhando para a mulher de olhos castanhos. Não sabia como fazer isso. Eu não era particularmente fã de despedidas.

Foi então que Marley, como sempre, me surpreendeu com um abraço apertado e escondeu sua cara no meu pescoço. Senti algo quente contra minha pele e logo soube que ela estava chorando.

"Oh, Marley…" Murmurei esfregando suavemente suas costas.

"Eu só… me desculpe por isso. Às vezes me transformo numa tola sentimental." Ela fungou saindo do meu abraço. "Me promete que vai ficar bem?" Ela me olhou suplicante.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Agora eu vou ficar bem."

"Você sabe que qualquer coisa é só me escrever, certo? Espero sinceramente que a sua Rachel cuide de você como você merece. Um dia ainda virei para conhecê-la, pode ter certeza!"

"Tenho a certeza que ela ficará feliz em te conhecer."

"Bem, agora nós vamos indo." Ela sorriu para mim. Eu me pus de joelhos e beijei carinhosamente sua barriga saliente, acariciando-a com a mão direita.

"Cuide dessa garota por mim." Sussurrei emocionada.

"Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei." Marley acariciou meus cabelos sorrindo e depois esperou-me levantar para me dar um beijo na bochecha e um último abraço apertado. Abri a porta do carro para ela e esperei que ela se acomodasse devidamente antes de fechá-la.

Acenei para Jake e Marley, retribuindo seus acenos. Esperei o carro desaparecer numa curva deixando um pequeno rastro de poeira para trás antes de me virar para a casa de Rachel. Eu estava me perguntando se ela estaria em casa.

Não pensei duas vezes e abri vagarosamente a portinhola branca de madeira de Rachel e caminhei entre as flores no jardim dela. Eu observava cada detalhe daquela casa, cada pequeno detalhe do jardim e depois as escadas de madeira. Eu guardava tantas recordações daquele lugar. E pensar que eu esperava não voltar nunca mais… mas aqui estava eu, plantada no primeiro degrau das escadas, incerta se deveria continuar ou não. Num acesso de coragem, subi os degraus sem hesitar, parando na enorme porta de entrada da casa de Rachel. Pousei a mala ao meu lado e levantei a mão pronta para bater na porta. Eu não poderia esperar e nem queria adiar mais o nosso reencontro mesmo estando temerosa com o que poderia acontecer.

Mas então a porta abriu-se num rompante e meu coração quase parou pelo susto.

O susto da porta só não foi maior que o susto que tomei ao me deparar com uma criaturinha loira olhando-me curiosa. A garotinha não deveria ter mais que cinco anos.

"Olá!" Ela soltou efusivamente, ainda olhando-me com seus olhinhos curiosos. Eu estava paralisada e quase não respirava, mil e uma coisas passavam pela minha cabeça nesse momento. Minha cara deveria estar branca. "O que aconteceu ao seu braço?"

Meu olhar seguiu o dela. Seus olhos estavam cravados onde um dia meu braço esquerdo residira. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

Ela olhou para mim triste e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco ao notar que eu estava estática.

"Você está procurando a Rachel?" Ela virou a cabecinha de lado. Foi então que eu me apercebi de seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Apenas acenei com a cabeça incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Ela então saiu correndo pela sala e desapareceu pela cozinha. Olhei para as minhas botas bem polidas e tentei não me lembrar da amputação. Repetia na minha mente que agora não era hora para isso.

Ouvi um barulho vindo lá de dentro e então levantei o olhar, vendo a garotinha puxar uma Rachel distraída pela sala e apontando para mim.

"Eu já disse para você não abrir mais a porta Beth."

Rachel limpava alguma coisa com um pano e assim que ela me viu deixou cair o que carregava nas mãos. Seu sorriso apagou-se e vi quando seus olhos arregalaram-se e logo encheram-se de lágrimas.

Meu coração batia descontrolado no peito.

Rachel estava mais linda do que nunca enfiada num daqueles seus vestidos de bolinhas.

Rachel colocou as mãos na boca e começou um choro baixinho entre soluços enquanto eu me aproximava fascinada. Ela continuava estática no meio da sala enquanto eu me aproximava vagarosamente dela. Envolvi-a com o braço direito e encostei sua cabeça no meu peito, recostando meu queixo na sua cabeça, acariciando carinhosamente seus cabelos maravilhosos. Eu daria tudo para ter meu braço de volta apenas por uns segundos, só para poder voltar a abraçá-la apertado contra mim e senti-la por inteira em meus braços, assim como era antes.

Mas Rachel já estava fazendo isso por mim. Agora era ela que me sentia em seus braços e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Você voltou." Rachel repetia ainda abraçada a mim.

"Eu tento cumprir minhas promessas." Eu respondi sorrindo contra seus cabelos. Seu cheiro não havia mudado, ainda era o mesmo de dois anos e meio atrás.

Então eu senti algo na minha perna que me fez separar de Rachel. Era a garotinha. Ela nos olhava confusa e puxava a minha camisa com força.

"Não faz a Rachel chorar!" Ela choramingou contra mim.

Rachel soltou uma risada em meio às lágrimas e soluços, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por aquele rosto que eu tanto amava.

"Não puxe a camisa da Quinnie, querida." Ela afastou as mãozinhas carinhosamente. Depois pareceu dar-se conta de algo e me encarou hesitante. "Oh… esta é Beth. Minha filha." Rachel acariciou a pequena cabecinha loira olhando-me nos olhos. Talvez ela quisesse ver a minha reação. E ela foi a mais confusa e magoada possível.

Por que sempre pensamos o pior das pessoas?

"Oh, não é o que você está pensando. Eu adotei-a há dois anos, apenas alguns meses depois da sua partida. Eu apenas vi-a no orfanato quando fui levar alguns vestidinhos para as meninas e não resisti em levá-la para casa… ela era igual a você." Ela sorriu timidamente.

Eu olhei para a garotinha agarrada na perna de Rachel extremamente surpresa. Ela agora olhava-me temerosa e estava toda encolhida. Vi naqueles pequenos olhos verdes muito de mim mesma. E incrivelmente, um pouco de Rachel também, já que a criança estava enfiada num pequeno vestidinho de verão estampado com bolinhas coloridas.

Então eu sorri para ela, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem.

Eu estava, finalmente, em casa.


End file.
